Corellian Pledge
by SkywalkersSMHRedelk
Summary: AU Original Trilogy setting. After the rescue of Han from Jabba's palace, everything changes with a distress call from an imbeded band of spies who hold the key to the downfall of the Empire. LukeOFC
1. Default Chapter

This story is an Alternate Universe saga set during the events of the original trilogy as seen in the three films, their novelizations, and the radio shows. Having never read the expanded universe novels, any similarities to characters seen there are purely coincidental. I have disregarded anything that Lucas has contradicted himself on in the making of the new trilogy.

Disclaimer: George ownes everything you recognise. Anything you don't is mine, Mine, I tell you, MINE! BWAA-HA-HA-HAAAA!**  
**

**Prologue  
**

**Emperor Palpatine's Hunters **

Emperor Palpatine stood on his balcony high above the heart of the Imperial city. It was late, still the huge city was alive with lights and sounds.

Sharp yellow eyes scanned the vast metropolis below. Somewhere, perhaps not far, someone was plotting intrigues against him. He felt it growing ever closer as he stood with his back confidently turned away from the small group of people waiting to give their reports.

His Red Guard, silent sentinels of evil, stood as ever, statue-like not far from his position. A thin smile crept across his pallid face as he tempted fate and moved closer to the edge of the balcony, making himself an easy target for a calculated shove. One aged hand held his black, gnarled cane, the other rested comfortably on the balcony's railing while he casually glanced out over it.

The Dark side warned him that it would happen soon. An assassin amid the ranks of the loyal was close in. But which of the group behind him was the disloyalist, the Dark side did not reveal to the old Emperor.

At the moment Palpatine was listening to one of his loyal officers giving a dissertation on the success of recent events, set in motion by his clever manipulations. Palpatine, if anything, was a brilliant strategist. He was always able to find the hole in the wall of any defense. Like now, as he left himself vulnerable to attack, he was in complete control. The danger crept closer. He tempted it further and casually walked away from his guards while the officer droned on and followed along with the others at two meters distance.

Palpatine sensed the danger follow him. With slow patient purpose the Emperor moved away from the balcony high atop the elegant old Jedi temple, turned palace.

". . . And they're waiting for the final count on the dead now your Highness," finished the officer.

"Did the Bothan give your men anything on the whereabouts of the rebels before he died?" questioned the Emperor.

"No my Lord, he was killed during the struggle to contain him," answered the officer, with a nervous swallow.

Palpatine paused when he heard this and the officers behind him paused as well. Some even moved a step away from the man who'd just spoke.

"I wonder, Admiral Keagon," Palpatine sighed, in a calm silky tone that, nevertheless, held a cold chill of danger in it. He turned to face his officers and saw them all shrink back from the Admiral, leaving the nervous man to stand almost completely alone. His loyal aide had remained with him only a step away in respect. Palpatine noted that he alone looked composed and unaffected by him as he stalked towards them.

Here at last was the traitor revealed.

The Emperor let his oppressive mood press down on the two men as he slowly neared. The aide did not blink, nor did he take a step back as his commanding officer had in a moment of panic. This was a calculating man waiting for the right moment to strike. Palpatine saw purpose in the dark brown eyes that met his burning gaze. He nodded ever so slightly to himself, for now he was amused, he would allow this foolish man to play out his game of deception.

"Did I not make myself clear, when I said that I wanted all Bothan traitors brought in alive?" Palpatine finished his question.

"Your orders were quite emphatic, your Eminence," returned the Admiral, his mouth now very dry. Still he stood straight and vouched for the men under his command. "None of my men killed the spy. . ." He paused as his aide leaned in and whispered of new information received moments before this meeting. "I'm told that the rebel was shot by one of his own people."

This was a turn of events that Palpatine had not foreseen. Shooting their own was not something that the rebels usually did. He had full knowledge that the Bothan spy network had been trying for years to get their hands on the second Deathstar's plans and its hidden location, even before Luke Skywalker had help to destroy the first one.

"Did your men let him deliver the coded plans to his people before he was taken?"

"Yes my Lord," the Admiral answered quickly. "The whole thing went off just as you said it would, except for that minor glitch Sir. And the foolish rebels didn't suspect a thing."

"Very good Admiral Keagon. I'll forget that little glitch," the Emperor said, his thin smile back in place.

"Thank you," began the man, bowing deeply, "Your Majesty is too magnanimous."

"Yes. Leave your report on my desk," replied the Emperor, turning his back on them.

"Your Highness," he said, handing his report to his aide, before bowing again and turning sharply on his heel to take his leave.

It happened in flash of movement as the Admiral was walking away. Keagon saw the horrified looks spring onto the faces of his colleagues, only seconds before he heard the shot ring out. He jumped and spun around to see his aide held frozen, a smoking blaster in one hand and the report in the other. The report fell to the polished marble floor with a loud clatter. Keagon looked at the Emperor, when Palpatine started laughing in what sounded like mocked amusement. The admiral backed away, terrified that he would be blamed for his aide's assassination attempt.

The Red Guard converged on the scene, surrounding all the officers, holding their Force pikes at the ready. No one moved, nor dared to breathe as they watched the Emperor in fear of their lives. The aide's aim had been true and almost point blank, yet his shot merely ricocheted off an invisible Force shield that sprang up around the old Emperor a split second before impact. The blast had in return, struck the assassin while the Dark Side held him prisoner.

Palpatine chuckled. It was a cold-hearted hollow sound, which made the hair on the backs of his officer's necks collectively stand on end.

"I think this little game has played itself out," he chuckled while turning to face his attacker. "Which of my enemies sent you?"

The aide did not answer. He stood frozen in the stance he'd taken when he made his move. Anger was ablaze in his eyes, mixed with pain and a hint of fear. He spit on the marble floor at the edge of the Emperor's long dark robes.

The smile slid from Palpatine's pale face and cold fury emerged in his yellow eyes. He held the aide's life in the balance and he had the audacity to spit at him. This man was indeed no fool, his act of defiance was as calculated as his other moves. He knew he was going to die and by inciting the Emperor's temper it would happen quickly and keep Palpatine from breaking his will. If only Palpatine's loyal followers were as brave and calculating, he would not be bothered with such trivial attempts on his life and the rebellion would have been quashed years ago.

The man strained against the Emperor's invisible hold and moved his trigger finger.

Palpatine did not miss it. The blaster was ripped from the aide's grip to the hushed gasps of surprise from some of the attending officers. They cringed as the weapon went flying past them to smash on a nearby wall.

"You are a strong-willed individual I see. It will not save you," the Emperor complimented coolly, encreasing his hold over the aide.

"You are a feeble old man," he openly challenged. He took a ragged breath and threw more stabbing words at Palpatine. "Like the Jedi that lived in this temple before you, your time is over, you're just too blind to see it."

The Emperor frowned openly at his defiance this time. Anger flourished inside his aged body. "You take me for feeble, simply because I look the part? That I surround myself with guards because I am too weak to defend myself, is that it?" He raised his hand and lifted the would-be assassin a foot into the air. "As you can see I have no fear of insignificant fools like yourself."

He slowly curled his fingers inward as if squeezing and the sound of bones cracking accompanied the motion. The aide gasped in pain and spit up blood while his body convulsed under the crushing pressure of the Dark side.

"Now tell me who sent you," ordered the Emperor, lifting the man's punishment so he could answer.

"No one," gasped the aide in a strained voice.

"No one indeed?" Palpatine questioned, his tone lofty. He increased the pressure again and indentations of an invisible hand showed where the aide's body was being crushed. This time the sound of bones breaking was over shadowed by the man's wails of pure agony. His body relaxed and he hung in the air, desperately gasping for each breath. Palpatine eased his hold and asked again. "Who sent you?"

"N-no o-one," wheezed the man.

Palpatine was impressed. This man had more courage than he'd first given him credit for. He could tell that no matter how much the aide was tortured he wasn't going to talk. The Emperor was going to have to extract the information he sought from the man's mind.

A thin smile spread across Palpatine's face once more at the thought. It was very easy for him to break into a weak-willed individual's mind. But this man was strong and the Emperor anticipated the challenge it would bring.

The aide strained for every breath, his lids drooping heavily. Shock had taken away all awareness of pain. Still he could feel his heart slowing down, each beat drawing him closer to death. He was ready to go. He welcomed it. Then, just as his heart was about to stop, it's beat grew steadily stronger. He felt his painful reality coming back into sharper focus and knew that Palpatine had somehow stopped his death. The reason was understood when he felt the pressure in his mind of someone trying to infiltrate his thoughts. He naturally fought to resist the old Emperor, but his dying body weakened his will. His brain felt as though it were on fire as Palpatine's voice echoed louder than any sound he'd ever heard. Over and over the same question, '_Who sent you? _' until the words all ran together.

It wasn't until the man desperately screamed, '_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _' that the officers who were witnessing this fully understood what Palpatine was doing. The aide's body involuntarily straightened and his eyes sprang open, a look of anguish frozen on his face. Blood streamed from his nose and ears. Even his eyes bled tears, light at first and then heavier, until his cheeks were covered in scarlet. Again he screamed and the sound of his pain affected the watching officers. Some grew more horrified, while others looked on with savage pleasure. Still others appeared as though they were fighting off the urge to be sick all over the shining marble floor.

Palpatine saw none of this. He was too involved in what he was doing to take notice. He was very close to finding his answer. Just one more hurdle and he would know who sent his assassin and destroy them as well. The answer more than surprised him. The aide had not lied. There was no organized faction behind his attempt. In fact the aide was a loyal Imperialist, perhaps one of the most dedicated. It was just simply that he saw the Emperor as a crazy old man who needed to be removed from power before his feeble mind brought them all to ruin.

If anything, Palpatine had not foreseen that. Sudden suspicion drew his focus to the watching officers. At last he saw their expressions and easily read them all. There was fear and illness, which was to be expected. There was awe and intense pleasure at witnessing another suffering by his hand. And there was revulsion mixed with a hint of pity for the dying man. None of these men demonstrated any seditious emotion at that very moment. Still Palpatine could not help but wonder which of these men would seek to dethrone him next.

Who was he to trust, if his most loyal of followers could not be trusted?

In a wave of total fury, which did well to hide his concerns, the Emperor released his hold on the aide. His broken body went sailing over the edge of the protective railing and fell several thousand feet down to one of the balconies below. It made more of an impact on the watching officers than on the man, for his fractured psyche had died before Palpatine had even left his mind.

The Emperor stood for a moment reorganizing his thoughts and then looked at his remaining officers when one spoke.

"Your Highness," it was one who had been watching with rapt interest, "Who was he working for?"

"The Rebels, of course," Palpatine lied. His lofty air convinced them all and he continued casually, "It is of no consequence how many feeble attempts they make on my life. As soon as the codes reach them, all of my plans will be firmly in place. They will no longer be a problem for me."

The Red Guards took his cue and pulled up their Force pikes and then returned to their former positions. All the officers breathed easier after that. Palpatine motioned to them to resume their reports as though nothing significant had just happened. The next officer stepped up and started his dissertation. Palpatine vaguely heard it; his mind was no longer interested in trivial matters. It was preoccupied with the possibility that there may be more out there like the aide, waiting to make their move.

_And what if they conspired togather?_ He gave a resulte sigh at this thought. He could deal with them as easily as he had dealt with the aide.

Still, he hadn't had to in so many years of power.

Had he become weak, like the aide had implied?

No, he was more powerful than he had been when he'd first proclaimed himself Emperor.

But the doubt had been seeded and not even the death of the man who had accused him of being feeble had rid him of that. His mind had been on so many things lately; The rebels, the new Death Star and most importantly of all, young Skywalker.

Yes that was it. Luke Skywalker had caused a disturbance in his mind, though the boy didn't know it. In the back of his mind the Emperor wondered how the untrained youth had managed to escape his faithful servant.

Darth Vader too seemed to be wholly occupied with thoughts of his son. Palpatine did not discourage this; in fact he had given the Dark Lord full license to continue in his search for his elusive offspring.

The Emperor had felt the boy grow ever stronger in the Force after his narrow escape from Cloud City. So strong in fact that Palpatine was beginning to feel the need to get his hands on the new Jedi before he had a chance to come into his own very real power. With each passing day his presence in the Force grew stronger and caused a greater disturbance in the Dark side.

Skywalker of course, was not the only one capable of using the Force. The Emperor knew this well. Unlike the Jedi before him, he was not so utterly complacent in his position to forget that fact. Luke Skywalker was the most dangerous at present because of his growing control in the ways of the Force. And if the power his youthful existence generated was any measure of his future potential, he could become far more powerful than perhaps even his own sire.

Skywalker had to be stopped. He needed to be captured and brought to him, before he found others like himself and passed on to them what he had somehow learned.

If capture was not possible than Palpatine was more than willing to settle for the new Jedi's eradication.

Vader had not been able to stop the rebel. And now that Palpatine needed the Dark Lord's services elsewhere, he would not be able to continue his search. Already his servant had abandoned his quest and was winging his way back to Coruscant to meet with his master.

A gentle clearing of a throat had interrupted Palpatine's thoughts and gained his attention. He looked to the source of the sound and saw one of his many dignitaries standing at his right.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, highly annoyed by the interruption.

"The Mandalorian Hunters have arrived your Majesty," said the pale dignitary, bowing low.

The Emperor's face brightened considerably. This had been his best news of the day so far.

"Show them in. I will meet with them shortly," Palpatine ordered with obvious delight. In his good mood he turned to his officers. He savored their mixed fear and awe of him for a brief moment and then dismissed them.

Large alabaster figures of former Jedi Masters lined the great hall that was now the Emperor's formal throne room. They stood as a reminder to all of their failure to protect the universe. All wore looks of wisdom and courage. Their various styles of Jedi robes flowing to the floor, looked as though the fabrics were real. Words of wisdom were cut into the base holding each beautiful figure. One could see, on closer inspection, saber strikes cut deep into some of the statues, the only evidence of the final stand by the last remaining Jedi and their Padawan learners. Everything remained as it was found when Palpatine usurped power shortly after the Jedi of the temple were massacred, right down to the double-ended lightsaber hilt that was embedded in the base of the most prominent Jedi figure: a small whimsical, pointed eared creature.

The Imperial throne room on Coruscant, for all its splendor and elegance, was indeed a cold place to be standing in. Even the soft lights that gently illuminated the great hall lent a chilled, almost oppressive feel to the entire room. When devoid of people, even the softest footstep would echo off the polished ornately patterned marble floor as though made by a heavy footed person. A Force user of any kind, would be hard pressed to find a way in without making a sound. Short of flying in, there simple was no way in without the Emperor knowing that someone was there.

At present there were over thirty men, all dressed in similar fashion, standing in the center of the oversized room. Only minor changes in their gear distinguished any of them as individuals. However they all carried the same exact brand mark on their armor and their jumpsuits underneath. It was the Mandalorian Hunter's mark of pride. An elongated skull with down turned horns.

They stood silently waiting for the Emperor to enter and explain why he had so many of them assembled. Palpatine's cane announced his presence long before he was seen. The hollow echoes bounced off the walls and Jedi figures, which made the men cast their focus in several different directions to find the true source. The sound was soon accompanied by a soft, highly amused laughter.

The men all turned in the same direction at once and drew their weapons. The throne had been facing them before the echoing had started and now it was turned away from them. The soft cold laughter continued as the throne slowly rotated around to reveal the Emperor sitting in it. How he had made it there without being seen, was a mystery to the men, who lowered their weapons.

"I see everyone is here that I called for but one," said the Emperor after scanning the group. "Where is Onix?"

"He felt the emergence of another child in the force and died trying to bring her in," answered one man, who stood at the very front of the group. His name was Solaren and his talent for the hunt was reputable. He rarely ever failed in his appointed task. When he knelt and lowered his head in respect, the others followed his lead.

"Yes," said the Emperor as an afterthought, as though he knew this all along. He motioned for them to rise, "I felt his death. What of the child?"

"She managed to escape from our knowledge, your Majesty," Solaren explained. "She had an unexpected protector."

"Yes, the one I sensed before Skywalker," Palpatine frowned. "What of him?"

"He's dead, your Majesty."

"Good," Palpatine replied approvingly. _One less annoying Force user to worry about_, he thought. He smiled to himself and then leaned towards them in his high backed throne. "Gentlemen I have need of your services."

"We are at your disposal, your Majesty. What is it you command of us?"

"As you know there has been a disturbance in the Force that needs your immediate attention," said Palpatine.

"We know of Skywalker, your Majesty," said Solaren with a nod.

"You have felt him?" The Emperor was very pleased that they had not lost their ability to sense a Force user.

"Yes," the man confirmed. "I'm guessing that you want us to find and eliminate him."

Palpatine's thin smile was firmly in place; stretching his lips and making him look even more menacing.

"Yes Solaren. But I don't want you terminating him, unless you have no other recourse," he said. "You may do whatever it takes to capture him. But I would prefer that he be brought back to me as whole as possible. Alive or dead."

"And what of the Dark Lord?" Solaren wondered. "He warned us to leave Skywalker to him."

"Lord Vader's search for Skywalker has been suspended for now. I have need of his services elsewhere," the Emperor informed them. "So it falls to you to bring me Skywalker."

"Where might we find him?"

Palpatine leaned back into his throne and sat very still, his pale yellow eyes closing in concentration. Young Skywalkerhe sensed him, felt him moving, felt his presence growing strong within the Force. He felt the upsurge in power as it answered the new Jedi's call.

Luke Skywalker was using the Force at that moment.

As Palpatine felt the power of the Force converge to answer the boy's conscious call somewhere across the universe, so too did he feel his own fear rise to the surface of his mind. This boy was far more dangerous than any other he had yet encountered. Skywalker's son had power still not fully known to him; power equal to that of his father and if truth were known, far greater than his own.

He had no influence over the Dark Lord's rebellious offspring.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was the boy's only influence. Even though dead, Palpatine felt Kenobi's motivated fighting style in the youth. That old Jedi, Anakin Skywalker's former Master, had played his own game of intrigue. Now his pawn was gaining in strength and skill. It was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened. A grave chill ran through the Emperor's bones. It angered him that even from so great a distance, the son of Skywalker could inspire in him the fear of his own undoing.

Palpatine mastered the shiver that ran through him.

He was not going to fall at the hands of a misguided youth, no matter how many times he saw it in his dreaming hours. The future was not set in stone. It moved, always in motion, changing in the blink of an eye with every decision made and every event that passed. But this too could be manipulated, twisted to work the way that Palpatine needed it to, to gain what he desired. He would let nothing go to chance, Luke Skywalker would be his to command or he would meet his end. This he knew to be the only future for the young Jedi.

Skywalker would have to willingly join him and that would take the greatest care in manipulation yet. The challenge was something that Palpatine was actually looking forward to.

Luke Skywalker's image came into focus in the old Emperor's mind at last. He saw him clearly, but had no idea where the boy was. He would change this. He would send Skywalker a vision that he could not resist. In effect send him where he could be trapped and captured. This would take time in deep meditation, time he did not have the luxury of at the moment.

The door to the throne room opened and gained everyone's attention but the Emperor's. A beautiful, petite woman dressed in a gray officers uniform, was escorted in. She stood off to the side, waiting patiently to be noticed by the Emperor.

The small group of Mandalorian Hunters returned their attention back on the Emperor. Most of them looked on in mild confusion. The old Emperor seemed to have gone into himself and forgotten them.

A man standing next to Solaren leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Hey, what's he doing?"

"_Be silent! _" Solaren whispered back sharply.

At last Palpatine opened his eyes and looked malevolently down at them.

"You will find Skywalker in three days time on Zirus Five."

"Zirus Five?" The curious tone in the man standing next to Solaren gained the Emperor's full attention.

"Is there something wrong with your hearing?"

"No your Majesty, it's just" The man looked to Solaren, who then stepped forward and finished what he had started to say.

"We've been notified by those of our members in residence on Zirus Five of a strange disruption in the Force that has settled on the moon in the last week. It's not like anything that we've felt before."

Palpatine's brow raised ever so slightly, impressed that they had felt the distorted ripples in the Force of late. Something, some new presence had only recently made itself known to him. What it was he could not tell, having been unable to see anything clearly, even with the Dark side's influence. In any case it did not affect his immediate future as much as Skywalker did. "_That_ is of no consequence to you. I'm only interested in Skywalker. Zirus Five is where the rebel band has escaped to and _that_ is where_ I will send him_."

"Do you want us to capture the rebels as well?"

"They carry the key to the Rebellion's downfall, so you may use them as a lure for Skywalker. Once you have the Jedi let them escape."

"Your Majesty, Skywalker will be yours," Solaren vowed, once again bowing his head, "We will not fail you."

The Emperor watched the men depart on their mission with satisfaction poised on his pale, lined face.

The woman who stood waiting for her audience with the Emperor did not look at the men when they walked towards her. She did not acknowledge them, but waited silently, patiently, even as she felt their eyes on her as they passed to leave.

"Melea Tempest," Palpatine bid her forward with a wave.

Melea moved gracefully, almost soundlessly, to stand in front of the throne and bowed. "Your Majesty, you sent for me, my lord?"

"Yes, Lord Vader is presently on his way here. The Executor will be in orbit in two days, have his quarters prepared for him and be ready when he arrives."

The woman remained calm in the presence of the old Emperor. She kept her head held down and stared at the marble floor. "I am always available to my Lord Vader, your Majesty," she returned submissively.

Palpatine rose from his throne. Descending from the dais, he approached the lovely aide and lifted her chin.

She shivered at his cold touch, her soft brown eyes rising to meet his keen inspection.

"And yet you have failed to completely gain his confidence. Why is that, I wonder?"

Her eyes fell submissively. "I do not know, your Majesty."

Palpatine stared at her, studying her resemblance to Anakin Skywalker's dead wife. "Perhaps you look too much like _her_," he said to himself. "Yes, that could be it."

He paused for a long moment thinking on a plan that he had only considered in passing. Now as he studied her, his mind seized onto the idea with more certainty.

He sighed. "Oh well that will make no difference to young Skywalker. You will make yourself available to _him_ when he arrives here."

She knew better than to question the Emperor, still she couldn't stop herself, " You wish me to bear _his_ child, your Majesty?"

Palpatine smiled. She understood him perfectly.

"Only if he agrees to stand at my side."

"But. . . Lord Vader"

"Lord Vader will be in no position to contest my resolve concerning young Skywalker."

"And if this Skywalker should refuse?"

"One way or another you will carry something of him. I _will_ have the son of Skywalker at my bidding."

Melea's heart sank. She did not want to be mother to his sick schemes. Still, knowing that to refuse meant death, she bowed meekly.

"I live only to serve your Majesty."

"Yes. . . You do."

He turned away with a dismissive wave and Melea understood that this audience was over.

She bowed once more and left.

Palpatine resumed his throne and spoke to his unseen guards.

"I wish to remain undisturbed."

The Emperor waited briefly and then took a cleansing breath. The Dark side answered his call and it's seductive quality sent a rush of tantalizing power through his old body. It obeyed his slightest whim, gave his will the dominance over others. The Dark side and he were one, as his consciousness drifted with the flow. He concentrated all his thought on Luke Skywalker and, like a moth to the flame, he was drawn to the new Jedi's presence within the Force.

The youth was no longer actively using the Force but still Palpatine felt him. He was moving again. A vague image of a desert planet flashed in the Emperor's mind, and he knew then that Skywalker was on his home planet. He concentrated harder, thinking of Zirus Five and the desperate need to go there. The Dark Side obeyed his command and propelled his thoughts out into the vastness of space and time.

Time passed and still Palpatine remained in his meditative state, his brow glistening with perspiration. It had been many years since he had manipulated a vision on a Jedi. A mild strain showed on the old Emperor's determined face. He would not fail in his self-appointed task. His thoughts traveled faster than light and sound to where the Jedi was now. The Dark side would ensure that young Skywalker would go where the Emperor needed him to be.


	2. Departing Tatooine

**Chapter One**

**Departing Tatooine**

The heat of Tatooine's duel suns was held at bay only by the sandstorm that raged around the seven companions. It was a strange group indeed, comprised of four humans, one very large Wookie and two droids. At the moment they were at a stand still, huddled behind an out cropping of rocks. The storming wind howled as though enraged that it could not get at the sheltering friends and furiously beat desert sand against the rocks.

Han squinted out at the storm and felt as though he'd lost what little sight he had regained from his carbonite prison. He saw nothing but wind and sand. If Princess Leia had not been holding his hand he might have felt as though this was just another hibernation dream.

Leia tapped his shoulder and he inclined his head to the side so that he could hear her over the storm.

"How are you holding up!" she shouted at him.

"Fine," he answered back, "Looking forward to being sandblasted." He squinted over at his young friend standing on the very edge of the sand curtain created by the sheltering rocks. Luke stood with his palms held outward, facing the storm, as though he were a statue. "What's Luke think he's doing!"

"I'm not sure!" replied Leia.

"I think he's trying to locate the Falcon!" Lando Calrissian yelled.

"He's crazy! Even with enhanced micro binoculars nobody could see through this mess!" Han returned skeptically. "What, did he suddenly gain x-ray vision while I was frozen!"

"In a manner of speaking, I did!" Luke said from where he stood, the hint of a smile on his face.

Han looked stunned that Luke had heard him as easily as though there were no winds. Solo wasn't sure what to make of his black clad friend, the kid wasn't acting the way he remembered him.

Luke was an impulsive and naive farmboy, from this very planet. He jumped into heroic rescues without thinking about a way out. But as Solo watched him, he knew that was not the case anymore. Luke had matured greatly during his absence. The Rebel commander had a quiet confidence which made him seem as though he had aged and gained ten years of experience instead of just six months.

He had carefully planned every aspect of his friend's rescue, making sure not to miss anything. He had accurately assessed Jabba the Hutt's character and hence knew that the crime Lord would refuse to release Han and keep See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo. By this act alone Luke was able to move the most crucial piece of his plan into place.

Luke fondly glanced back at his trusty astro mech droid as he spoke. "Artoo we're going to need that tow cable now."

Artoo-Detoo rolled forward with a beep and opened a panel on his front, revealing the cable his master had placed there eariler.

"Master Luke, I think Artoo has picked up some dust contamination," See-Threepio exclaimed apprehensively as he too came forward. "He says we're going to traverse this madness."

Luke took the cable and attached it securely to the golden translator. "He's right, Threepio," he said, looking out at the storm and then back at the droid. The wind would easily knock the translator's metal body down, which would slow their trek to the ships. "Sorry about this Threepio."

"But Master Luuukkk" See-Threepio began to complain, when he was summarily switched off.

"Hey Chewie!" Luke shouted over the droning sand flying around their shelter. "I think were going to have to carry the droids!"

Artoo-Detoo backed away from Luke and shook his domed head in protest. He beeped and moved his middle wheel up and down, apparently trying to convince Luke that he was lower to the ground and consequently more stable than his more humanoid shaped counterpart. His three struts balanced him much better than even the humans.

"It's alright Artoo I wasn't planning on turning you off," Luke replied. The droid ceased his protest and sighed with relief. "I'm going to need your help, to keep us on track, so you'll be up front with me."

"You're not serious about this are you Luke!" Han asked.

"It's the perfect cover, Han!" Luke said confidently, while levitating See-Threepio beside him. He set the golden droid down gently next to Chewbacca and finished his thought while handing the tow cable to the tall Wookiee. "No one will find our tracks in this!"

Naturally Han made a comment with his own brand of sarcasm. "Yeah and no one will ever find our bodies either."

Han was very apprehensive about walking so blindly out into the storm, when every instinct told him to stay put until it was over. What Luke was planning now was suicide. Still he tied the thin cable around his middle and helped Leia secure herself with it. Then he handed the remaining length to Luke.

The Jedi tested Lando's line then looked down at Chewbacca's bandaged leg. "Are you sure you want to carry Threepio?"

Chewbacca gave an insistent nod and barked his answer.

"It's alright Luke, you don't have to worry," said Lando, "I'll help Chewie."

Seeing the determined cast set in Chewbacca's blue eyes, Luke agreed. He and Lando then helped the Wookie hoist and secure See-Threepio onto his hairy back.

Only after Luke made sure that everybody was linked with the cable, did he finally tie it around himself. He gave Artoo-Detoo the end of the line, which was locked down to a mechanical arm and retracted into his round barrel-like body. Luke raised the hood of his desert cloak and tucked the excess fabric under the strap of his sand goggles to secure it.

Everybody followed his example, covering their heads with the cloaks they had found on the skiff before they abandoned it. A memory visited Luke, which brought a bittersweet smile to his face. It was a memory of his aunt Beru. She always insisted that he learn what to do should he get caught in a storm like this one. His smile broadened fondly under his hood; she would be proud of him, he had done everything she had taught him to do.

When he was sure that his companions were all ready, he adjusted his own sand goggles. But Princess Leia stopped him before he could enter the storm. She didn't say anything, she just took his injured right hand and looked at it. The blaster shot had burned a hole in it, exposing the intricate interior wires of his mechanical replacement to the elements. This was the first time Han had noticed the wound. His eyes widened expressively and he took Luke's hand away from Leia to get a better look at it. The goggles blocked Han from seeing his friends eyes when he looked inquiringly at him.

Was this the price for his rescue, to have his friends maimed? This was the first thing he was going to ask once they got back to the Millennium Falcon.

Lando tore off some fabric from his own cloak and handed it to the Corellian. Solo carefully wrapped Luke's hand until the hole in it was completely covered. Only then did they brave the howling sandstorm and set off for the ships.

It was a hard journey through the storm, with some delays. Artoo-Detoo had to be levitated by Luke out of the sand on several instances. In the end though the little droid successfully led them all back to the _Millennium Falcon_ with little injury. There were some bumps and bruises, but for the most part everybody was unharmed.

The roar of the storm was muffled some under the Falcon. It was enough that the friends could talk without shouting. Han was the first to speak. He turned to Luke while he removed the cable around his waist. "What happened to your hand?"

"I lost it," answered Luke simply. He was helping relieve Chewbacca of his burden when Han continued.

"Yes, I figured that one out on my own. What I want to know is, how did you lose it?"

"Vader cut it off."

"So Vader's plan worked then?" Han glanced back at Leia, with a tone of bitterness in his voice. "I meanI didn't want to believe Lando when he said you were on your way to Cloud City."

"I couldn't stay away when I knew you were in danger," Luke explained honestly.

Han knew Luke was talking about the Force, he also knew that his friend understood that he didn't believe in that hokey religion. Still Luke had managed to save him from Jabba, so he wasn't about to put down the young man's chosen beliefs, at least not just yet.

"Well don't worry Luke, we'll make that Sith bastard pay for what he did," vowed Han, to nods and words of agreement from Chewbacca and Lando.

Luke kept his thoughts on the matter to himself. He had only managed to escape the Dark Lord by the narrowest of margins. And he was very lucky that his hand was all he lost. After all Obi-Wan Kenobi hadn't survived his encounter with Darth Vader, so it was a good bet, even by Lando's high standards, that they wouldn't fare any better.

The subject of Darth Vader brought to mind the Dark Lord's confession of paternity. A subtle feeling of separation from his friends had fallen over Luke. Was he really the son of '_that Sith bastard_?' And if he was, what would his friends think of him?

Leia was the one who recaptured his attention with her warm hug and grateful tone. "Thank you Luke."

"Yeah," said Han sincerely while he shook Luke's uninjured hand. Solo's smile fell away some as he stared at his friends youthful face. Words to express his gratitude for the moment were lost to him.

"I guess this means that I only owe you one now," said Luke to cover the odd moment of silence between them.

"No Luke," returned Han, shaking his head. "I owe _you_ one."

Luke smiled and nodded while Chewbacca mussed his hair and then gave him a huge Wookie hug that lifted him briefly off his feet.

Everybody laughed.

Once set down, Luke went to See-Threepio to turn him back on. He paused when Han finally approached Lando, who had hit the hidden switch to open the _Millennium_ _Falcon's_ landing ramp. He turned when the ex-smuggler called to him.

"Hey Lando." Han extended his hand in good faith and Lando accepted it with a greatly relieved smile. "Thanks, I guess I owe you one too."

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do," he said, then added honestly. "You know, you would never have been put in Carbonite in the first place, if Vader hadn't tied my hands and pushed my back up against a wall."

"Yeah I know. You had the people in Cloud City to think about." Han replied, understanding the hard position he'd been forced into by the Empire. "Speaking of Cloud City, is she still yours?" he asked curiously.

"Are you kidding?" Lando forced a bitter laugh. "Come on Han, you know what the Empire's like. I lost Cloud City the second Vader's shuttle touched down, I just didn't want to believe it."

"Well that's another thing we can take out of his hide the next time we run into him," said Han decisively.

Luke switched Threepio back on and smiled as the droid finished his protesting comment as though he had never been switched off.

"the odds of surviving a sandstorm of this magnitude is ten thousand seven hundred and sixty-six to one!"

Han shook his head at the droid and muttered. "It's good to see that some things haven't changed."

"Give him a break Han," said Leia as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey goldenrod," Solo snapped as he pointed at the _Millennium Falcon_, "Shake a leg or you'll get left behind."

See-Threepio gave a startled jump at the sight of the Corellian-made ship over his head. "We're here?" he exclaimed. The droid then gazed down at his counterpart and there was a sad note in his proper voice, "Well I guess this is good bye again Artoo."

Artoo-Detoo cheerfully responded with beeps and whistles.

"Yes, well you make sure you take good care of Master Luke."

Luke patted the droid's golden shoulder. "He always does, Threepio."

"Good bye, Master Luke. Do try not to be gone for too long."

"I'll be back before you know it," he assured, then turned to Han when the Corellian spoke in surprise.

"Didn't you come in the Falcon too?"

"My X-wing's over there," Luke answered, pointing to the shadowy outline of his ship just beyond the old freighter.

"You sure she'll make it out of this?" Han asked skeptically viewing the fierce storm. "Why don't you just leave her and come back with us?"

Luke smiled slightly and declined his offer in a way he knew Han would understand. "No thanks. I know she doesn't look like much but she's never failed me. Besides I can't leave her behind, she's the only ship I've got."

"Alright," replied Han, glancing back at the one man fighter. "Well, if you keep behind the Falcon on take off you might not get knocked around so much."

"I'll do that." Luke turned and headed for his ship with Artoo-Detoo following behind.

"Hey, Luke, Chewie and I'll try and give you a smooth run off this rock!" Han shouted after his friend, but Luke was already swallowed up by the storm. Only his faint shadow could be seen standing in front of the X-wing.

"He'll be alright," Leia said and gently wrapped her arm around his.

Han looked down at her and for the first time really saw what she was wearing. Or rather what she wasn't wearing. He smiled broadly and the old scoundrel in him seeped out in the form of a sly comment. "That's an interesting outfit you picked for this rescue Princess."

Leia blushed and pulled the cloak closed around herself. Then shyly looked up at Han, whose expression had suddenly turned serious.

"Don't be ashamed Leia." He said tenderly, "You look beautiful."

His compliment, if anything, made her blush even more. Still she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him once again.

Chewbacca barked at them and then limped up the landing ramp following behind Lando. Han and Leia parted and went up the ramp as well.

"Come on Threepio," Han called over his shoulder.

See-Threepio, who was watching Luke and Artoo jumped again when he realized that he was left by himself. He turned and hurried to catch up to the humans. "I'm coming."

Solo entered the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_ and glanced fondly around at the controls. He placed his hand on the dent he'd made on the interior of the upper right hand corner of the doorway and a fond smile came to his lips. How many times had he hit this spot with his fist to give his beloved ship a jump start.

_Still lookin as pretty as the last time I saw you_, _Darlin,_' he thought.

_Millennium__Falcon's_ interior softly moaned as Tatooine's sands whipped and beat her outer hull. Han went to his captains seat and looked out the window at the small X-wing, who's engines were visible as Luke fired them up for departure.

"Come on Chewie, let's get this baby cranked up so we can plow a clear path for Luke."

The Wookie barked his agreement, sat down in his co-pilot's chair and started the ship's engines. It was the most beautiful sound Han had ever heard, second only to Princess Leia's reassuring voice as she told him, '_Someone who loves you,_' when he awoke from the carbonite freezing.

Han hit the comlink, opening a channel to Luke's X-wing.

Luke was taking off the bandage from around his injured hand when Solo's voice came crackling over the ships speakers. "_How are you doing kid? All strapped in? _"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for you to clear me a path off this rock," he answered.

"_Well sit tight, we'll leave as soon as the Falcon's warmed up._"

Luke glanced at his viewing monitor and read Artoo-Detoo's translated question.

"No Artoo we're not following them back to the Alliance," he answered while examining his damaged mechanical hand. Artoo sent another question into the cockpit which made Luke smile. "That's okay, my hand's not that damaged. I think I can manage piloting us out of the sandstorm."

The cockpit fell momentarily silent while Luke looked through a small compartment to the left of his seat for a pair of gloves he had stored there. His attention was captured by Han's voice next.

"_Hey Luke are you coming? _"

Luke glanced out the cockpit window and saw the _Millennium Falcon_ hovering over head in the midst of the windswept sands. "Yeah, go ahead, I'm right behind you," he replied, setting a single glove on the ships control console.

The white-blue flames of the _Millennium Falcon's _engines burned brighter as the ship did a mid air rotation and then shot off into the sky. Han skillfully piloted his beloved ship through the storm, clearing a path for Luke. The small X-wing zoomed after the Corellian freighter, following in her broken wake.

In no time at all the two ships were breaking free of the storm and entering Tatooine's outer atmosphere. It was at this point that the two ships paths split apart from each other. Luke banked his X-wing to the left, while Han veered the _Millennium Falcon_ to the right as they hurtled out into open space.

Leia's gentle voice broke over the ship's speaker, "_Don't take too long Luke._"

The rebel hero listened as he programed his course into the ship's navigational computer. "I won't be gone long enough for you to miss me," he replied, seriously doubting that she would, now that she had Han back in her arms.

Her heart was with the Corellian captain and Luke found that it didn't bother him in the slightest. Somehow he always knew that the fondness he had for the beautiful Alderaanian Princess would go no further than friendship. Despite the fact that they had become very close during Han's six month absence, deep down he knew that Leia was not meant for him. Still he cherished the closeness that he shared with her and would not hesitate to engage Han in a little friendly rivalry for her affections, just to keep the Corellian on his toes.

A small smile broke across Luke's face, with the Force he could actually feel Leia's happiness. He was truly pleased for both his friends. They deserved a happy ending to the months of sad separation. Far in the back of Luke's mind though he wondered if he were meant to find that same happiness. Was he destined to be alone forever? He didn't dwell on that lonely thought as Leia spoke to him again.

"_The Alliance should be assembled by now. So hurry back._"

"I will," he promised softly. Then listened to Han as he broke in again with another heartfelt, "_Thanks for coming after me, Luke._"

It was at this point that Luke heard Lando speak up. "_Hey I'm sorry to interupt but we've got an urgent message coming from the Alliance on the secured channel._"

"_Patch it in,_" said Leia automatically.

Luke paused, his hand hovering over the hyperspace button he was about to push. He automatically turned his secondary comm to the secured channel to listen in.

"_This is Jared Stryker calling to any available members near Zirus five. Please be advised that our songbirds have completed their concert tour and are looking to go home for some much needed R and R,_" was the cryptic message.

Inside the _Millennium Falcon_ Solo curiously asked, "Who's he talking about? Who needs R and R?"

"Rogue's Gambit," answered Lando, reading the encrypted attachment. "They're a special forces unit for the Alliance. And R and R, is the code for rescue and retrieval."

"Captain Recs did it," said Leia, exchanging an amazed look with Lando.

"Did what?" asked Han, feeling as though he was standing on the outside of a private conversation and not liking it at all.

"They got the plans for the new Death Star," answered Leia.

"There's another one?" he questioned incredulously.

"It's not finished yet," Lando explained to Han, "And we don't know where they're building it."

Han swivled his seat around to look at him, "When did you join the Alliance?"

"I haven'tbut since I haven't got anywhere else to go. . ." Lando gave a half hearted smile. "I've been swaping my charming administrative skills for a place to lay my head."

"And getting a little pay back from the Empire never crossed your mind," replied Han with keen cynicism.

"Yeah well, it's a perk I couldn't pass up," Lando freely admitted with a small grin. Then he turned to the Princess, "This message is over three weeks old, Leia. What do you want to do about it?"

Leia exchanged an amused, yet significant glance with Han. He grinned, knowing what she was going to say and then turned back to his console to bring up the ship's star charts. The princess stood and leaned over his shoulder to read their position in relation to the planet mentioned.

"_It's not that far, about three lightyears,_" Luke heard Leia saying over his other speaker when a very strange thing happened. Without knowing why, her voice faded away from his ears. He was losing consciousness to a sudden up surging ripple in the Force, which held a subtle distortion in it. He became completely unaware of his physical body. The cockpit of his X-wing disappeared as his consciousness drifted and became one with the cresting wave that was the Force. He wasn't aware of anything, not his friends discussion about the rebels in need of a ride, nor the stars that his ship passed, nor the sudden frantic beeps of Artoo-Detoo, who was trying to get his attention as his X-wing drifted off course.

Luke saw his friends as if they were all standing before him. The small group was joined by five others that he did not know. The shadowy figures, three of which, all males slowly took vivid clear focus in his mind. The forth, that of a woman, was moving in and out of his lucid focus and gave off a strange feeling, while the fifth was like the woman's own shadow come to life. This last one made Luke feel curiously ill for it didn't seem real to him.

Total agony of body and spirit captured Luke and he knew instantly that his friends and the five strangers were all suffering terribly. A sudden barrage of chaotic emotions and images flooded his mind.

With a blinding flash one of the five strangers was falling in an ear shattering explosion. Another flash and he was watching a second dropping to the ground. Now the remaining three were running from a faceless fear. And then the third, an auburn haired man was crying out in pain and falling. Luke suddenly felt himself falling, it was as if he was that man. Another instant of change and he was being caught before he could hit the ground by the woman and her strange shadow. Again, an explosive rush and the woman was laying against the man's chest while he held her in his arms. Her front was covered in blood and she stared blankly ahead with dead eyes. A pulsing swirl of light and mist and the man had vanished and she was once again alive, standing alone braced against a wall with a blaster, a look of terrified anticipation on her face. Flash! he was suddenly in an unkown hanger, where the _Millennium Falcon_ was engulfed in an eruption of fire, Lando and Chewbacca caught in the middle of the flames. Now Han was standing next to Leia, blaster in hand, firing back at numerous helmeted pursuers. Han protectively shoving the princess behind him and aimed at an attacker. Flash! The Corellian was suddenly standing alone in an alleyway littered with broken glass. He was trying and failing to hold off his inevitable doom. A burning white hot pain struck Luke's right temple. Again he felt himself falling, he landed on the ground hard and stared at his apparent reflection in a broken piece of glass and saw not his own eyes staring back at him, but Leia's. Blood was oozing from a wound in her right temple. She wore a look of total shock on her tear streaked, lifeless face. The Force vision abruptly ended as quickly and as mysteriously as it had started.

Luke fell forward. If not for the flight harness, he would have fallen against the controls. "Leia," he whispered, stunned by what he'd just seen. He straightened, greatly relieved, when he heard her voice in mid sentence over the cockpit speakers.

"_could pick them up on our way back._"

Breathing hard and wiping at his dampened forehead, he corrected his X-wing's drifting flight path. He then cleared his navigational heading to Dagobah and turned his small ship around to follow in the_ Millennium Falcon's_ direction.

"I'm alright Artoo," he told the alarmed droid. He typed the new name of his intended destination into his computer console and waited for Zirus five's coordinates to come up on the screen. "I'm just setting a new course."

"_Yeah, that sounds like a plan to me,_" came Han's voice over the speaker next, in obvious reply to what Leia had just suggested.

"I'll go Han," Luke interjected, trying hard to keep his voice even. He looked out the window at the _Millennium Falcon's_ cockpit as his X-wing zoomed up next to her and matched her speed. He saw Han and Leia glance out of the cockpit at him.

"_I thought you had somewhere else you had to go,_" was Han's reply to this.

"It can wait a little longer," said Luke.

"_They need a ride back to the Alliance Luke,_" said Han, eyeing the hero's one man fighter. "_Where are you going to put them? _"

"I'll figure something out," he answered somewhat distractedly.

"_Luke you need to finish your training,_" Leia reminded him.

"Master Yoda will understand," Luke returned. He wasn't about to let his friends go anywhere near Zirus five, if he could help it, not after what he just seen. "Don't worry, I'll get them a ride back."

"_How are you going to do that without any credits? _" came Leia's pointed inquiry.

Luke forgot that he had given most of his credits to Lando to help him secure his position as a guard in Jabba's palace. "I don't know, but I'll find a way," he said.

"_Now that's the kid I remember,_" said Han, an obvious smile in his voice. "_Always rushing in without a plan of action._"

Luke wasn't laughing, on the contrary he was shaking. He'd never had a waking Force vision deluge him so completely, when he wasn't in a meditative state. He felt a terrible lingering chill in his blood from the dark distortion he'd sensed in the Force.

"_There's no point in you going to buy a ship you can't afford,_" said Han, "_when the Falcon can give them a free ride back to the Alliance. She's more than adequate to handle a few more passengers._"

"I don't think it's a good idea Han," Luke discouraged him.

Leia clearly heard his cautionary tone and asked, "_Why, what's wrong._"

"Nothing," Luke answered, not wanting to alarm her with the details of his vision. "I just have a bad feeling about you guys going to Zirus five, that's all. Besides I don't think it would be good for Han to go on any wild adventures until he's checked out by an Alliance medic."

Inside the _Millennium Falcon_ Han couldn't help but roll his eyes and feel mildly stung by his friend's implication that he might not be up to snuff. "Listen Luke, I don't need a medic to tell me that I'm fine, okay?"

"_How's your eyesight? _" questioned Luke pointedly.

"It's fine," replied Han a little stiffly. He looked out at the Jedi's ship and saw Luke gazing at him from his cockpit. "There's nothing to get yourself worked up about. It's just a short stop with a simple pick up and then back to the Alliance."

Luke knew by this, that Han had made up his mind and there was no talking the Corellian out of his decision. He glanced at the viewing monitor when a tone sounded, announcing that the coordinates for Zirus five were now on screen. "Well I'm coming with you," he said, recalculating his jump to lightspeed.

"_I don't need a baby sitter,_" said Han, his ego mildly bruised.

"If I'm not mistaken," began Luke hoping that his voice sounded jovial enough to hide his true concern, "it was _you_ who suggested that I ditch my ship on Tatooine and go with you on the Falcon. And now you've got a problem with me going with you?"

Han forgot his bruised ego instantly and smiled. It was more to his liking to have Luke at his side in another task for the Alliance, even if it was just a simple pick up. "Alright kid you win. We'll see you on Zirus Five. Last one to get there buys the drinks," said Han, with clear amusement in his voice.

Luke agreed, though he wasn't smiling. His brow had come together in deep thought, while he pulled the black glove down over his replacement hand to protect it's exposed wires and joints from further damage. The vision of Leia laying dead in an alleyway plagued his thoughts as he watched the _Millennium Falcon _disappear into hyperspace. A few seconds later his ship was hurtling away at lightspeed in fast pursuit of his friends.


	3. Zirus Five

**Chapter Two  
Zirus Five

* * *

**

In the blackness of space the large celestial body of Zirus shone brightly. It's brilliant blue, white, yellow, green and violet gases swirled and moved, making the planet surface appear as though it were alive. The thick gasy surface was occasionally broken by the bombardment of meteorites which were sucked in by the planet's heavy gravitational pull. Several moons of various sizes orbited around the huge planet.

It was the fifth moon, named Zirus Five, which sustained life. It was much smaller than it's six other sister moons. It's orbit positioned it perfectly from her mother planet's dangerous gases. In fact it was the combination of the distance from Zirus and her gases that made the moon such an ideal enviroment for both human and a large variety of alien races to coexist.  
The moon's surface sustained multi environments from rain forests to deserts, swamps to open plains and so on. It was in an outlying discreet city region that three of the five rebel band members, code named; Rogue's Gambit were found, caught in a sudden downpour of an off seasonal rain storm.

Two men and one woman stood under an archway that connected one mud dwelling to another for protection from the elements. There was a transcendental quality about the slender woman, as though she didn't quite fit in with her two companions. She had long blond hair that fell down her back and past her thighs to her mid calf. At the moment she was braiding it while her soft blue-green eyes scanned their surroundings. With a sudden pause and a predatory glint she focused in on movement to the left of them, on two unfortunate individuals who, like them, were caught unaware in the sudden downpour. The two hapless people were trying not to get too wet by running from doorway to doorway. She watched them as they quickly ran past and then ducked into another doorway, where they knocked and were given entry.

This unique beauty was Freya. She was gifted with empathic insight and knew, with a good look and a brief moment of concentration, whether or not an individual posed a threat. As the innocent couple disappeared through the door they had stopped at, she sighed with relief. They were not interested in her and her two friends.

"I thought we booked this gig for the dry season," said the younger of her two male companions. He was a tall Corellian youth in his late teens, with an athletic build. At the moment his dark brown hair clung damply to his angular face. He turned the collar of his jacket up and pulled it closer to his body, then cast his blue eyes at his older brother standing next to him.

"What are you complaining for Bailen? You said that you needed a shower, well here it is. Go enjoy it," the older man teased, pushing his sibling out from under their shelter.

Bailen Masters stumbled out into the downpour. His arms flung wide to try and catch his balance. It didn't help. With a resounding squelchy splash he landed face first into a puddle of mud.

"Keirdan was that really necessary?" asked Freya in a dry tone, while wrapping her braided hair around her neck like an exotic scarf to keep it safe from the wind and rain and out of her way. "If he gets sick, we'll be down another man. Not to mention that he could give it to all of us."

"Oops," chuckled Keirdan, "Sorry little bro I didn't mean-"

What exactly he didn't mean was cut off by the handful of mud, which Bailen had flung at the side of his handsome bearded face. Keirdan wiped the mud off and spit out the little bit that got into his mouth. He eyed Freya, who was watching him with suppressed amusement. "I guess I deserved that one," he said good naturedly.

"Yeah you did," she returned, then closed her eyes when flecks of mud hit her after another handful hit Keirdan.

"Nice going Bailen," said Keirdan Masters sarcastically, wiping the mud from his beard. He knew as well as everyone else in Rogue's Gambit, that his brother was very much in love with Freya, and suffered from bouts of awkward flustered shyness when it was brought out into the open. This was always a good source of fun for Keirdan, who considered himself to be quite the ladies man. "Real good way to make the first move on the woman you love."

Bailen blushed furiously and wiped his face as he returned to the shelter of the archway.

"Sorry Freya, I didn't mean to hit you," he sincerely apologized.

Freya stared at the two brothers, her arms now folded, her expression quite unreadable. She felt Keirdan's amusement at his younger brothers sudden embarassment.

Bailen's self consciousness deepened under her inspection. He and Keirdan exchanged a worried look and then both took a short step back from her.

Freya's brow lifted some. A slight smile curled the corner of her pretty mouth a second before she pushed them both from the archway to land on their backsides in the pouring rain. "Uh huh," she mused with a derisive glint and a little nod. Wiping her hands together she smirked, "There, now I'd say we're about even."

The two brothers laughed and helped each other up.

"Well there's no point just waiting for it to stop now," said Keirdan.

"Yeah I'm starving," said Bailen. "Come on Freya, we're not that far. You can make it without getting too wet."

Freya gave the angry skies above an appraising glance. The storm showed no signs of ending anytime soon, so with a shrug of her shoulders she sighed, "Lead the way," and then followed after the two brothers.

In a matter of a few minutes, in which an angry lightning strike lit the darkened cloudy skies above, the three had made it to their destination; _Taver's Tavern_. A loud thunderous crack split the air and announced their arrival to the moderately occupied pub.  
It was a suprisingly well kept establishment. And though the lighting in it was dimmed, it had an air of welcome to it. They briefly stood in the open doorway, while Freya scanned the people inside with a hint of caution.

"_Hey! _ _You three_," barked the gruff voice of the tavern owner over the voices of his regular patrons at the bar. "Don't just stand there! You're letting the rain in!"

Several people at the bar glanced over their shoulders at them as they moved in, dripping mud on the spotless floor.

"No! Not there, over there first," the man barked again, pointing to a single enclosed clear stall. "Maybs will help you," he told them, then barked over his shoulder. "Hey Maybs we've got three more for clean up."

A stout motherly looking tavern woman turned round from the table she was cleaning and frowned at her husband. "I've only got two hands Stilmon! And you've already got me clearing and cleaning. Get Philks to do it," she complained her hands irritably resting on her full hips.

"He's taken' a break," he shouted back, the gruffness in his voice going down a notch. "Come on Maybs, hunny. More patrons means more money."

Maybs threw the small cleaning towel in her hand down on the table and headed towards the three waiting friends, muttering all the way. "I tell you. . .What's a droid need with a break. . . Oh, he's going to be the death of me. . .Thinks he can sweet talk me. . .Working my hands to the bones and for what? Doesn't even pay me."

A fond smile spread across the brash looking tavern owner's mouth as he watched his wife go to the entrance. "You do it cause you love me," he answered his gruff tone back again.

"Aye, that I do," she exclaimed, turning to him and waving her fist in the air, in mocked frustration. "But the heavens only know why." She then turned on her heel and dealt with the new arrivals. "Alright, which one of you's first into the cleaner?"

Both Freya and Bailen pushed Keirdan ahead of them. "He is," they said in unison, taking a step back.

A small droid glided effortlessy past their feet to the entrance, cleaning the mud on the floor that they'd trailed in from outside.

"Thanks guys," Keirdan said, as Maybs seized him by the arm and led him to the enclosed stall. "Hey this isn't going to ruin my good looks is it?" his muffled voice asked after the clear door was secured behind him.

"Relax, handsome you'll be alright. We only use the old girl during the rainy season and on days like this so she's pretty reliable," Maybs assured as she worked the controls for the ultrasonic cleaner without looking at him. She then winked at Bailen and Freya. "He shouldn't lose too much hair."

"_What! _" Keirdan yelped, sharply grabbing the sides of the stall as the cleaning started.

Freya merely raised her brow, while Bailen, on the other hand, feigned suppressing his amusement.

"Laugh all you want, but you two are next you know," he told them derisively.

A pulsating electric blue light encircled Keirdan. It started at the top and trailed over him, gently cleaning the rain and mud from his clothing. It passed over him twice before he finally stepped out of the cleaning stall, at which point he was completely dry and freed of the outside grime. He appraised his cleaned reflection in the glass of the clear stall with an approving nod.

His handsome features were plainly evident. He was only slightly taller than his younger brother with rugged good looks and a muscular build. His hazel eyes glinted with mischief and did well to hide his more serious side.

He reajusted his lightweight dark blue vest. Then tugged at his tan longsleeved shirt and smiled at his own reflection. Keirdan Masters could have presented himself as the hard nosed leader of his two compainions if not for the casual way in which he wore his collarhalf opened. A blood red stripe ran down the sides of his bark blue Corellian pants revealing his race at once, to those that recognized it's meaning.

"You're next bro," Keirdan said, fixing his short dark brown hair in the glass, "and make it snappy will ya, I'm hungry."

"So what do you think Terell and Lana are going to want from here?" Bailen asked his companions as he stepped into the cleaning unit next.

"That depends on what's on the menu, now doesn't it?" Freya returned. She looked at Kierdan when he turned to her with a seirous inquiry.

"Speaking about Terell and Lana. Now that we're away from them, tell me what you honestly think. Is Lana really okay or not?"

Freya shrugged her shoulders. "It's hard to say. She's been keeping to herself lately."

"Yeah I've noticed it too," Keirdan agreed. "It's subtle, but it's like she's-"

"Been pulling away from us," Freya confirmed.

"She has then?" Keirdan asked the empath.

Freya nodded, which made him sigh deeply.

"It's because of Ehker's death," he said quietly. "I knew it wasn't going to be easy for her carry out his last command" his sentence stalled as he thought of the terrible events that led up to their arrival on Zirus Five. "She didn't have a choice though," he finally said cryptically.

"You guys talkin' about the Captain again?" Bailen asked as he stepped out of the cleaner.

Freya and Keirdan nodded sadly.

"You're next dear," said Maybs, to Freya, who moved away from the two brothers. The cleaner was distracting enough for Maybs not to hear them continue with their quiet conversation.

"I wish Ehker hadn't asked Lana to do it," said Keirdan honestly, "I wish he'd asked me to do it instead."

Bailen looked at him, almost stunned by what he'd said. "Could you have done it?" he asked seriously. "And not be affected in the same way?"

"Probably not," was Keirdan's honest reply. He looked his brother over before asking in return, "What about you? Could you?"

"I know it's what we're trained for but" Bailen paused for a brief moment in thought, then answered simply, "No. Some things are just too hard to do, no matter how much training you've had."

They stopped talking as Freya stepped out of the cleaner and Maybs spoke.

"Well now, that's all of you done. Follow me this way and we'll get you something to warm your insides with."

They trailed after the tavern woman, who led them to a table near the far wall not very far from a mid sized stage. They sat down while she rattled off the house drinks and then took their orders and left to retrieve them.

"So how are we doing?" Keirdan asked the empath while casually glancing around at the tavern's sparse patrons.

Freya carefully scanned each person within the room. No one in the tavern was interested in anything save maybe the food or drink in front of them.

"It's clear," she told him casually.

The subtle air of caution that they entered with vanished with this reassuring statement.

Bailen picked up a menu and began scanning it. "What shall I have?" He rubbed his stomach as it gave a loud groan for food. "I'm so hungry I could eat mud," he exclaimed, taking a casual dig at his brother.

"There's plenty of that outside," Freya replied with a slight smile on her face.

"Trust me it doesn't taste very good," said Keirdan. "This Nubian stew looks good though."

"Naw too fishy for me," Bailen disagreed, then made a suggestion. "What about the Borellian Dreagle eggs?"

"Too expensive," answered Freya. Her eyes scanning down the menu, "the sandwiches look pretty good. I think I'll order a couple to go, for Terell and Lana."

"Yeah, I think I'll have one of those myself," said Keirdan. And then as though he was still causally throwing out another suggestion about the menu selection he asked, "So what do you think Freya? Do you think you could have fulfilled Ehker's request and pulled the trigger?"

Bailen looked over the edge of his menu at the petite woman seated between them, waiting for her answer.

"Yes," she answered without hessitation, her casual focus still on the menu in her delicate hands. She glanced up at the two men when she felt the surprise subtly surface in their emotions. "What else can a good warrior do when an order is given, but see it through to it's conclusion?"

"It wasn't just an ordinary command Freya," Bailen said, lowering his voice and his menu. "It was a call to madness if you ask me and now Lana is suffering with the weight of it on her consicous."

"She knows she did the right thing," Freya insisted somewhat defensively. "They would have broken Ehker. And then that would have been the end of his line and probably us as well. If you think about it she spared him from suffering a painful lingering death."

"I still think we could have gotten him out of there," Bailen asserted his opinion with a sad introspective gaze. "There had to be a way."

"There wasn't little bro," said Keirdan, "Terell and I already racked our brains over it. The only thing we came up with was that somehow our cover was blown. And the Empire thinks we killed the informent."

"The Captian was no informent," Bailen growled defensively.

"We all know that," Keirdan said, motioning with his hand to keep the volume down. "It's not any one of us, but someone tipped the Empire off about Ehker or he wouldn't have been caught," he insisted, his mind going over what he suspected. "I think its very interesting that, whoever it was, waited just long enough for the Captain to hand off the codes to us before he was taken."

"Yeah I was figuring that myself. That's why I think we could have gotten him back," Bailen replied.

"There wasn't any time to think. We had to get out of there or risk being captured ourselves," Keirdan insisted, then he resolutely shook his head, "No, Freya's right, it was quick and clean, just the way Ehker wanted it."

"I know it's what he wanted," said Bailen sadly, then he leaned forward with a hard questioning look in his eyes, "but was it really the right thing to do?"

"Better that, than being slowly tortured to death," Keirdan returned matter-of-factly, his gaze dropping from his brother's.

"Don't think about." Freya told them wisely, her eyes casually scanning the menu again. "It's bad enough already with Lana thinking about it all the time. I don't need you two dwelling on it too."

Keirdan turned to her with a mild frown, "I thought you said she was blocking you out?"

Freya met his hard examination with a pointed look. "That's how I know that she's dwelling on it."

"Maybe we should have woke her up and brought her with us?" Bailen said, changing the subject.

"No, Terell was right, she hasn't had much sleep lately," Keirdan sighed. "Let her forget past deeds in sweet dreams, even if only for a short while."

"Sweet dreams? More like horrific nightmares," Freya scoffed sarcastically

.  
"She's not still having them is she?" Keirdan questioned. "It's been over three weeks since Ehker died."

"They're not as frequent, but she still wakes up in the night shaking," Freya confessed. "Sometimes I get the residual feelings in them, before she blocks me out." She glanced at the two men with a sad quiet statement, "They're real bad. I think that's why she doesn't like to sleep that much around me anymore."

"Well Terell's with her now," Keirdan sighed, "So don't worry about it too much, he'll make sure she gets enough sleep."

"Well here we are," Maybs interupted, having returned with their drinks. She set each one down in turn and then diverted their attention on what they wanted to eat.

* * *

The Binary hotel was a busy place with guests coming and going at all hours of the day and night. The mid sized hotel was not extravagant by any means of the word. It had some elegance but nothing too extreme. Beautiful crystal chandeliers lined the main hall, which leant a small hint of refinement to the lobby. What it lacked in elegance it made up for in it's privacy rules. Guests of the hotel were left mostly to themselves, which suited Rogue's Gambit just fine. The less people that bothered them the better it was for them. Remaining unnoticed was what they preferred.

The rooms of the hotel were nicely decorated with small humble refinements. A nicely appointed bathroom, carpeted floors, a small wet bar, two double beds with night stands. A cushy sofa and an arm chair along with a small table was what guests found in their rented rooms. Their interiors were softly lit, which helped to keep up the illusion of a subtle romantic charm.

It was here, in two adjoining suites, where the small rebel band was staying. The two remaining members of Rogue's Gambit were waiting for their three absent friends to return from their mission; to make contact with their late captain's operative.

Terell Daxson sat in a cushy armchair not far from the bed where his girlfriend, Lana lay sleeping. He was an auburn haired Alderaanian man, in his mid twenties. His frame was similar to that of Keirdan Masters, with a muscular build, though he was just shy of six feet tall when he stood. At the moment his dark blue eyes were intently focused on what he was doing while he lightly hummed a favorite tune.

Skilled hands worked at reconnecting the intricate wiring of a midsized silver metal ball, which he had taken apart. It's two halves were in pieces on the table in front of him. He worked steadily, undisturbed by the thunderous downpour outside. Occasionally, after a loud thunder clap, he'd cast his attention over his shoulder to the bed, just to see if the sound had awakened his sleeping girlfriend. To his happy relief the sudden storm did not affect her slumber.

Terell connected the last two wires together and then closed up the silver sphere. He sat back in his chair and admired his handiwork. To an outsider of Rogue's Gambit this sphere would appear to be nothing more than a hovering lighting effects ball. No one would know what it really was, an enhanced holographic emitter. Terell stood and stretched, then glanced at the timepiece hanging on the wall. It had only been a little over two hours since he had started his final work on the sphere, shortly after Lana had fallen asleep.  
Anxious to see if he got it right this time, he pulled a palm-sized remote from his belt and pointed it at the silver ball. It rose into the air and hovered in place. It's almost inaudible hum captured the immediate attention of the cat-sized winged animal, who was partially curled up next to Lana on the bed. He laid with his head turned upside down purring softly, his short squirrel like arms lazily stretched out. The pupils of his sharp light blue, almost white, eyes dilated and then fixed on the hovering sphere.

Curiosity captured the strange looking animal. He rose and went silently, on all fours, to the very edge of the bed, all the while raising his partially serrated predatory beak into the air to sniff, trying to catch the ball's scent. Creature, as he was called, raised himself up on his feather covered talons to stand taller and gain a better vantage point. His ears pricked forward listening to the humming sound. Still wanting to be closer, he curled the end of his long prehensile tail around Lana's booted foot and leaned out as far as he could without using his wings.

Terell smiled when he heard the animal trill curiously at the silver ball. Creature never missed an invitation to play, so Terell shifted the controls, knowing that he would be attracted to the sphere's sudden dart from one spot to the next.

Sure enough Creature jumped up and started to chase the silver ball. He leapt from one piece of furniture to the next, wings spread out for extra balance while he took broad swipes at it with his short front paws. Again and again he tried and failed to catch the swift stealthy metal ball.

Terell kept the game of cat and mouse going until, finally annoyed at the hovering balls constant evasiveness, Creature took a more predatory stance and launched himself with deadly accuracy. In a flash of silvery-white feathers and a whipping of his long tail the sphere was snatched out of the air. Creature landed on all fours, the silver ball held tight in his black tipped prehensile tail.

"Alright, that's enough fun Creach, now give it back," Terell chuckled.

Creature ignored him and flew away with his prize to the bed, where he dropped it. He then folded his black tipped wings in close and flopped down, to playfully bat the ball between his front paws. The animal's crest feathers rose jauntily high when Terell came forward. Creature stopped the sphere with his paw and gazed up at the man.

"Oh, so you want to play it that way, do you?" Asked Terell.

Creature trilled at him with a keen expression and then focused his eyes on Terell's hand poised on the remote. With a teasing bat, he rolled the ball to his other paw and held it there.

"It's a game of who's faster? Is that it?" Terell questioned, while setting himself in a readied stance.

Creature nodded, then very slowly lifted his paw from the ball in a ready position. All the while keeping his intense light blue eyes focused on the man's.

"Okay then, on three," Terell suggested and he started to count, "One, two" His eyes shifted past the animal to the woman in the bed and his expression dropped to instant concern, "Oh Lana, I'm sorry we didn't mean to wake you."

In the second it took for Creature to glance over his left wing at the sleeping woman, Terell snatched the ball. Before he could fully draw his hand back Creature's tail wrapped around his wrist and caught him.

Honor, loyalty and swift reflexes were some of the traits that made Creature a trusted member of Rogue's Gambit. And though only an animal he clearly understood when a sneaky move had been thrown at him. The animal turned with a scolding growl.

"Shh," snickered Terell, placing a finger to his lips. "We don't really want to wake her up."

Creature apparently agreeing with this, released him and looked back at Lana. He abandoned the game, raised himself up on all fours and softly walked over to her pillow to check on her. She remained peacefully asleep. With a gentle touch he nuzzled her forehead and then laid down and rested his small head on hers. He started purring again, content to be right where he was. Terell stroked the animal's feathery soft head and tickled behind his ears when he came over to the side of the bed.

For a quiet moment Terell watched Lana sleep. She looked serenely innocent with her eyes closed. Her angular features seemed softened while she was lost in dreamless repose. Terell tenderly brushed her dark brown hair off her cheek and then bent down to softly kiss it. Lana did not stir. Terell's gaze showed clear affection as he watched her sleep. Creature perked up, peering at a spot on the opposite side of the bed. He trilled questioningly in that direction and Terell covered his beak while straightening.

"Shhh," he whispered, placing his finger to his lips again.

But Creature would not be silenced. He shook his head free and protectively growled at the vacant spot.

"What's the matter boy?" asked Terell, now looking where Creature was. He saw nothing, but had the faintest feeling that something was amiss with his surroundings now. With a subtle breath he closed his eyes and tried to let his mind see what his eyes could not. No image came to him, but he did feel a great sense of calm settle over him. When he opened his eyes he realized that he was caressing Creature's head, calming the animal's protective instincts. After a second Terell smiled to himself and shook his head as though he thought he might be losing his mind for a moment. "It's okay boy, there's nothing here to get your hackles up for."

He then placed the silver sphere on the nightstand. "Hey Creach," the animal cast his attention over his shoulder at him, "keep an eye on her, while I go take a shower."

Creature straightened and became more attentive, as though guarding the sleeping Corellian. Terell smiled and then disappeared into the bathroom. The animal's inspection fell on the opposite side of the bed again. He stared intently at what appeared to be nothing but air and emitted a low warning growl. The sound of the shower starting, broke Creature's attention from nothing as he decided that he too needed a bath. He moved off the pillow, settled on Lana's right, between her and nothing and began his daily preening.

* * *

Somewhere in another part of the galaxy two ships hurtled through hyperspace. On board the_ Millennium Falcon_ Han was seated around the holo table in the hold relaxing with Princess Leia, who was finishing her tale that brought him up to speed on what had happened in the Alliance during his six month absence.

"So the Alliance is regrouping near the Majestic Nebula," Leia finished with a mild sigh.

"It sounds like you guys have really been busy while I've been away," said Han.

"We've had to come out of hiding," Leia told him with a small nod, "all the sections of the Alliance have been revealed to one another. After the heavy losses we took on Hoth, we've had to join forces just to try and regroup our numbers."

"How many did we lose on Hoth?" Han asked with concern.

"You know that the first few ships got away before we left," Leia began. Han nodded, remembering the report going out over Hoth's icy hanger speakers announcing their successful escapes. "We lost about three ships after that and some of their x-wing escorts," she told him sadly. "More than half of our ground troops are still unaccounted for as well as some of our smaller ships. And until we showed up with Luke, after Cloud City, they thought we were all lost."

"The Empire really hit us hard," Han agreed with a grim nod.

Leia shook her head and whispered gravely, "All those people left behind" She fell silent, her eyes reflecting the burden of her command. Han didn't need his full sight back to know that she was feeling responsible for the loss of life on Hoth.

"Hey, come on, you did the best that you could do and then some," he assured her seriously. "You stayed longer than anyone expected you to, or wanted you to for that matter."

"You stayed as well," she reminded him, fondly meeting his gaze.

Han felt his stomach turn over with sudden nerves. She was waiting for him to admit how he felt about her, he was sure of it. He had played her game of hard-to-get and won. Twice he had been moved, far more than she knew, by her confessions of love. Still he didn't know why he couldn't give voice to his own true feelings for her. Naturally he covered his sudden awkward feeling with a sarcastic bit of honesty that had nothing to do with his feelings.

"That's only because Chewie and I were frantically putting this old girl back together." The old swagger was back in Han's voice when he slapped the pad of the bench he was leaning against. "I wasn't going to leave her behind for the Empire to scrap."

Leia smiled and couldn't help but toss a friendly little jeer back at him. "And here I thought you stayed just so you could impress me. My hero, come to my rescue."

"More like playing the hero and look were it got us both," said Han, his brow coming together in harsh judgement of his actions.  
"Vader still caught up with us. You probably wouldn't have been captured if you'd left with someone other than me." Much to Han's suprise, she didn't argue with him. Instead an ironic smile spread across the princess' face.

"The funny thing is Han, if you hadn't taken me off Hoth when you did then more people would have died," She told him.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Well, if Vader hadn't been so distracted with capturing us to get to Luke, then he probably would have succeeded in completely decimating my entire segment of the Alliance. Your actions saved a lot of people on Hoth. As a matter of fact you've got commodations waiting for you when we get back to the Alliance. There might even be another medal coming your way."

"Keep the medal," said Han, waving his hand as though the idea of another medal was an annoying fly buzzing in his ear. "I didn't save you just so I could collect them." He gazed at her, wrapped casually in her dark desert cloak. Her hair was still in the long singular braid that someone in Jabba's court had put it up in. Even with his poor eye sight he could see how beautiful she was, like an angel come to _his_ _rescue_. Leia blushed under his serious inspection and shyly diverted her gaze to her cloak. She didn't pull it closer to herself though. On the contrary she let it slip open, revealing the slave outfit she'd been forced to wear for Jabba. Han touched her chin and tenderly raised it up until she met his gaze once more.

"The truth is your Highness, I couldn't leave you behind."

His confession made her blush more. It was his way of saying how he felt without actually saying the words '_I love you_.' She leaned over and met his lips in a deeply affectionate kiss.

* * *

Five black gloved fingers slowly flexed and then lowered one by one to the palm and opened back up. Luke was testing the response time of his damaged mechanical hand while his ship sped through hyperspace. He frowned some, not fully satisified with it's delayed response and removed the glove to inspect his injury again. He found the problem immediately. One wire was partially severed in the back of his bionic hand. He searched through the side compartment and pulled out the electrical/medical kit that Too-Onebee had given him after he'd recieved his replacement. He was greatful that he'd had the foresight to place it in there, for just such an occasion like this.

Luke set the kit on his lap and opened it, then carefully stuck his left index finger into the opening of his injury and felt around to assess the damage. With an understanding nod, he removed his finger and took out a small electro scalpel, then glanced back at his hand.

This was going to hurt.

He closed his eyes and prepared himself to deal with the pain he was going to feel while cutting into his flesh covered bionic hand. With a controlled breath through his teeth he carefully cut an inch long incision just beyond the injury and then spread it open.  
Upon closer inspection Luke realized that the wire needed to be replaced. But with no other resources to fix his hand with he had to settle for the quick fix. It only took a short moment for him to splice the damaged wire and secure some medical tape around it. Once done he retested the hand again, closely watching the interior mechanics of his replacement while it moved.

"That's better," he said with mild satisfaction.

Luke then placed the same medical tape over the incision he'd made to help keep it closed, all the while, ignoring the dull painful throbbing of the cut.

He returned the specialty medical kit to the side compartment and then slipped the black glove back on his hand for protection. With his hand taken care of there was no other distraction to keep his mind from going over the horrible Force vision he'd seen earlier.  
He looked at the ships controls and saw that he still had several hours before his hyperspace jump to Zirus Five was over. Luke sighed, greatly annoyed that he had no other distractions for his mind. Sure enough he started thinking of the images in his vision. Princess Leia's face came into sharp relief, her lifeless eyes looking shocked as blood trailed down from the blaster shot in her right temple.

Luke briskly shook the image from his mind. "Well alright if you can't stop thinking about, then you'd better start making use of it," he told himself.

Artoo-Detoo caught his attention with a questioning beep.

"No Artoo I wasn't talking to you."

The droid returned with a concerned series of whistles and beeps. Which Luke couldn't help but smile at when he read it.

"No Artoo I didn't hit my head in Jabba's palace." The smile faded as he told his faithful droid to keep watch while he tried to get some shut eye. "Wake me up when we're ready to come out of hyperspace."

Artoo-Detoo beeped his reply and then set himself on full alert.

Luke then settled back into his seat and closed his eyes. Not to sleep, but to meditate on the images in his Force vision. More specifically on the five strangers he was sure he was going to meet in the near future. Better to keep his mind fixed on them, than on the events he saw them all take place in.

The Jedi's mind became serene with each relaxing breath he took. Soon Luke's subconscious was once again freeing itself to become one with the Force. It sped faster than lightspeed to the moon were the five strangers were. At first he saw them all as though from above and then as he concentrated more he was going on a level with them.

He then found himself in a room, near the side of a bed, where the woman was sleeping. She didn't stir while the auburn haired man lightly kissed her cheek.

Luke's attention was then drawn to the strangest looking animal he'd ever seen when it straightened up on the pillow and trilled at him. He felt sure, by the animal's posture, that it was sensitive to the Force and could therefore feel his presence. It stared intently at him and growled.

The Jedi was astonished by the man's reaction to the animal's protective nature, when he actively tapped into the Force. This man knew something of the mystical energy and though he was not strong enough in it to see him, Luke instantly knew that he'd had some practice in how to use it. Here was someone that he could introduce to Yoda for possible training.

Luke was only slightly disappointed when the man shrugged the odd moment of and then disappeared into the bathroom.

The animal moved off the pillow and settled himself between the Jedi and his sleeping charge and began preening.

Luke's focus fell back on the woman, who looked very young. He thought that perhaps she might still be in her teens and found her to be reasonably attractive now that he could see her features a little more clearly. There was only a slight trace of a distortion about her.

The animal jumped sharply when she suddenly sat upright in the bed, startled awake by something. Her faded appearance instantly came into the sharpest focus Luke had ever seen of her. She looked panic stricken right in his direction and for a moment Luke entertained the idea that, like the man, she'd sensed his presence. Breathing very hard, she scanned the room wildly as though searching for the cause of her abrupt jolt to consciousness. After finding nothing she leaned forward, pressing her palms into her eyes, in an apparent attempt to banish the remnants of the fear that had woken her.

"Get grip Lana," she told herself sternly, rubbing her chest, trying to calm the shocked beating in her heart.

Luke felt some relief, aside from finally seeing her clearly, he'd gotten her name. Now at least he had something with which to find them when he arrived on Zirus Five.

He watched her lower her hands to the bed and let herself fall back onto her elbows with her eyes shut and her brow wrinkled warily. "There's nothing there. . . nothing, it's just a bad dream," she whispered, trying to convince herself that she was alone.  
The animal bumped his head against her right side, gaining her tired attention.

"I'm okay Creach," she assured, her gaze straying to the right of her bed.

Luke saw age far beyond her years reflected in her hazel eyes. She had the look of one who had seen and taken part in violent battles. A part of Luke felt saddened by this, here was another like him, who's blissful innocence had been stolen away by the harsh realities of war with the Empire.

Lana slide back to lean against the wall, whereupon Creature climbed into her lap and started purring. A faint smile came to her, revealing that perhaps not all her innocence was gone when the animal solicited her attention with a soft trill.

She inclined her head and bumped foreheads with him, before lightly kissing him between his ears. Then with a heavy sigh she sat back and leaned her head against the wall. Her tired lids became heavy. She covered a deep yawn and then gazed without real focus in Luke's direction. She absentmindedly pet the animal in her lap, until sleep finally reclaimed her.

Only then did Luke pull his subconscious back to himself, several lightyears away. Through his insight he'd gained her name and that of her strange pet, he would not forget either of them.

* * *


	4. The Dark Lords duplicity

Parts of this chapter were written long before Episode I & II came out. I changed only a few things,(added the names of Shmi, Padme' and Qui-Gon) and added a few scenes to tie the story to parts of the two new movies. Please enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter Three  
The Dark Lord's duplicity

* * *

**

Cloud City was beautiful in its splendor within the clouds. It sat silently in the sky, seemingly abandoned as a lone figure walked through its empty streets and corridors, followed closely by a small droid. As the young rebel walked through the city in search of something elusive, the small droid slowly faded away while the clouds began to take over the city and engulfed it. The young man looked round without fear as the clouds fast approached him. Calmly he walked through a door and was inside the heart of the city, where the clouds could not reach him. And still there was no one to be found, only silence.

He stood listening, until the stillness was suddenly broken by the faint sounds of a battle nearby. He turned in the direction of the noise and followed it through the halls to another door. As he stepped through it his outfit changed. The tan fatigues that he was wearing melted into the clothing of the Jedi. He saw two figures dueling. Their lightsabers clashing inside the carbon freezing chamber, blood red against sky blue locked in a deadly struggle for survival. The Dark Lord's breathing could be heard like a metronome calmly pacing the battle. Vader's saber never failed to hit it's mark as he pushed young Skywalker's inexperienced blade back towards the edge of the freezing pit.

"Your future lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew this to be true," the Dark Lord said as he advanced on the boy once more to push him back toward a gapping hole in the floor behind.

"No!" Skywalker's determined voice echoed throughout the room as his body disappeared into the freezing-pit.

"All too easy," Vader stated, with a casually methodic smile. He turned off his saber and started the freezing process with a wave of his mighty black gloved hand.

"I won't be caught that easily, father, nor will I be converted as you were," the young Jedi stated after witnessing himself disappear into the pit.

The Dark Lord's smile faded under his mask when he turned to face in the direction of Skywalker's confident youthful voice. He saw the boy standing in the doorway dressed in the familiar uniform of the Jedi, only his was jet black. The son of Skywalker looked stronger as the outside light radiated brilliantly behind him. Vader looked back to the carbon freezing pit and was shocked to discover himself standing on the edge of a huge open volcano. The smell of sulfur attacked his nose as he felt the fear inside him raising with the hot molten lava.

"_No! _" Vader staggered back from the edge of the great precipice and turned with a growl. "I won't let you throw me into that pit again Obi-Wan. You failed old man!"

The Dark Lord's lightsaber sprang to life in his tightened angry grip. "You stole my bride from me!" He turned and advanced with a lunge at the boy. "And _my son! _"

The Jedi reacted instantly to defend himself with a new green lightsaber. Their blades connected with an angry and violent hiss, which reflected the Dark Lords mood. "They were my _salvation! " _he growled bitterly. "Where did you take them? Tell me now or I'll kill you where you stand."

"I'm not Obi-Wan," Skywalker answered calmly while he held the Sith Lord's lightsaber at bay with his green blade held in his own black gloved hand.

"No, you're not. . .You're Anakin Skywalker's child. . ._My son_. . .Luke." Vader eased the pressure on his saber when he realized that he was staring into the caring eyes of his offspring. Those clear blue eyes, he knew them well, they were the same as Anakin Skywalker's. And they looked back at him with such affection, no words could explain. At once Vader knew what his bride had seen every time that he had looked at her. Anger and hatred rose up inside the Dark Lord when he saw himself as he once looked in his youth in the boy standing before him. He took his bitter hatred of Obi-Wan out on Luke as he thrust the boy back and then lunged at him with his laser sword at a fiery pace.

Vader felt the power of the dark side helping him to maneuver faster and stronger then he ever had before and this time he did not pull any of his blows as he had in the carbon freezing chamber. They battled furiously, with the Dark Lord crashing down on Luke with all the might of the Dark Force. The boy should have fallen under his endless barrage. And yet his son countered and parried every move he made, effortlessly, calmly, without breaking a sweat and with just one hand. This only made Vader's anger boil as he maneuvered Luke back to the edge of the volcano and spat out a question that was burning deep inside him. "Did _HE _ name you "Luke" before _HE_ stole you from me too?"

Luke sprang into the air, gracefully somersaulting over the Dark Lord's head and landed without sound two sword lengths behind him. "Does it matter who named me, father?"

"Yes," Vader hissed when he realized he was once again standing close to the edge of the volcano looking into it's molten center. Luke had out maneuvered him. He turned facing the youth when the young rebel spoke again.

"Why? It doesn't change who I am. Flesh of your flesh and blood of your blood."

Luke switched off his lightsaber and threw it over Vader's head into the lava filled pit below. "Obi-Wan is no more responsible for the choices you made in your life, than he is for my life and it's direction. For in the end _YOU_ made the decision to turn to the Dark side." Luke's deep blue affectionate gaze pierced Vader's black armor, touching his very soul. The Sith Lord felt the darkness being chipped away by the boy's love. Luke spoke again with clear strong conviction in his voice, "We will fight no more." He extended his gloved hand out towards the Sith Lord, "Come with me father, there's nothing for you here anymore. Take my hand and let me lead you out of this empty darkness. It's what mother would want."

_Remarkable child_, the Dark Lord thought to himself as he admired the youth's abilities. Luke was stronger than him and wiser in the light side of the Force than he ever was. While he gazed at his son he knew that he was not a boy at all, but a young man in his prime, who would never give in to the Dark side--_ever_. He had the strength of will to face his own destruction, rather than succumb to the darkness within himself. Gone was Vader's hatred. He felt his anger slowly melting away as well, replaced with pride and the growing affection of a parent.

_I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear Lord Vader._

Palpatine's words echoed all around father and son. Vader's pulse ran cold at the sound of his Dark Master's voice. He took a step towards Luke, who continued to gaze at him with total affection, paying no mind to the old Emperor. Vader raised his red lightsaber over his head to strike a killing blow and then froze as two female figures suddenly appeared on either side of Luke, flanking him.

_Kill him! Kill him now before he destroys us both! _

Not even Palpatine's chilling command could make the Dark Lord move against the trio as they stood before him, at that moment.

"Anakin, come back to us, son," Shmi's gentle voice beckoned him and touched a part of his soul he thought had died long ago on Tatooine with her.

The black helmet hid the look of surprise on his pale face as he looked at the first person he had ever loved and lost. "Mother! No you're dead, it's an old Jedi trick." Vader moved in closer towards Luke as Shmi continued, stepping in front of her grandson to meet her child.

"No, son I'm not dead as long as you remember me. Oh my little Annie how you've grown." She moved, wrapping her arms around him. He swallowed when a hard lump began to form in his throat. He felt the walls blocking the memories of his gentle loving mother crumble within her embrace. "I never left you son, I've always been here buried deep inside you." She touched his heart with her tanned, weathered hand and then disappeared as she slipped into his body.

"Look at your son Anakin and remember the man you once were--strong, caring, and most of all _good_," Shmi's words trailed off as Vader slowly lowered his saber.

_Kill him!_ The Emperor ordered sternly.

"I must obey my master," the Dark Lord said automatically. Again the saber went over his head to strike.

"No! Anakin please!" The young Queen put herself between them. Vader froze once again. She looked at Luke and they smiled warmly at each other when she touched his cheek. She then turned her warm brown, tear filled, eyes to her husband, "He is _our_ son. A living legacy of our love; you can't destroy him. If your anger needs a victim, then I offer myself in his place, for I'm the one who took him from you. But hear this first, I love you Anakin Skywalker, I always have." Her voice faltered for a moment as tears streaked down her beautiful face. The Dark Lord lowered his red blade. "No matter what Palpatine has been whispering in your ear about Obi-Wan and I, you know it's not true. You've always known in your heart that I could love no other." She stepped forward and touched his mask. Vader closed his eyes as he felt her hands on his face pulling him down to kiss the dark helmet. He felt her soft lips pressing against his as she too stepped into his body and opened up the place where he held her memories. "Anakin, look at _our_ son standing so tall, strong and pure--like our love in the beginning--untainted by outside influences."

The Dark Lord gazed once more upon Luke Skywalker and this time switched off his saber.

_KILL HIM, I SAY. . . NOW!_

The Emperor's words reverberated everywhere as the heat of the volcano sprang to life with Palpatine's fury. Hot lava rose higher, slowly spilling out over the edge towards Vader.

The saber hissed violently back to life as if in angry protest against it's owner. Vader moved away from the hot magma and watched in disbelief when it took on the appearance of his Dark Master as it approached him. Great fear rose inside Vader when he thought that he could smell his flesh burning once more within his mask as he felt the heat from the figure raising hotter.

"_KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM!_" Palpatine hissed while the lava figure boiled with his anger, distorting it's already grotesque features while he moved closer to the Dark Lord. Without thinking Vader automatically lunged at Luke.

The young rebel moved back gracefully, then slipped and fell on loose rocks under his feet when he realized he hadn't moved fast enough. He glanced at the opened wound on his side. It wasn't a killing blow, but it bled like one. Luke held his side and slowly stood back up. He glanced at the Dark Lord with love in his eyes. "Kill me if you must father. But know this before I die. . . . I've loved you all my life and I forgive you now, for what you feel you must do."

"FINISH HIM, VADER!"

"**_No! _**" The Dark Lord's ominous voice cracked, he choked back emotion and turned on the lava figure behind him. "He's my son, my flesh and blood. **_I can't! _**"

"You've lost your anger my old friend, it's what makes you strong. Look at young Skywalker." Palpatine's voice seethed with mockery as the crooked figure melted back into the lava. "Your son." Vader glanced back at Luke while the Emperor's voice echoed all around. Palpatine was everywhere and nowhere all at once. _He is a living reminder of everything that you never were or ever will be. He's better than you. He's going to die, and he knows it. Look at the lack of fear in his eyes. I see now that you are too weak to kill him._ The Emperor's crooked form finally reappeared behind Luke. A look of possessed evil reflected in his fiery yellow eyes and a maniacal grin on his pale face. _He will take his place at my side or he will die! _

The Emperor then lunged at the Dark Lord's son with all the power of the Dark Force.

"Drop Luke!" Vader heard himself warn as he threw his red lightsaber directly at his son. The young rebel dropped to the ground once again and looked over his shoulder at the old Emperor. The old man wailed in pain when his servant's saber struck him solidly in the chest and then slowly cut him in two as it slid down his withered body until he vanished completely, dropping the lifeless saber hilt to the ground.

Vader sank to the ground relieved that his son was saved and yet terrified that the Emperor might again rise to take revenge. The silence that lingered for a moment was broken by the hoarse sobs of a man in great turmoil. He looked at his son as Luke reached down to help him back to his feet. Vader glanced at his hand when his child returned his weapon to him. They stood looking at each other, father and son. Luke smiled warmly at Vader and then stepped inside him filling the rest of his heart with the warmth of his affection.

The Dark Lord woke, covered in sweat. He swallowed hard as he heard his son's warning in a soft whisper inside his head, _Bury your feelings deep down, father, or they could be used against you. . ._

Vader sat upright and looked around his small sleeping chamber which was similar to his meditation chamber. It was black on the outside and stark white inside. It had a slightly reclined bed, that looked more like an oversized armchair. Ever since his lungs where damaged by volcanic vapors the Dark Lord could not sleep in any other position or in any environment that wasn't free of toxins without his helmet.

Vader looked at the control panel on the wall and with a mere thought activated it. He waited patiently as his black helmet was lowered slowly over his head. A high pitched hissing could be heard as a purity seal was made when the helmet was secured into place. When the chamber opened the Dark Lord stepped out into his own personal suite.

His heart raced as he felt the faint presence of young Skywalker within the room. Vader turned sharply to the side, half expecting to see his son standing behind him, high up in the old Jedi temple on Coruscant in the Imperial capital. Clearly Vader was shaken by his dream and its possible meaning.

He had only been back for a short while and had not yet met with his Master on his new assignment. He could not face the Emperor with these thoughts running through his mind or Palpatine would know.

The Dark Lord had of course dreamed of killing his old master many times to gain his power and control of the universe. That was the way of the Sith. The Dark Master took on his apprentice with the full knowledge that one day that apprentice would challenge him and, if successful, take his place as Master and start the cycle all over again. This was the first time, however, that there was no political agenda behind the old man's death, only the strong desire to protect his son from the darkness within Palpatine's empty soul.

Vader closed his eyes and cleared his mind of the visions within his dream. He remained that way for a while, not moving. Slowly another place entered the Dark Lords mind and he was transported back to another time. . .

_She_ had found him standing like this on his balcony, on her home world, trying to meditate. She had been quiet in her approach, still he felt her there. Even with his eyes closed he could see the way she looked at him with true concern for his well being. He remembered how her presence eased his worried mind and calmed his troubled heart as he struggled with a difficult decision. His mother needed him. . . but she needed him too as much as he needed her. He reached back with his hand and she took it. The warmth of her touch filled him with such joy. Still it was not enough to block out the sounds of his mother's agony. If only he had acted sooner than she wouldn't be dead. If only he had followed his own instincts and not anothers then perhaps they would both still be alive. She turned to leave.

"Don't go, your presence is soothing," he heard himself whispering his calm request to her in a different voice. A softer, more youthful voice that was made hollow by the mask he wear.

Vader opened his eyes and found his hand reaching out for her and she was not there. He felt the moisture filling his eyes and briskly shook his head with a growl of frustration.

The memory of her brought his anger over her lose back to the surface and helped wash away the warm feelings that had stolen into his heart.

She was dead. They were both dead. He was alone, with nothing more to keep him company but his own angry thoughts. Well. . . Perhaps not that alone.

He walked across the large room to a hidden switch on the wall behind a huge marble planter in the corner. One touch and out popped a hidden panel on the wall, revealing three small training seekers. He had changed them into holo emitters years ago. Two of the silver spheres were dusty, and without thinking Vader tried to blow the dust off them with his breath then realized that no matter how much he blew, his breath would not make it past the grill of his dark mask.

Angrily he picked them up and dusted them off with his gloved hand. One of them was dented, with scrape marks on it's dull surface. When he threw them over his shoulder, they activated immediately, hovering high above the floor. Slowly the Dark Lord took out the last seeker, a newer looking one and carried it with him to a small table where he placed it down gently. He looked at the lifeless seeker and listened to the sound of his own breath as the mask's complex breathing apparatus took air from around him, purifying it before feeding it into his damaged lungs.

"Activate, alpha Annie. Activate, delta Anakin. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of two holographic images as they greeted him, their feminine voices overlapping each other.

"Hello...Annie...Hello...Anakin...My son...My husband."

"Hello mother..." Vader turned and looked at the old holographic image of his mother. He had programed the sphere with all his knowledge of her and had bonded some of her essence to it with the Force long before he succumbed to the darkness within his soul.

"Anakin my lov..."

"Deactivate voice processor delta Anakin." Vader cut off the vocal transmitter on his deceased wife's hologram and scrutinized her image as it continued to speak without sound.

"Why did you bring her out if you didn't want to hear her, son?" Shmi's holographic image asked.

"I will look on her for the moment, but I don't need to hear her lies again."

"It has been a long time since I've seen this room." The hologram looked around the elegant suite then back at Vader. "Are we back on Coruscant?" The dark Lord inclined his helmeted head and glanced at his mother's image.

"I've always liked it here. It's a shame I couldn't have seen it when my soul was living." The hologram was so lifelike in its movements and it's vocal tones, that it was hard at times for Vader to think of it as a projected image. He had done such a thorough job of bonding some of his mother's essence to the small training seeker shortly after her death when he was still apprenticing under Obi-Wan. It made her physical loss easier for him to handle and made Obi-Wan nervous when he'd witness what his young apprentice had done.

As he walked to a huge window to look out over Coruscant, Vader remembered standing in the center of the Jedi council chamber while twelve sets of eyes scrutinized his very being. They were always willing to tell him that his actions would lead him down a dark path. He remembered the betrayal and the anger he felt towards his former master when the twelve council members decided that he should deactivate and dismantle his mother's seeker after they had viewed the hologram for themselves.

Only Shmi and Qui-Gon had faith in his abilities to overcome any dark future that he might face as an adult. And so he hid his mother's seeker away from everyone and presented a dismantled false seeker as proof of it's deactivation. He willingly deceived them and they never suspected it.

The great Jedi council, so complacent in it's position within the universe that they couldn't even see their fatal mistake. They might have been able to quell their own destruction looming on the horizon, if they had shown Anakin just a little compassion for the loss of his mother. Instead they had apathetically dealt with him and inadvertently started him down his dark path as they sent Jedi out one by one and sometimes two by two to their deaths in search of their Dark rivals.

"What's on your mind, son? What's wrong?"

"What makes you think there is anything wrong?" Vader gazed down on the huge city as it started coming to life in the early dawn hours.

"You brought Padme out and you didn't vent your anger on her. Have you forgiven her?" Shmi's seeker moved slowly making her image appear to be walking around the old Jedi counsel chambers freely as though she were real. She stopped next to her son's side and looked out over the vast city below, then turned her weathered eyes to the horizon as the sun began to rise. "The sunrise is beautiful, but it's nothing like Tatooine's dual sunsets."

"You were always fond of that rock of a planet," Vader stated dispassionately, then paused a moment, thinking.

"I do have something to tell you, mother. I should have told you when I first learned of it." The Dark Lord walked back to the table and picked up the last training seeker, he looked back at Shmi's hologram as it approached him.

"What is it, another hologram of Padme or is this one going to be Obi-Wan again. If it's your former master I don't wish to witness you destroy it."

"It's not Kenobi."

He tossed the seeker into the air above. It hovered overhead, waiting for it's instructions. "Activate Gamma Skywalker."

Luke Skywalker suddenly appeared, holding a blaster in his hand in holographic form in front of the Dark Lord. It moved silently as though it was looking for something, then flickered as it changed to start it's sequence again. The blaster was back in it's holster and a small blue and white astro droid appeared behind him.

"Skip to frame 27 and freeze Gamma Skywalker," Vader ordered, then looked at Shmi's image to see her reaction.

The hologram drew in a breath as though she were real when she looked at Luke's holographic face. She reached out trying to touch the image. "Anakin, my son."

Vader frowned under his black mask. "Anakin Skywalker is dead, mother. That is my son," he pointed vehemently at Padme's hologram, "and her final betrayal--His name is Luke Skywalker."

"If my son is truly dead then this young man could not possibly be your son, so you have no reason for your anger," Shmi stated calmly.

"He is my son!"

"Yet his name is Skywalker. So how can he be yours, my Lord?" The hologram questioned as she turned to look at her living child. "For you to be this young man's father, you would first have to admit that you are Anakin Skywalker, still among the living."

"It's true that Anakin Skywalker lived inside me once mother, but no more. He died when she left him for a better life among the royal family of Alderaan the moment she thought I was dead. She must have thrown my son away the instant he was born when she realized that he resembled me and not her new husband. Obi-Wan robbed me of her and in turn she robbed me of my son."

"Listen to yourself Anakin, you've already admitted who you really are. You call me mother. And I was once, when I was living. But the child that I carried and gave birth to is not the black armor I see before me, but the man behind the mask--the mask of anger and hatred you hide behind. You are my son, Anakin Skywalker and nothing that you do or say will ever change that. You were born a slave and though you didn't see my tears, I cried the day I let you go with Qui-Gon. You helped save an entire planet from slavery and became what you always dreamed of being--a great Jedi Knight. You're not dead son. You've only lost your way." The hologram walked over to Padme's image, looking at it as she continued.

"Yes, she married another, but only after she thought that you were dead. As for why she gave up her child, the only thing I can think is that it was to protect him from your Dark Master, Palpatine." Shmi glanced back at Vader. "A mother's love is hard to explain. If she thought that her child's life was in danger she would have sent him to the mines of Kessel if it was the only way to save him, even if it meant that she might never see him again. As long as Luke was alive and safe nothing else mattered. . . Not even you, son."

"If you need someone to place your anger on, then let it be the one who is truly responsible for everything that has gone wrong since you chose to follow him."

"My Master did not make her run into the arms of another man. _That_ she choose to do on her own. He was right all along about her."

"Palpatine lied to you and you know it. You could have gone back to her and learned the truth, but you didn't. You chose instead to believe and follow the Emperor down his path of deception and devastation. What else could she think, son, but that you were dead as I'm sure Obi-Wan had told her. How can you hold on to such anger for something that you have no control over now?"

Vader gave no answer.

Shmi sighed and looked at Luke's hologram as she quietly walked over to it. "And does your Master know of your son?" She glanced at Vader and saw him give a slow nod. Shmi gazed back at the hologram for a long moment. "What are the Emperor's intentions with my grandson?"

Again the Dark Lord said nothing. He was shocked that Shmi's hologram would lay claim to Luke so quickly.

"Your son is a handsome young man. He must be very strong in the Force for Palpatine to want him dead."

"What makes you think the Emperor wants him dead?" Vader asked.

"It's obvious, son. How could the Emperor look on any child of yours and not see a threat to his existence? That threat would have to be vanquished before it had a chance to raise up and destroy him. Am I wrong?"

The Sith Lord slowly walked towards his son's hologram as he explained, "My Master wants him to join us."

"Do you really think that your Master is going to give Luke a chance to decline his proposal? What does your heart tell you about that, son?"

Vader didn't have to listen to what his heart had to say, he knew what his Dark Master wanted with Luke. He knew that Palpatine had suspected that he had let the opportunity to kill the Jedi escape him on Could City. He walked past his mother's hologram back to the window and looked out it again.

"Make no mistake, Anakin, the Emperor will have his way. And if he thinks for a moment that you are incapable of carrying out his will he'll find someone who can. Either way your son is as good as dead," Shmi declared. Her holographic image turned in the direction of the door to the suite, when a gentle tone announced someone was waiting outside to enter the room. She looked back at the Dark Lord who turned and looked from the door to her.

"Good bye son. I hope it won't be too long before I see you again." Shmi's image faded away slowly and her seeker returned to it's spot in the hidden wall panel.

"Good bye mother," the Dark Lord sighed in an undertone. He mentally turned off the remaining two seekers and sent them back to their spots. The hidden panel closed as Vader looked at the door.

"Enter."

The Door slid open with a gentle hiss and Melea Tempest walked through it into the room. She had a similar look to the Dark Lord's dead wife, with waist long light brown hair that was partially held up in a braided bun on the top of her head. She was not tall in stature, but what she lacked in height she made up for in beauty. Gaining the favor of men was never a problem for her. Powerful men lavished her with gifts and money to win her affections.

She was highly intelligent as well and used it to her benefit, graciously accepting the gifts offered her without giving anything of herself away in return. She knew no man and swore that no man would ever know her. For the one she wanted was unattainable; and therefore, she would remain so as well.

Melea was the Emperor's clever pawn set in place as a personal aide to the Dark Lord, in the hopes that her resemblance to his long dead wife would earn his trust, so that he might confide in her. She would at the end of every meeting with Lord Vader report any possible intrigues against the Emperor. However Palpatine, though brilliant in all things tactical and manipulative, never understood the workings of love. He knew how to use the emotion to his advantage but not how to control it in others and therefore he had never suspected that his pawn would cast aside her loyalties to him for his faithful servant.

Years of watching after the fallen Jedi had long since swayed her heart towards him, though she never showed it to him or his Master. She knew she was a painful reminder to Vader of what he had lost, due to his old Jedi Master and friend; Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Emperor had counted on her to fan the flames of the Dark Lord's hatred of all things Jedi related, including his own son. Melea therefore knew that she had no hope of earning what she knew his dead wife had owned, his heart.

Melea walked towards the Dark Lord without fear, then stopped and bowed in front of him. "My Lord."

"What news have you of the Emperor's plans?"

"Your suspicions were correct My Lord. He _is_ sending Mandalorian Hunters after Skywalker as we speak."

Melea stood quietly by as Vader turned and paced around the room in thought. She watched him walk past her and turned, never taking her eyes off him while he contemplated his next move. She was _his_ loyal servant and would wait patiently by all day for his next order, if that's how long it took for him to give it.

Finally after several minutes of silence Vader asked her a question. "You still have contacts among the hierarchy of the Mandalorians?"

"Yes my Lord. And some of them are sympathetic to the Old Republic. I know of a disbanded member of the Red Guard who would follow you without question to regain his position and ranking."

The Dark Lord said nothing, to her added information about their loyalties. "Good. Have them send out the ex-Red Guard to intercept the Hunters and tell him to make haste. Palpatine has made a bad decision if he's thinks I'm going to let anyone deal with young Skywalker."

He paced past Melea once more.

"No one is going to harm _my son_," Vader vow as an after thought to the Emperor's latest action against Luke. He turned his helmeted head to her with a menacing order, "Make sure this ex-guard understands that I will be the only one to bring Skywalker to the Emperor."

"As you wish my Lord." Melea bowed and exited the room.

* * *

Keirdan, Bailen and Freya were just finishing up with their meal in Taver's Tavern, on Zirus Five. 

Maybs came over to their table after Keirdan caught her eye.

"Yes, can I get you three something else?" she asked. "We have a fine selection of desserts."

"No thanks I'm full," said Keirdan.

"Yeah I couldn't eat another bite," Bailen replied, with a satisfied stretch.

"I'm surprised you managed to finish what you ordered," teased Freya, "Three helpings of Tralaxian stew? Honestly you're a bottomless pit." She closely examined his thin frame, "Where do you put it all?"

"In my legs," Bailen smiled, stretching out his long legs.

"Well that explains it," Freya sighed with mild amusement, watching him casually cross his legs next to her.

"You'll be wanting your check then?" Maybs inquired with a pleasant smile.

"That and a tour of the backstage area," Keirdan answered.

"I'm sorry but back stage is for performing bands only." Maybs replied. "Unless you happen to be members of the band that's playing here tomorrow night then you can't go back there."

"We're part of Rogue's Gambit," Keirdan told her. "We have a standing offer to do a gig here."

"Oh well, that's different then," Maybs smiled pleasantly again. "Where is your manager, Ehker Recs?"

"He's not here."

Maybs frowned slightly at Keirdan. "I'm afraid that you're going to have to wait for him to show up, before you can go backstage. When were you expecting him to arrive?"

"He's not coming," Freya answered, drawing the tavern woman's attention, when Keirdan fell conspicuously silent.

"Well then I don't know how we're going to work this out. Your manager was the one who set this up, and it's with him that Stilmon made the arrangements for your standing gig." She paused for a moment in thought then, "If you have him call Stilmon with your conformation--"

"He can't call," Keirdan said sadly. His obvious tone gained Maybs' suspicious inspection.

"Has something happen to Ehker?" she inquired. The sudden raise in her worried concern spoke louder than words to Freya.

"He was a friend of yours," the empath guessed.

Maybs nodded.

"He and Stilmon share some history," she confirmed. As she scanned their somber faces she voiced what they could not bring themselves to say. "He's dead isn't he?"

"Yes," Keirdan quietly answered.

Maybs became suddenly misty eyed. She glanced back at her husband tending the bar. "He saved my Stilmon's life once," she said almost to herself.

Before she looked away Stilmon caught her stare and handed his duties off to another bartender and then left the counter.

"When did it happen?" Maybs asked as Stilmon walked up.

Keirdan answered her question but did not give any details on how their captain died.

"What's going on?" Stilmon asked, gaining his wife's attention. He was more than concerned by her sad expression. "What is it?"

"It's Ehker's, Stilmon, he's--" Maybs paused, finding her bad news hard to say. Still she took a breath and explained, "He's dead."

Stilmon did not look shocked at this. On the contrary, he gave a heavy sigh as he examined the trio at the table, "You must be members of Rogue's Gambit." After they nodded he motioned them and Maybs to follow him backstage.

Keirdan and Bailen exchanged a significant look and then turned to Freya, who gave the slightest reassuring nod that they weren't being set up. They all stood and proceeded to follow after the tavern owner and his wife. They were lead through a side door and down a short hall to a closed door, where they came to a stop. There was no visible means of gaining entry to the door, who's sign read _supply closet_. There were no controls, no sensor pads or voice recognition panels on the wall next to it. There was nothing, but several blaster scorch marks.

It was in one of the burned blaster holes that Stilmon stuck his index finger in, to hit the hidden switch within. He looked at his curious wife when he stepped back from the wall. Maybs expression turned to surprise and she covered her mouth when a portion of the wall, not the door, moved. It soundlessly slid back about two inches and then glided into itself.

Stilmon led them all inside and turned the lights on as the wall closed behind them. The room was spacious and sparsely decorated, with a table and chair set and a double sized bed.

Maybs saw the bed first and turned on her husband in an instant. "I want to know what you've been doing in this room."

"Now Maybs hunny, it's not what you're thinking," said Stilmon defensively as he ushered her away from the closing wall entrance.

"I hope it's not what I'm thinking," she fumed, scanning the hidden room and placing her hands on her hips in irritation.

Stilmon placed a finger to his lips shushing his wife. She folded her arms in an ever greater mood.

"I've been helping in the underground," he told her.

"You're a part of the Alliance?" Maybs asked in total surprise.

"Not exactly, at least not officially," he answered.

"We're inside Krix's storage shed," said Maybs, after scanning the hidden room once more.

"I was going to tell you about this Maybs," Stilmon said when he saw his wife's surprise turn to anger.

"You said that he wasn't interested in selling," she grumbled accusingly, her hands back on her hips in her temper.

"I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse," he explained simply, then raised his hand to stop her before she really got started, "I'll tell you everything later."

Not completely reassured by Freya earlier, Keirdan asked curiously, "How is it that you know who we are?"

"Ehker told me that he'd send you here if something happened to him. I'm supposed to keep you safe until your contact comes for you," Stilmon explained. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you when you first came in. No offense, but I was hoping that he wouldn't send you, cause that meant that he was gone."

"What assurances can you give us that you're telling us the truth," Keirdan inquired suspiciously.

Stilmon casually gestured to Freya, "Ask your empath if I'm lying." Freya's brow raised impressed and he nodded knowingly at her. "That's right Missy, I know what you are and what you can do."

Before he could draw another breath to utter another word, the brothers reacted, drawing out hidden weapons. Keirdan aimed at Maybs, who jumped back, stifling a shocked scream behind her hands. Bailen pointed his blaster point blank at Stilmon and protectively placed himself in front of Freya, who remained unmoved by the siblings quick defensive reaction.

"You have five seconds to explain," Bailen growled, his normal cheerful eyes turning deadly.

"Stilmon!" Maybs called, her voice shaking.

"It's going to be okay Maybs they wont hurt us," he calmly assured his, now, frightened wife.

Bailen shifted his aim only slightly and then pulled the trigger. Up until that moment, Stilmon had remained as unmoved as Freya. Now, though he didn't show it on the outside, he was very nervous as he felt the heat of the blaster fire rush past his right cheek. His heart dropped into the region of his stomach when Bailen reaimed at him and said quite plainly, "That's one second gone, you sure you want to waste another one _Stilmon? _"

The tavern owner swallowed the sudden dryness in his mouth away and hurried explained. "Captain Recs told me all about her discovery not long after you found her. That was about five years ago, near the outer rim. You weren't supposed to be there but he said that the living ship she was on was calling you to it's location." Bailen relaxed some while he listened, but still kept his blaster firmly aimed at Stilmon as he continued, "Ehker said something about the ship's call waking up the two who aren't here."

"What's the ship's name?" questioned Keirdan without taking his eyes or his weapon off Maybs.

"Eclipse," Stilmon answered.

"How many bodies did we find on board her?" Bailen inquired next, for only the member's of Rogue's Gambit knew that answer.

"Twelve. Ten dead, one dying," Stilmon gestured with his head towards Freya, "and her, barely alive."

"Who founder her?" Bailen asked next.

Stilmon met his stern penetrating blue eyes and said, "You did."

"How are we doing, Freya?"

"You can relax, Bailen. You know he's telling the truth," she replied.

Bailen did not lower his weapon though, instead he questioned his brother, "Keirdan what do you think?"

"I can give you more proof if you really need it," Stilmon interrupted. He pointed to a drawer and Freya went and opened it. She pulled out a demo disc of Rogue's Gambit's music and showed it to her companions as Stilmon told her. "There's a holo disc player in the corner."

Freya went to the player and started the disc. The bands first song began.

"Well at least we know he's a fan," said Keirdan sarcastically.

"You want the fifteenth track," Stilmon told Freya.

"We only recorded thirteen tracks," Bailen grumbled, his crisp edge back.

"It's there you just have to program it," Stilmon assured.

Freya pressed for the nonexistent fifteenth track and then stepped back when a full sized hologram of their deceased Captain came to life.

He was a Bothan of average height, with a long thin face and a defiant glint in his gray eyes. The hologram flickered as Ehker took off the cap he always wore and ran his hand through his unruly blond hair. He straightened and tugged at the Imperial outfit he was wearing, which just happened to be the one he'd worn on the day of his death, then fully faced the room.

Freya reached over and covered the muzzle end of Bailen's weapon, then pointed at the hologram. "It's a message from Ehker."

Bailen and Keirdan both shifted their focus to Ehker's hologram when it cleared it's throat before it spoke.

"_Hello gang._" It greeted in a pleasant voice. "_Something bad must have happened that resulted in my death or you wouldn't be watching this right now. I hope I died during a battle,_" a sad look traveled across the hologram's face as it took a brief pause then straightened and offered an apology. "_If not, then I'm truly sorry Lana for placing such a heavy burden in your lap. I must also thank you for carrying out my orders. I know my gratitude is a small consolation to what you must be feeling right now, but take some peace in knowing that you did the right thing and paid my family the highest honor. You saved their line from complete destruction; and that, my friend, is worth more than my own loss a hundred times over._"

Freya's eyes misted over when she felt the brother's sorrow feed into her own while they watched and listened to the hologram.

"_With that said let's get to business,_" said Ehker, his voice picking up a crisp businesslike tone as he placed the cap back on his head and took a commanding stance. "_First of all, you can all lower your weapons, Stilmon and his wife Maybs are friends of mine. I've told Stilmon everything about you and Freya so that you'd know that you can trust him. Second, if you didn't all know it already, Lana is now in command. I know that you'll do a good job. Terell, you and Keirdan will share second command. Bailen, it's up to you to keep them all ground based; and Freya, well, you know what your job is. My_ _death automatically set off a prerecorded message for a pick up at this place. Don't leave the planet without your escort. You are to stay with Stilmon, he will keep you safe until your ride shows up. If you're checked into a hotel already, that's alright, but you can't stay there. Don't check out and don't tell anyone that you're leaving, just go. This place may look safe but it isn't._" The holographic Ehker's expression turned grim as he continued. "_Freya you'll have to reign in your abilities here, you're just too close to those who might pick up on the disruption. Now listen up all of you, this is my last command and it's up to each individual whether or not you want to follow it, which you probably won't, but here it is anyways. If no one shows up in ten days, destroy the disc and disband. You've all done your bit, go find a quiet place far away from this madness and settle down._"

The three friends frowned at the hologram's suggestion to quit the rebellion. They exchanged severe looks, which plainly showed that they all agreed that his death was not going to be in vain, they would finish what they had started no matter what.

Ehker's holographic image took pause as though in momentary thought as to his final farewell then said, "_It was an honor working with you. You were all my friends, my extended family, if you will. It was my greatest pleasure in knowing that I was a part of such a group of people as you. Keep each other safe and may honor always keep you and peace find you well. And may the Force be with you all._"

The hologram ended and faded away.

The room fell silent as Keirdan, Bailen and Freya each considered what the hologram had said. It was Maybs who broke the silence with a question to Keirdan.

"Could you please _not_ point that at me?"

He blinked and then looked back at her. "What? Oh, sorry about that," he apologized while returning his blaster to the hidden holster in his vest. "But you can't be too careful in our business."

"You guys are just a little jumpy," Stilmon observed. He was greatly relieved that Bailen had also returned his weapon to its hidden holster, in his jacket.

"You would be too if your every step was being hounded by the Empire," said Freya.

"They know what you've got?" Stilmon asked on a more serious note. "Who slipped up?"

"It wasn't one of us," said Keirdan.

"Someone on the inside gave you away then?" Stilmon guessed.

"That's what I'm thinking," was Keirdan's candid reply.

"Any ideas as to who it is?" asked Stilmon next.

"No," said Keirdan, meeting Freya's eye and giving the slightest shake of his head. She knew he wasn't being honest and it was clear to her that he wasn't going to voice his opinion on the matter until he was sure of his suspicions.

"Terell and Lana should see this," Bailen said, taking the disc from the player. He turned to Stilmon, "Is it alright if I take this?"

"Sure go ahead," he nodded, "Ehker wanted you to have it."

He then looked inquisitively at Freya, who turned to him when she felt his curiosity rise. He looked as though he was steeling himself to ask her a question. If Ehker had really told him all about her, then she was sure what he was longing to ask.

"Is there something on your mind?" she asked him.

Taking his cue from her, Stilmon asked his question.

"Is it true," he began quietly, "that you can move things with your mind?"

Freya casually extended her hand towards Bailen and Stilmon's eyes widened in awed amazement when the disc levitated out of the Corellian's grip. Maybs jumped behind her husband and grabbed his arm in fear as the disc sailed easily into Freya's waiting hand.

"Yes," she answered, pocketing the disc.

"Ehker was right--I didn't believe--Well your kind are dead." Stilmon stammered in a whisper, his eyes filled with happy moisture. "I thought that I'd never live to see that again."

Freya smiled faintly, apparently he was under the assumption that she was a Jedi. Neither she nor her two companions could bring themselves to dash the hope that sprang up in his eyes as he stared at her.

Stilmon sniffed and then clapped his hands together with a hearty laugh. "No wonder he wanted to keep you a secret."

"Stilmon what have you gotten us involved in?" Maybs asked him in a fearful whisper. "Bringing a _Jedi witch_ into our home. She'll have every Hunter coming down on our heads if she stays here."

"Relax Maybs, she's not a Jedi," Keirdan assured.

"And don't call her a witch," Bailen added defensively.

"She can use the force," Maybs stated matter-of-factly, "And only Jedi can do that. The Mandalorians will know she's here and come after her. It's death to anyone found harboring a Jedi in this sector."

"I'm no Jedi," Freya exclaimed bluntly, as though insulted by Maybs placing her in that role. "And I don't use the Force. No Force sensitive individual is going to sense anything from me save illness."

"All the same Freya," Keirdan broke in, "perhaps you should do as Ehker suggested and refrain from using your. . ." He paused momentarily, not wanting to make Maybs feel any more nervous than she already was, ". . . Your unique _talents_ while we're here."

Freya opened her mouth to protest, then closed it and looked at Bailen when he chimed in next, "Yeah we don't want to risk exposure."

"You two know perfectly well that I don't abuse-" She started then paused when Bailen made a significant motion with his eyes towards Stilmon and his wife, who were both watching and listening. "Oh very well, if it will make you two relax I'll refrain." She agreed in a beleaguered mood.

The three friends then turned to Stilmon after he inquired about his late friend's death. With a heavy sigh Keirdan took the lead and started explaining what happened. Maybs stood quietly next to her husband, staring nervously at Freya. The empath crossed her arms and did her best to ignore her rude behavior. Still Maybs could not stop staring at her in unconcealed fear. She finally dropped her worried eyes to the bare floor when Freya, tired of feeling her wary scrutiny, met her anxious stare with a penetrating inspection of her own.

* * *


	5. Terell and Lana

**Chapter Four  
Terell and Lana

* * *

**

Thirty minutes after entering the bathroom, Terell finally emerged from it wearing dark brown pants and a towel draped over his shoulders. He picked the holo sphere on the night stand up without looking and walked it back to the table, while drying his damp head one handed with the towel. It wasn't until he set the sphere down and pulled on a faded yellow collared shirt, that he turned around and noticed Lana sitting up, leaning against the wall. He paused in buttoning his shirt and called her name. When she didn't answer he realized that she was still asleep. It was obvious to him that her sleep had been interrupted again by another nightmare. He sighed deeply, how many times had he found her like this? The troubling dreams, that had started shortly before their Captain's death was visiting her, it seemed, every time she closed her eyes to sleep.

When it first started she hadn't really shared with anyone what she was dreaming. Only Freya understood the fear it inspired in Lana. Concern for her Corellian friend made the empath prompt Terell to talk to her about it. All Lana told him was that she was dreaming about a man wearing black that she had never seen before and that it would be very dangerous for anyone in Rogue's Gambit to cross his path.

Terell remembered the momentary look of shocked horror on her face when he first suggested in passing that perhaps her dream was showing her the future. It wasn't the casual way in which she'd shrugged that off that caught his full attention, but rather the serious way she made him promise not to tell the others what she'd told him.

He was beginning to be very concerned, for he had noticed a subtle distance in her. Like she was afraid to get too close to those she cared most about for fear that something bad might happen to them. In an effort not to see the nightmare, Lana had began staying awake long after everyone else in the band had gone to bed. As a result the nightmare was intensifying and she was getting less and less sleep and becoming more on edge.

Knowing that she needed to catch up on as much rest as she could get, Terell left her alone. Creature was still on the bed, on her right, standing guard over her. Though his eyes were leisurely closed, Terell knew from experience that the animal was wide awake.

The Alderaanian man returned the towel to the bathroom and then busied himself with little things to do. As he did he started humming a tune that had been running through his head. He sat down in the armchair and checked the holo sphere for any damage his game of cat and mouse might have caused. This kept him busy until his creative muse urged him to stop what he was doing and pick up his instrument.

He gave in and took his six string Alderaanian guitar in hand and began lightly strumming the strings. As he played he thought of his feelings for the woman asleep in the bed and the words he'd considered putting to the music entered his mind, '_I'm going to love you, like nobody loves you_.' With his eyes closed, he smiled to himself and softly hummed the new lyrics, considering were they sounded best in the song he was writing for his girlfriend. Soon he was lost in what he was doing and didn't realize that Lana was waking up.

A slow smile spread across her peaceful face as the music and his soft humming greeted her waking ears. She opened her eyes and happily watched him working out his new tune for a while, until a bittersweet thought entered her mind. What if his suggestion that her recent nightmares were warning her of the bands impending doom? What if the man in her dreams was real? She thought that she had felt his presence as though he were while she was sleeping earlier and it had startled her awake. Her soft smile wavered as she wondered what she would do if Terell was no longer in her life. The idea was troubling to her and the more her mind lingered on it, the more she wanted to be in his arms.

Terell felt her eyes on him and strummed softer, lowering the volume of his playing. He knew now, without looking, that she was awake.

Lana banished the troubling thoughts from her mind and stretched. Then began caressing Creature after he nuzzled her arm.

"I love that tune," she sighed sweetly. "It's so beautiful."

Terell grinned and played it a little louder for her.

Lana set Creature aside and rose from the bed. She went and leaned over the back of his cushy armchair and loosely wrap her arms around his shoulders. She kissed his stubbled covered cheek and his grin blossomed into a broad smile. Content to be right where she was, she gave a sigh then lightly inclined her head against his and just listened while his fingers skillfully continued to strum the instrument's six strings. After a moment she leaned in more to watch where he placed his fingers for each cord. With a mild smile, she moved away and gathered her own six stringed instrument, then sat down opposite him on the sofa and followed his lead, adding the underlining harmony that he'd taught her to play for his new tune.

The sound of the two acoustical instruments harmonizing so perfectly together made Terell think that perhaps the music was making a correlation about their relationship. It brought a tantalizing glint to the Alderaanian's eyes as he watched Lana.

This in turn made the smile come back to her face and relaxed her concerns about her nightmare, it was after all just a dream. All Lana thought about was Terell and how much she cared for him. He was her saving grace, her steadfast anchor of calm, in the hell that had become the norm in their crazy life of espionage for the Alliance. His firm belief in freedom is what kept her heart from losing hope in what, at times, felt like a hopeless fight. She would treasure this rare time alone with him for as long as she lived.

"Have you found the words to it yet," she asked, while changing cords.

"I've got some idea's," was his mysterious reply.

"Only some?" she playfully teased. "You've been working on it for weeks."

"I know, but the right words aren't always easy to come by," he said casually. "It'll come to me when the right inspiration strikes."

"Oh, so it's inspiration that you're looking for?" she said, stopping the strings of her instrument and setting it down. A seductive cast was rising in her eyes as she slid off her seat onto her knees and moved over to him.

"Mmm-hmmm," Terell answered, meeting her sultry twinkle. He continued playing, his gliding fingers never revealing the anticipating beat that had captured his heart. He only stopped when Lana's body pressed his hand against the strings as she rose up on her knees and took his face in her hands.

"I think I can ignite your muse into action," she softly whispered and then pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Terell melted into her lips fond embrace. He felt the heat raise to his face. Never before had she kissed him like this. It made him think of nothing else but her. He forgot the instrument between them and drew her lips back to his before she could fully part from him.

"Is that inspiration enough, my love?" she asked slightly winded, after they finally parted.

Terell nodded and was held momentarily speechless by her use of the endearment '_my love_.' Though he already knew how Lana felt about him, she had never actually voiced it outright to him. He had never wanted to push her into a confession and now his patience had at last paid off. A huge grin broke across his face, he wouldn't have traded this moment for anything else in the known universe. He let go of his instrument when she took it out of his hands to set it aside. She pulled his knees further apart and inched between them. Terell swallowed the nervous lump in his throat with some difficulties as Lana parted his unbuttoned shirt and leaned against his bare chest. She wrapped her arms around him in a warm affectionate hug and Terell relaxed with contentment and drew her closer.

"I love you," he confessed, when he finally found his voice again.

Lana smiled bitter sweetly and, holding onto him as though afraid of losing him, returned the heartfelt endearment.

Terell was struck with concern by the melancholy hint in her voice. "Don't worry Lana, everythings going to work out, you'll see."

She looked up into his confident deep blue gaze and felt a sudden regret that she couldn't explain.

Wanting to ease her worries, Terell gave her his further assurances. "I've got a good feeling about this one."

Lana smiled and kept her own concerns to herself. For now she would not let her misgivings about this mission stop her from enjoying his affectionate attentions. Again her smile turned seductive while her hands wandered down to gently caress along his inner thighs.

"I can think of better ways to inspire you," she softly cooed with an inviting cast.

Terell enjoyed the feel of her slow easy massage. His body reacted naturally to her stimulating touch. With a deepening breath, he closed his eyes and kept control of his desire for her. It wasn't easy, especially when she raised up on her knees to tenderly kiss his neck and softly whisper an invitation in his ear.

"Are you sure you still want to hold onto your Alderaanian traditions of morality?"

Terell pulled away and, instead of refusing her, suddenly found himself earnestly asking, "Are you sure you want to give that part of yourself to me?"

"I thought you knew me better then that," said Lana, feigning injury. "Corellian's don't have the same morality issues as you Alderaanian's."

"Then why have you never been with a man?" he asked in return, thinking that he was going to catch her off guard.

Lana shrugged and gave a simple answer. "I've been too busy. Let's face it, the opportunity really hasn't presented itself before."

"Oh is that it?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"Partially," she said with casual honesty. Then eyed him pointedly, "It's that and the _right_ man has been too blind to see that I've been waiting for _him_ to make his move for the past few years."

Terell was surprised by the confession she'd just thrown at him.

"It's not that I didn't want to," he admitted seriously. "But you were fifteen and I was twenty."

"That was five years ago, Terell. And you never seemed to have a problem kissing and holding me back then."

"That's not exactly the same thing now is it?" he said with a small pointed grin. "I wasn't going to make a move beyond that on a teenager. General Striker would have thrown me in the brig if I had and my father would have helped him lock the door."

"Well your father and Jared Stryker aren't here and I'm not fifteen anymore." She lightly kissed his lips and casually slipped her hands past his open shirt to caress his chest with the seductive cast back in her gaze, "Now, I love you and you love me, and I really don't see where the five year gap in our ages is a problem anymore."

"It'll be the first time for both of us," he said with a nervous swallow, more to himself than to her.

"That's a good thing, neither one of us has preconceived ideas about the other," Lana returned, kissing his neck.

"The others could be back at any moment," said Terell, looking at the door, to escape the unexpected anxious mood that had captured him all of the sudden.

Lana kissed along his stubbled jaw line, "Then I guess you'd better hurry up and make a decision."

His eyes fell back on her and he saw that this time there was no teasing glint in her soft gaze. She was serious. He devotedly caressed her cheek and seriously considered her offer.

"You are so beautiful, Lana," he whispered tenderly. "Just being around you tests the limits of temptation for me."

Lana smiled flirtatiously.

"Just doing my part in corrupting you further, oh virtuous one," she returned, inclining her head some in a mock bow. She then gave an exaggerated sigh and feigned a pout. "But since you obviously can't handle it I'll leave you alone."

She stood but Terell caught her by the wrist before she could turn.

"Come here, you," he said and she laughed when he pulled her into his lap. He leaned in close to her but she stopped his oncoming kiss with two fingers pressed against his lips.

"I thought I was too much of a temptation for you," she reminded him with a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

"Are you complaining?" he asked, toying with her shirt. His hand slipped under the soft fabric to caress her.

An anxious beat captured Lana's heart. His gentle advance made wonderful butterflies take wing in her stomach and spurred her blood to run hot with desire. She pressed his hand to her breast and Terell felt her pulse racing. Still her eyes reflected her delight at his tender caressing touch.

"Cause, I can stop if you want me to," he said softly.

Lana shook her head. "Definitely not complaining," she answered in a shaky breath.

Terell returned her inviting smile and then kissed her.

* * *

The storm raged on. Lightening splitting the angry skies, sporadically lighting the way for the two Corellian brothers and their female companion's return to their hotel. They entered the busy lobby and headed without a word to anyone straight to their adjoining rooms. 

Terell and Lana broke from their kiss and looked up from their shared seat when the three entered the room. The trio presented quite a sight dripping wet and slightly muddy. Still the mutual looks of astonishment on all their faces was evident. Lana and Terell both blushed when they realized the position they had frozen in when the door opened. Lana let go of Terell's hand and he extracted it out from her shirt and helped her from his lap.

Keirdan strode forward with his brow cocked high in interest. "Sooo. . ." he drawled, by way of a greeting, "did anything interesting happen while we were away?"

"No," Terell answered easily. He stood next to Lana with the slightest hint of a guilty grin hiding in the corner of his mouth.

"Right. It looked like you had you're hands full to me," Keirdan teased, looking from him to Lana and back again. Terell remained fully composed and said nothing. "Well, you can go on the next food run," he handed the sandwiches they brought back for them to Terell while looking at Lana with a charismatic grin, "and I'll stay behind with her."

Lana, used to Keirdan's friendly rivalry with Terell, ignored him and avoided Freya's examining gaze while she spoke to Bailen. "So what did you find out?"

"We're definitely in the right place," he answered.

"Which one of you used the Force?" Freya interrupted.

"What?" said Lana, as though she hadn't heard her correctly.

"I felt the disturbance," Freya told them. "Which one of you did it?"

"You know perfectly well that neither one of us--"

"I did," Terell answered, speaking over Lana.

She turned a very curious examination on him.

"_You did? _" she asked, amazed. He nodded with a flicker of a grin. "You said that you were through with relying on something that was so sporadic."

"I was, but-- Well I've gained better control over it just recently," he replied.

"You've been practicing on your own," guessed Lana.

Terell nodded, his grin spreading wider, "I was going to tell you."

Lana's brow furrowed some, "When have you found the time to practice?"

"Why did you use it? I think is a better question," Freya interrupted, before Terell could answer her.

"I thought I felt something strange, a kind of presence, in the room standing next to Lana while she was sleeping," he explained. "And I was trying to tell what it was."

"Well, what was it?" Freya asked expectantly.

"I didn't get anything that was concerning, just a calming feeling," Terell answered honestly. "Like whatever it was, was only curious about her."

Lana stared at him, surprised. Not so much that he had used the Force but that he felt the same presence that had interrupted her sleep.

Terell caught the subtle cast in her eyes and understood. "You felt it too. That's what woke you up."

Lana avoided his gaze. "You know what I think of that suggestion. You and Freya are the only ones with special abilities on this team."

Terell was slightly hurt by her brush off.

"So tell us what you found out," Lana said, changing the subject while sitting down on the cushy arm of the chair they stood next to.

"It's a good thing you're sitting down, boss," Bailen said, nudging Freya, who went over to the holo sphere. "It turns out that the Captain did leave a final message for us on one of our own demo discs."

The holo sphere rose into the air after Freya placed the disc into the narrow playing slot and stepped out of the way. Once again Creature was attracted to the humming sound it made. He flew off the bed to the back of the cushy armchair, staring intently at the hovering metal ball. Terell caught his playful interest and set the sandwiches down, then scooped the animal up to stop him from lunging at the sphere.

Freya gave a nod to Terell and instructed, "Hit the fifthteenth track."

Taking the remote from his belt, Terell started the phantom track. He then placed his free arm around Lana's shoulder while they watched Ehker's hologram come to life.

They all quietly listened.

Freya felt their moods turning somber. She glanced at Lana when she sensed building anger over shadow the Corellian's already burdened spirit. Her arms were folded casually and her stoic facial expression did not match that of her rising emotions. Although that changed with the last words of Ehker's message.

_"If no one shows up in ten days, destroy the disc, and disband. You've all done your bit, go find a quiet place far away from this madness and settle down."_

Lana was looking intemperately at the floor, her burning gaze filled with moisture, at this final command. She was so angry that she barely heard Ehker's final farewell. "_Keep each other safe and may honor always keep you and peace find you well. _" She scoffed at his, '_And may the Force be with you all.'  
_  
The holo sphere, having finished it's track, lowered back to the table and fell still. The silence that remained in the room was almost deafening.

"Well, I guess that's it," Terell finally sighed, breaking the muted moment with his ever calm voice. He met Keirdan, Freya and Bailen's expectant gazes. "In ten days time we'll know whether we're all still a part of the Alliance," he said, to gauge where their minds were on their captain's last command. Their joint protesting response was just what he knew it would be. Lana's however was not.

"Ehker's gone," Keirdan flatly stated. "I don't see where we would have to follow the orders of a dead man."

"Yeah," Bailen chimed in, "Show me where it says we have to. Lana's our official boss now. I say that it's up to her."

"It's an individual choice to continue," Terell told them all, agreeing some with Ehker's holographic message.

"Well I'm in," said Freya without hesitation.

"Me too," said Bailen loyally.

"You're kidding me right?" Keirdan asked Terell with sudden heat, "After everything we've been through to get our hands on these damn plans, you're just going to walk away from it all in ten days if no one shows up?"

"I didn't say that," said Terell, unruffled by his friends confounded temper.

"Then you agree with us, you're in for the long haul," Keirdan returned. He looked at the Corellian woman after Terell gave his nod of agreement. "And what about you Lana?"

She surprised them all when she rose to her feet and walked away from them. Lana went to the closet to pull out her bag and started gathering her minimal belongings from around the room in stoic silence. Creature broke from Terell's easy grip and flew to the bed, where Lana had set her things. The animal trilled up at her and butted his head against her hand. But she paid him very little mind as she packed.

Terell exchanged a worried look with the others before he approached her.

"What do you think Lana?" he asked curiously.

She paused in her packing. "If you're asking me, if I'm tired of living this kind life--" Lana stopped herself before she said what she was really thinking. No matter how much she didn't want the burden of her new position, she was in real command now. She couldn't show her friends that she'd lost hope, especially not when they were looking to her for their orders. "_He can go to hell_, if he thinks we're_ not_ going to see this through to the end," she said bitterly. She began aggressively shoving the rest of her belongings into her bag as she gave her first command. "Gather your things. I'll straighten up in here. One of you will have to fix up the other room. Make sure you get everything out and put the other room back in order, just the way we found it. I want to make sure that it looks like we were never here when we leave, which is in about ten minutes."

No one moved. It seemed that they were all taken aback by her flat commanding tone and her automatic straightening of the bed. They watched her go back to packing after the bed was fixed. None of them had ever seen her behave like this and they weren't sure they liked it.

Finally Terell stopped her from what she was doing and turned her around. Resentment flared in her moistened eyes when she looked at him. It was obvious that she was angry at their deceased Captain. Not just for thrusting the full command of Rogue's Gambit onto her, but for forcing her hand in his death.

Terell took her in his arms when a few tears escaped past her control. She held onto him, grateful for his comforting embrace.

"He didn't die for nothing," she insisted, her voice thick.

"I know," he affirmed with quiet conviction. He pulled her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her palm. "We'll find a quiet place after we've delivered the codes," he told her softly. "Just you and me. Far away from all this."

There was a moment when the three onlookers all seemed to hold their collective breath. They fully understood Terell's meaning and looked at Lana for her answer, hoping that it would be favorable.

"We wouldn't know what to do with ourselves outside of '_all this_,' " she told Terell quietly.

He smiled affectionately. "You can take my name and we can finish what we started."

Lana gazed up at him. Once again, as always, his tender words had restored some hope of happiness for her. She returned his smile and nodded, accepting his implied proposal.

Terell's smile broadened and he kissed her.

Bailen let out a triumphant whoop and punched the air with his fist. Then he slapped Keirdan on the back with a jeering, "Look's like you just lost big time bro!"

"Show's what you know about women, little boy," he returned with sarcastic humor, "It's not over until there's a ring on her finger. Do either of you see a ring?" he asked pointing to the embracing couple before them.

"No," Freya answered plainly, then placed a mild hand on Keirdan's shoulder and added frankly. "But, his proposal was genuine. You are going to be hard pressed to top that move, my friend."

They watched Lana return Terell's passionate kiss.

"Yep, It's going to be interesting to see what you come up with," Bailen laughed and then he went into the adjoining room to retrieve his belongings.

Keirdan smiled briefly at Terell and Lana's embrace, then played up the part of wounded bird and followed after his brother. Though happy for his two friends he couldn't resist the urge to drag Terell away as he passed the Alderaanian. He took a hold of his friends shirt collar, "Come on, lover boy, you have to pack too you know."

Terell parted from Lana with a silly grin on his face as Keirdan pulled him away. Freya walked up to Lana, who's expression was similar to Terell's.

Like Keirdan, she couldn't resist.

"Breathe, Lana," she whispered in her ear. Lana blushed and went back to her packing. "So I guess this means that I'm going to have to find a new roommate," said Freya in passing as she too started packing.

"I'm not going to leave you behind Freya," Lana assured her.

"As much as I like the idea of following you two into wedded bliss, an empath living in the next room while you're in the intimate embrace of your mate is not something that either of you are going to want. And I don't really need to know when the two of you are doing that."

Lana took pause, blushing even further with a sheepish grin of embarrassment.

* * *

Artoo-Detoo swiveled his domed head around to the rear of the X-wing and secured a loosened stabilizer with a mechanical arm. He then let out a series of beeps and whistles to alert his master that they were coming to the end of their hyperspace journey. 

Luke opened his eyes and straightened with a yawn. "I'm up Artoo."

He stretched his legs while reading the small droid's report of their space flight on his view screen. Luke nodded, agreeing with the droid's assessment of his ship's condition. "Yeah that stabilizer is going to have to be replaced. It's just one more thing to fix on this old girl."

Luke switched the control of the ship back to himself and opened a channel to the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Han, you still with me?" he asked.

"_Yeah, where are you now? _" answered Solo, over the comm.

"I'm about to finish my jump." Luke replied.

"_How'd you get ahead of us? _"

"I've made a few modifications to my X-wing."

"_You really must not want to buy the drinks,_" Han teased.

Luke eyed his comm with a slight smirk. "Yeah well as you so adequately put it, there's no point in buying something you can't afford."

"_I'm right behind you on that one,_" chuckled Han.

"_I'll pay for the drinks,_" came Leia's happy voice over the comm speaker.

Chewbacca's barking chuckle next flooded through the cockpit speaker.

"_Yeah I know pal,_" Han said in reply. "_What about you Lando? You got any credits? _"

"_Are you kidding? Jabba cleaned me out when I entered his services,_" he scoffed sarcastically. "_Said it was an honor to pay to start working in his presence._"

"_Yeah but I know you, You didn't give him all your money,_" Han said wisely.

"_What he didn't find I used to bribe the guards to secure my position in the palace._"

Han's exaggerated sigh broadened Luke's reminiscent smile. He knew what was coming, even before Solo spoke.

"_I tell ya kid, it's a sad day indeed when a beautiful lady has to dip into her own pocket to buy the drinks for the group of misfortunate guys she with._"

"I can think of worse things, then being broke," Luke returned with an easy grin.

"_Oh yeah, name one._"

"Being alone," he answered automatically. It was a profound statement, in more ways than one, that took everyone off guard especially Luke, himself.

"_You're not alone Luke,_" said Leia, her gentle voice full of compassion.

"I am in this X-wing," he replied with humor in his voice enough to cover his sudden embarrassment. "Not much room for anyone, but me in here."

Artoo-Detoo interjected his mechanical response.

"I'm sorry Artoo," said Luke after reading his translation. "Of course I didn't forget about you."

"_Far be it for me to interrupt your cozy little moment, Luke,_" teased Han, "_But the Falcon's exit jump is coming up. And it looks like there's an obstruction in our path._"

"I see it, but I can't tell what it is," said Luke, rechecking his ships readout. "It's not coming up on any of my charts as a normal occurrence in this sector."

Chewbacca's growling bark confirmed what Luke was seeing on his long range scan.

"_Yeah, I thought we were making too good a time,_" Han said, agreeing with his copilot.

"It looks like it might be an illegal floating shipyard or maybe it's an asteroid field," Luke suggested.

"_With my luck it'll be an asteroid field,_" Han replied sarcastically. "_I'll reopen this channel once we're out of hyperspace._"

Luke agreed, while he prepared himself for the exit jump. "I'll catch back up with you in a few," he said, then closed his comm and concentrated on his flight. All the while he was thinking of good reasons to keep his friends from venturing too far from the Falcon once they landed.

* * *


	6. Plans for departure

**Chapter Five  
Plans for departure

* * *

**

Laden with their gear, Terell and Lana followed the others through the storm back to Stilmon's tavern. Keirdan, Bailen and Freya led them down to a large open drainage system. Lana paused and yelled over the storm to Terell.

"Are they crazy! Going down into the sewer system in this storm!"

"It's alright Lana," said Freya, who had stopped for them, looking thoroughly put out by the rain. "It's not a drain that's used anymore."

"Except by those who know what it really is," said Keirdan as he led the way inside.

"You're not worried by a little water are you?" Terell asked Lana.

"It's not the water that worries me. It's the thought of drowning," she replied, somewhat flippantly. "I'm rather fond of breathing."

"I won't let you drown," Terell chuckled. He took her hand and they followed after Keirdan.

"Famous last words my love," she mused dryly as they passed Bailen.

Creature peeked out from under the Corellian teen's jacket to see where they were and then shrieked in complaint and shook his head briskly when it was hit with the rain.

"Well, keep your head inside if you don't like getting wet," Bailen chuckled. Creature sneezed the rain from his nares and pulled his dampened head back under the jacket. The teen pulled it closer to his body as he brought up the rear of the group into the large drain.

The storm echoed off the empty drainage walls. Except for a little water, running down the center, it was fairly dry and easy to navigate in the darkness. Lightning momentarily lit the passageway, which seemed endless.

"Can you see anything?" Lana asked Freya over an echoing thunder clap when the light faded away.

"I'm as blind as you are," she said in answer, her echoing voice fading into the vast darkness.

"I've got it," said Terell and he pulled out the holosphere from his pack. With a touch from his remote it rose into the air and then hovered just ahead of them and emitted enough light for them to see where they were going.

"That's better, at least now we can see when we're going to drown," Lana smirked sarcastically. "How far into this mess do we have to go?"

"It's a little confusing at first," answered Keirdan, who pointed out the scatter of faintly lit guide lights they were coming up on along the bottom of the left wall just on the edge of the spheres illumination. "But if you look closely you'll see the way _is_ marked."

"I see," said Lana and she followed after Terell along the maze of tunnels.

It would definitely be confusing for someone who didn't know their way to become lost in the drains network. Thanks to a map, that Keirdan kept checking, they found their way back through a small, barely noticeable unlocked door and into a separate underground access tunnel. The way was lit by very dim lights and from that point Keirdan stopped referring to his map. He followed instead the piping that spidered down the long damp hall until they came to another unlocked door. Keirdan held it open while Freya led the way next, down a dry tunnel system.

"It's a pretty good path," Terell commented as they came to a stop at a connecting junction.

"So far, but I'm not sure I like the idea that the doors are unlocked," said Lana, while Keirdan caught up to them and began examining the piping, apparently trying to remember which way they'd come when they first walked it. "Anyone could find their way in here and we'd never know it."

"Yeah I kind of had that same thought," replied Freya. "But then they'd really have to know these tunnels wouldn't they?"

"If there's one map then it stands to reason that there might be others," Lana wisely returned. "I'd feel safer if we had some kind of early warning system in place just in case."

If anyone, her comment made an impression on Bailen. He looked back down the tunnel at the door and a plan of defense formed in his head.

Creature once again poked his head out of Bailen's jacket and trilled at Lana. She reached over and tickled behind his damp ears, while waiting for Keirdan to decide which way was the right way back to Stilmon's tavern.

"Easy Creach, we'll be out of this soon," she soothed.

"It's this way," Keirdan finally said. He led the way about twenty paces and then turned left. The way was long and dark, but after passing several unassuming doors they finally stopped at the rungs of a ladder that led up thirty feet. "This is it," he announced and then started climbing.

They came out through a concealed trap door in the floor of Stilmon's secret room.

Terell pulled himself through the door after Keirdan and then turned to help Lana. "Well this doesn't look so bad," he said when he saw the hard look on her face.

She didn't give a reply, she just took his hand up, then walked around the spacious room and set her pack on the bed. She set her instrument down and started checking her things to make sure the rain hadn't damaged any of it. Terell followed after her, pulling the strap of his instrument over his head to prop it up against the bed.

The trap door closed with a hiss, which covered the sound of the false wall opening behind them.

"Relax, this place looks pretty secure and well hidden," Terell told her, putting his pack beside hers to do a visual check of his things.

"It's well hidden, I'll give it that," was Lana's skeptical reply.

"Well now that's the key to any good security system," said the gruff voice of the tavern owner from behind them. "Keep it hidden and then no one knows what to look for."

Both Lana and Terell spun around holding blasters that they'd pulled from their packs. Creature let out a savage hiss in alarm and tried to get out of Bailen's jacket to protect Lana. His cries were quickly stifled by both Bailen and Freya.

The Corellian teen gave a painful grimace when, in his struggles to get free, Creature's talon's raked across his stomach.

"Take him Freya," Bailen groaned, opening his jacket.

She grabbed Creature and held his beak securely closed, while Bailen checked his stomach. Much to the animal's great protests Freya would not let him go. "Calm down ya little terror, she doesn't need your protection right now."

"You need a hand with him Freya?" Keirdan casually asked as he went over and set his things against the far wall.

"I've got him," she told him. "But could you get my pack?"

Keirdan took her pack and moved to set it next to his. "You two can relax, he only looks mean," he said in passing to Terell and Lana as he walked behind them.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you guys are jumpy," Stilmon apologized while standing in the open concealed doorway of the wall. He showed Terell and Lana his empty hands and smiled, the effect greatly softened his normally hard features. "I'm not armed."

"Who are you?" questioned Terell suspiciously.

"Stilmon Tavers, this is my place," he answered, stepping into the room. "And you're Terell and Lana."

"Freya?" Lana called to her empathic friend for confirmation.

"It's okay guys he's the Stilmon that Ehker spoke of in his hologram," she assured.

"And where is your wife Maybs?" questioned Lana, glancing out the secret opening behind him.

As if on cue Maybs stepped in without looking, carrying a tray filled with drinks for them. Lana trained her blaster on her.

"I brought the drinks you asked for Stilmon," she said and then she froze when her eyes looked up and saw yet another weapon pointed at her. The surprise slid from her face and she looked angrily at her husband with an accusing inquiry, "Stilmon is this going to happen every time I come in here?"

"That depends on who you are," said Lana quite plainly.

"_I_-," began Maybs, bringing herself up to her full height, which was just at Lana's eye line, "-_am his wife!_ And if you don't mind I'd really rather not be assaulted in _my own place_. We don't allow weapons in our tavern for a reason."

"If everyone will just relax we can get you all settled in here," said Stilmon, giving his wife a hard look.

She ignored him as she moved around Lana's blaster.

"They're nervous Maybs so you'll have to cut them some slack," he whispered seriously.

"_They're nervous! _" she echoed back in an infuriated whisper. She was highly annoyed with him for placing them in this new, very dangerous situation, "They're the ones who have the guns." She thrust the tray of drinks into his hands and snapped much louder, "_Guns Stilmon_, _in our tavern!_"

Lana finally lowered her weapon, disengaged the power cartridge and, to Maybs' great surprise, handed it over to her. "Here, I'll collect it before we leave."

Maybs held it as though she didn't know what to do with it. Stilmon set the drinks on the table in the room and then took the cartridge from her and handed it back to Lana.

"No, I wouldn't be doing right by Ehker to deprive you of your own protection. Besides you might need this before you leave."

"Heavens lets hope not!" Maybs exclaimed.

Lana smiled faintly, replaced the cartridge with a swift fluid motion and than placed the blaster back in her pack.

Terell too put his weapon away.

"Uh guys--" Bailen's worried voice captured the room. His face was very serious while he held his stomach. "Need a little help here."

Keirdan hastened to his brother's side and helped him to sit on the bed then took off his pack and removed his jacket. Terell, Lana and Freya all gathered round the brothers. Keirdan lifted Bailen's hands away from his injury and discovered three quick slashes in his shirt.

"And I just bought this shirt," Bailen complained, trying to cover his concern.

"How is he?" asked Lana worried.

"It doesn't look too bad," Keirdan calmly assured, then his face fell some when he pulled the bloodied shirt open. Two of the marks on Bailen's stomach were not very serious. It was the center slash that was cut deep enough to freely saturate the fabric of Bailen's shirt with blood.

"Creature you idiot!" Freya exclaimed when she saw the damage his struggles had fraught on the teen. She handed the animal off to Lana and called the small hand towel draped over Maybs' shoulder to her outstretched hand. Stilmon smiled at this, but it faded when he saw his wife flashed him an anxious furious look.

Freya bent down and held the towel to the young man's injury. "Keep pressure on it," she told him.

Bailen blushed and smiled at her concern. "It's not that bad Freya, he only nicked me," he said trying to play down his injury.

"Shut up kid and do as she says," Keirdan snapped. He looked urgently at Stilmon, "Do you have a medi kit in this place?"

"Maybs go fetch my old kit, it's upstairs, in the back of the bedroom closet," Stilmon said. Then he approached the Corellian teen to examine his wound. Freya looked suspiciously at him and did not move from her spot until he assured her. "It's okay, I used to do triage with the medical droids on the front lines during the last weeks of clone wars, course I was a lot younger then."

Freya moved to Bailen's right, while Stilmon assessed the three slashes.

"It's not bad, but this middle ones going to need liquid stitching," Stilmon informed them. "Take off your shirt son."

Terell put his arm around Lana when she leaned against him with a heavily relieved sigh.

"Creature don't you ever do that again," she scolded angrily.

The animal whined as though truly sorry for what he had done and then buried his head against her.

"Go easy on him," said Terell, reaching over and scratching the animal's head, "It's in his nature to want to protect you Lana, you know that."

She nodded but still gave Creature a hard look when he peered up at her.

Freya reassuringly took Bailen's hand and told him, "Don't look at this, look at me," after Maybs returned with the medi kit and Stilmon began cleaning his wounds.

Bailen for once did not blush while he stared into Freya eyes. She felt his interest in her building while she purposely held his attention away from his injury. He gripped her hand tight, squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth when Stilmon applied the liquid stitches to the deep center slash. Bailen breathed hard through the brunt of the stinging, biting pain of his liquid bandage. When it passed he smiled at Freya with a sly grin that was more characteristic of his older brother.

"What?" she asked him curiously.

"Don't I get a kiss for being brave?" he inquired, charismatically bobbing his brow.

Freya gave him an appraising look. Her eyes traveled over his bare chest and a faint approving grin appeared at the corner of her pretty mouth. The eighteen year old's physique was indeed very appealing to her, still, though she didn't look it she was several years his senior. Bailen didn't blush under her inspection this time, at least not until after she leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth with friendly affection.

"I'm beginning to feel left out here," Keirdan complained, feigning injury. He turned to Lana with a sly grin and leaned in, "Give us a kiss and make it even all around?"

"I don't think so, Slick," Lana returned, casually pushing him away. She then set Creature on the bed with a stern warning. "Now, you behave yourself."

"Well so what are we going to do now?" Freya asked, holding some bandages for Stilmon while he wrapped up a happily dazed Bailen. "I don't know if I can stand being sequestered in this room for ten days until someone comes for us."

Lana took a deep breath and then finally brought up something that none of her team members had picked up in their late captain's message. "Ehker said that his death automatically set off a prerecorded message for a pick up at this place and that if no one shows up in _ten days_, destroy the disc and disband." They all nodded. "Ehker died over three and a half weeks ago, so his ten day time limit has already passed us by."

"I'm sure he understood that it would take us time to reach Zirus five Lana," Terell suggested wisely then looked around at the others. "He most likely meant ten days from the time that we heard his message."

Keirdan turned to Stilmon with a question, "Did anyone come around asking for us before we showed up?" Stilmon shook his head as he finished up with Bailen. Keirdan looked back at Lana. "I think Terell's got a point."

"Okay, lets just say that you're right and we count the ten days from this day. That still leaves us with the problem of how to get back to the Alliance without our escorts ride if no one shows up." She looked around at her team. "I don't know about any of you but I don't know where the Alliance is right now. That information died with Ehker. So I'm open to suggestions."

"I'll work on getting us a ship," Keirdan said.

"And I'll look into charting passage off this rock just in case there is no ship to be had," Terell volunteered.

Stilmon stepped away from their conversation after seeing his wife's worried expression. "Maybs hun, you don't have to be in here for this if it makes you nervous." He kissed her sweetly and walked her to the door. "Go up front and make sure Philks isn't making a mess with his cleaning."

Maybs didn't like being ushered out but she didn't complain as it got her away from the reality of the danger that had landed in their laps.

When the wall closed back up Stilmon returned to the conversation in time to catch Freya saying, "I think we can risk sending a message to the Alliance at their last known position just to get a location and let them know that we're here."

Lana shook her head, in disagreement. "Zirus Five may be an out of the way little moon, but it's still close enough to the interior of the Empire to warrant a look in this direction if they pick up any suspicious signals."

"I already sent out a short blip, on a coded channel," Stilmon interrupted. He then pulled out an old scrap of folded up paper and handed it to Lana. "It's the coordinates to one section of the Alliance. This is their last known whereabouts."

Lana looked at it and thought that he must have made a mistake. No human could survive on such a cold planet.

Terell read over her shoulder and then shook his head.

"Hoth base was destroyed over six months ago by the Empire."

Lana and everyone looked at him in surprise. "This is real?" she asked him dubiously.

"I didn't know we had a base on Hoth," said Keirdan. "How did you know about it?"

Terell gave the Corellian a knowledgeable look, placed his arm pointedly around Lana again and replied quite simply, "Do you really think that I'm _not_ going to know where Alderaan's last surviving royal is?"

"Point taken," said Keirdan, fully understanding his meaning. "Well--so where is this Princess of yours now?"

Terell frowned some, "Ehker only told me that someone got her off Hoth."

Lana sighed in disappointment. "Okay so that still leaves us with a problem."

"I've got a ship you can use," Stilmon interjected. Everyone's focus fell on the old tavern owner and he hastily added, "I'd really rather not lose her, but if no one comes or you're discovered then she's yours."

"What's the condition of your ship?" Terell asked, "Can she attain hyperspace?"

"She's an old girl but she'll get you back to the Alliance," he answered then gestured from him to Keirdan, "I can take you two to her hanger whenever you like."

Keirdan turned to Lana, "If there's anything that needs work we'll take care of it."

She gave an agreeing nod, then looked at Bailen when he and Freya stood. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, Boss," he answered. "What do you want Freya and me to do?"

"That passageway leading here needs some patrolling, just to make sure no one sneaks up on us," she said. "You and Freya can take it in turns--"

"That passageway is quite safe from outside detection," Stilmon interrupted again. "No one currently on Zirus Five even knows it exists outside of you five, myself and Maybs."

"That may be the case, but we still need to walk it a couple of times until everyone remembers it," said Lana matter-of-factly. "As for me, I've got a few of Ehker's belongings, maybe there's something in them that will tell us where to find the Alliance."

Lana took a pregnant pause here as though the idea of going through their deceased Captain's things was not something she was looking forward to.

Terell addressed the group next.

"Alright we have ten days to prepare for and we all have something to do in the meantime so let's get to it. And let's not forget that someone out there knows what we have. Stay sharp and don't take any unnecessary chances, Freya this means you most of all. No more using your gifts unless there is no other way."

"I hope that you plan on following that same advice," said Freya in pointed return.

Terell smiled faintly, "I'll do the same."

Keirdan gave a yawn and glanced at the timepiece on the wall. "It's too late to do anything right now. We'll get a fresh start in the morning. Hopefully the storm will have passed by then."

"Yeah I don't fancy going back out in that downpour," Bailen agreed. "I call the shower first."

On this the others began moving to get settled in.

Stilmon pointed to an unassuming side door as he turned to depart. "There's a secondary room through that door with a few more beds." He paused in the wall exit. "I'll wake you up early."

Keirdan, Bailen and Terell naturally all picked up their gear and headed for the other room, but to everyone's surprise Lana called the Alderaanian back to her. She looked at Freya, who understood and picked up her own pack and followed the brothers into the other room to bunk with them.

Terell heard the door to the room close behind him while he looked with concern at Lana. He dropped his pack and held her close when she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Her body was trembling.

"What is it?" he asked apprehensively.

"You know I haven't been sleeping well," she said, holding him tight. "I'm no good to this team if I can't get some rest so I can think straight."

He silently agreed with her. "What do you want me to do?"

Lana took a long pause before she told him. "I want you to stay with me tonight. I want you to hold me in your arms so I know that this is real and not a dream."

"You want me to keep the man in your nightmares away," Terell wisely guessed.

"Yes," she answered in a quivering whisper.

"What is it about him that scares you so much? What happens in your dream?"

"He comes after us," she fearfully admitted. "And when he does. . . I don't want to lose you."

Terell sighed and then moved her to the bed to sit down with her. He wiped away the fearful tears that had formed in her eyes. He'd only ever seen her openly cry once before, after she'd killed Ehker. Wanting to relieve her worried mind he gently soothed. "Lana perhaps your misreading this man in your dreams. Whoever he is, maybe he's coming to help us."

"I don't know if he's real," she said remembering the presence that had woken her up earlier in the day. She shivered and could not keep the subtle foreboding from her eyes as she met her loves concerned gaze. "All I know is that he's dangerous."

Her fearful warning was not lost on Terell. He was struck with the sudden thought that whoever _he_ was, good or bad, his arrival, if real, would bring an end to their life in Rogue's Gambit. Terell gently brushed Lana's long bangs behind her ear and soothed, "Don't think about it anymore."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Let's talk about something else."

"I love you," Lana whispered.

Terell smiled. "That's a much better subject."

He moved her dark brown hair off her shoulder and softly kissed the nape of her neck. She leaned her head to the side soliciting more from him. He indulged her and gently pulled back her shirt collar. His lips slowly grazed her sensitive flesh, raising goose bumps along the path.

Carried away by his tender advance Lana's hands began working the buttons on his shirt. She pulled it open and then drew away to caress his bare chest and follow the path with her own soft kisses.

Glorious anticipation capture Terell when Lana drew herself away to the center of the bed with a come hither glint in her eyes and an captivating bob of her brow. He happily followed her lead and leaned over her. His body shivered as he met her passionate kiss and lowered her to the bed. He felt like he never wanted to be anywhere else but where he was right now, engrossed in her affectionate encouraging embrace. By the look in Lana's enticing gaze he knew that she felt his desire for her as his body press down on her. Color lightly touched his face when she smiled at him and raised her hips up to press against his desire.

Wild butterflies took flight once more in Lana's heart when Terell's calloused fingers turned to velvet in a touch as they tenderly glided over her curves. The love she felt in his devoted caresses made her forget every worry and think of nothing but him. She wanted no one else but him.

Her emotions for him and his for her filled the room with a warmth that radiated outward. The two were losing themselves to their rising passion for one another and forgetting all else. Until a mild disruption washed over Terell and he remembered the empath in the other room. He stiffened some. Knowing that Freya could feel what he and Lana were involved in right at that moment was more than a little disconcerting.

"What?" Lana asked when he pulled back from her kiss.

"Freya," was all he had to say for her to understand.

"Forget her." Lana smiled and sweetly assured him, "She only told me to pull back my guard."

Terell shook his head and told her, "I don't want you to have to hold anything back when your with me."

"I don't plan on holding anything back," she replied, pulling him to her grinning lips.

"She can sense what were doing," he said after parting from her kiss.

Lana stiffened ever so slightly under him, understanding his sudden disconcerted mood. Still she did not want his advance to stall completely. "So," she said casually, "she knows how we feel about each other."

Terell removed his hand from her breast and moved off her to lay beside her. He carefully studied her while he caressed her cheek and expressed a heartfelt confession. "The things I want to do with you Lana, I don't want to share with anyone else. I can wait a little longer, when Freya isn't in the next room."

Lana was touched by his honesty, which took her voice from her. All she could do was kiss the palm of his hand in response.

He smiled at her and then he told her of his dreams and wishes for their future. They discussed where they might go after delivering their precious coded plans to the Alliance. The topic came to a close when a deep yawn captured Lana.

"We can talk about this later," Terell soothed after she insisted that she wasn't tired.

"I don't want to loose this time with you Terell."

"You asked me to help you sleep," he reminded her gently. He continued to caress her face, relaxing her with his caring touch. "Close your eyes."

She did and then complained, "I can't sleep."

"Shh," he whispered and then set a finger to her lips, stopping her from speaking. She looked up at him as he soothed, "Just relax."

She closed her eyes and felt contentment just lying next to him.

Terell was happy watching her while he lightly ran his fingertips over the contours of her face and arm. He laid his head down on the pillow next to hers and began softly singing in her ear. The sound of his tender voice and the feel of his soothing caress along her arm helped to relax her.

Soon Lana was falling into a light doze. The last thing she remembered hearing before sleep took her completely away was Terell humming the tune that he had been playing with in their abandoned hotel room.

Terell continued to hum the song he was writing for her after he realized that she had finally fallen asleep. He glanced down, to the end of the bed, to where Creature sat preening himself. Lana's little guardian had witnessed everything and had not a care in the world for their closeness. Terell wrapped his arm around Lana and held her close and was glad that for once he did not have to sleep alone. He lay awake listening to his girlfriend's peaceful breathing. A part of him hoped that her nightmare was just that and not a possible vision of what was to come for them.

Morning on Zirus five came faster than anyone in Rogue's Gambit had expected. It seemed that Terell and Lana had only just closed there eyes when Creature's growling hiss woke them to the arrival of Stilmon's promised wake up call.

The man stood against the wall, holding a tray full of breakfast pastries and a large tankard of a hot drink. He remained very still, against the closed wall entrance, looking down at Creature who was in front of him growling protectively. Terell's eyes sprang open when he heard this and he lifted up on an elbow to look over Lana at the animal.

"Creature come-by," he ordered sharply.

The animal backed down a step, but then as soon as Stilmon tried to move he went back on the defensive.

"Don't move Stilmon," Terell cautioned, then he called to Creature again.

The animal ignored him this time. His wings were spread out in a wide menacing display, his head held low with his piercing light blue stare focused predatorily on the old tavern owner. He snapped and then hissed in warning.

"Easy boy," Stilmon soothed, trying to keep his voice calm. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just brought breakfast."

Lana laid on her right side in the bed, leaning against Terell and did not want to open her eyes. For once in a long time, since just before Ehker's death, she had a pleasantly wonderful sleep. Terell's comforting arms had indeed kept the nightmarish images of the man in black at bay. For a moment she pretended that they were an ordinary couple, ignorant of the struggle between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance, that they were newly married and Stilmon was only a bellhop bringing them their meal so that they wouldn't have to leave the comfort of their bed. Lana only had one wish, that she and Terell could have finished what their friends had interrupted the day before.

"Call him off Lana," Terell told her, knowing that she was awake.

She frowned slightly, her pleasant fantasy had been interrupted.

"Come-by Creach," she groaned in a sleepy voice.

The animal turned and flew back to the end of the bed, where he resumed his defensive posturing. His challenging focus never left Stilmon as the man relaxed and stepped forward. Creature's low warning growls followed the man's every move.

Terell leaned over and kissed Lana, who smiled, before he got up from the bed and stretched. "It's okay Creach," he tickled the animal behind the ears, "She's awake now, you can relax."

Lana took Terell's pillow and breathed in his lingering scent. She hugged it and threw out a muffled complaint. "She doesn't want to be."

Only then did Creature revert to a more docile mood. He trilled at Lana and rubbed his head on her leg before he plopped himself down in front of her, purring contentedly.

Terell rebuttoned his shirt with a small grin.

The door to the other room opened and Keirdan and Bailen came out, fully prepared for the day.

"Freya still asleep?" Terell asked.

"She's in the shower," answered Keirdan as he selected a pastry off the tray that Stilmon had brought with him. He took the mug that the old man offered him and then glanced at Lana, still in the clothes she'd been wearing the day before. Keirdan turned his inspection on Terell and realized that the two had both fallen asleep without changing out of their clothing. "You spent the night with her fully dressed?" he teased. After a second, he glanced back at Lana and then seriously whispered, "How could you pass that up?"

The Alderanian gave him a mild look. "Because _I_, unlike _you_, think with this head," he replied, tapping his temple. Terell selected some food from Stilmon's tray and took it back to the night stand next to the bed.

Bailen, who'd heard Terell's comment, actually blushed. He turned away to select a pastry while trying to keep from laughing at his brother's expense.

"What are you snickering at?" Keirdan asked when Bailen looked at him and partially lost his composure.

"Nothing," he replied, straining not to laugh openly. The teen elbowed his brother in the ribs with a jeering, "He gotcha again."

"What's so amusing?" asked Freya when she came out of the other room, fully dressed.

Bailen snickered. "Keirdan's pride just went down another notch."

"Really," she threw a conspicuous inspection at the zipper of Keirdan's Corellian pants, "Well now I can hear the ladies lamenting their loss."

Keirdan looked completely stunned by Freya's casual comment, it was so unlike her. Bailen, struck by surprise, crammed the pastry in his hand into his mouth. He started coughing, feigning choking to cover his mirth. Keirdan was automatically distracted by this and started patting his brother on the back to help him.

"I'm sure it won't disappoint them too much," Terell casually teased as he returned to get drinks for himself and Lana.

"Hey, I've left many a lady singing my praises," Keirdan said somewhat defensively, patting Bailen a little harder than he had intended.

Bailen stumbled forward, swallowed the piece in his mouth whole and then gasped for real.

"Yeah and how many children have you sired as a result?" Freya asked, taking a pointed little dig.

Keirdan opened his mouth to answer and then paused as he did a quick run through in his head of the women he'd been with and then confidently said, "None."

Stilmon smiled to himself. He liked Ehker's little five band team very much and would be sorry to see them leave in ten days time.

Terell chuckled at his friend and sat on the bed next to Lana with her breakfast. "Come on sweetheart, it's time to get up."

Lana frowned, she really did not want to face the day. She was enjoying listening to her friends playful bantering. Still there was work to be done. She rolled onto her back and stretched, then gazed up at him with a pleasant smile, which he returned.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked her tenderly.

"Good," she answered sweetly, then sat up and kissed him with deep affection. He stared at her when she drew away with a playful grin and whispered, "It would have been a hundred times better though without our clothes on."

"Maybe next time," he grinned, with a mild flush on his face. "I still have to go with Keirdan to look over Stilmon's ship."

Lana, suddenly struck by a feeling of foreboding, took a hold of his arm. "I want you to stay here. . ." She nodded when he gave her a disagreeable look. ". . With me."

"I can't," he said, almost apologetically, "I have things to do."

She shook her head and told him in a low whisper, "Keirdan can do the assessment on Stilmon's ship on his own."

"It'll go faster with two--" Terell started, but Lana cut him off.

"Freya you go with Keirdan this morning," she said, changing her previous plans for the team.

"What? Lana--" Terell protested, but she continued to speak over him.

"If there's a problem with the ship that need's Terell's attention, then you can let me know and I'll send him along."

"I thought you wanted me to patrol the passageway with Bailen?" said Freya, curiously questioning her friend's sudden mood swing to nervousness. She openly frowned when Lana pulled back her emotional shield, which effectively blocked her out.

"I can do it on my own," Bailen insisted at once.

"You can't walk it alone, you might get lost," Keirdan said with a shake of his head.

"I'll take Creature with me, he can follow our scent from yesterday," Bailen suggested. "And he can protect me from those sewer rats we saw running around in there."

"It's settled then," Lana agreed, finally looking at Terell, who's expression was not happy. "You can help me go through Ehker's things."

"Lana, I know you're worried bu--" Terell started.

She looked deep into his eyes with a simple heartfelt request. "Please---for me."

"Alright," he finally agreed. Her relieved smile eased his unhappy mood. Still he sat back, after she kissed him again and curiously watched her get up to go visit the bathroom.

When she disappeared in the other room, Freya turned a hard inspection on him.

"What was that all about?" Keirdan asked, naturally looking to the empath for the answer.

Freya shrugged. "She just blocked me again," she replied, then folded her arms and threw out a suspicious inquiry, "You want to tell me why she keeps doing that, Terell?"

He looked at them and considered explaining about Lana's nightmares. Though the Corellian had not been visited by the man in her dreams, he felt sure that he had.

Terell's sleep had been filled with disturbing images of his friends in peril. Amid the chaos was the faint presence that he had felt in their room at the Binary. It hovered around an injured Lana as it did in their room and then finally faintly appeared behind her dressed in black while she stood beaten and alone. The mysterious man pulled her out of deaths way and draped her arm over his shoulder for support. She looked at him in angry surprise and then quite unexpectedly kissed him. Terell found his heart pounding in his chest with concern over what that dream might mean. He wondered if Lana had had similar dreams of the man.

Freya cleared her throat and regained his attention.

The expectant look on the empath's face told Terell that she was waiting for an answer. He gave a casual shrug after remembering his promise to Lana, not to tell the others of her nightmare. "Your guess is as good as mine," he finally said.

"Mm-hmm," Freya replied skeptically, clearly unconvinced by his answer. She glanced at Bailen, who was apparently unconcerned with the new arrangements. In fact he, out of everyone, seemed quite happy with the change of plans. "You don't have a problem with this?"

"Nope," he smiled, finishing his second pastry. "Well, I'm full. Come on Creach we might as well get right on it."

Creature perked up and trilled at him questioningly. Bailen went to the trap door and hit the switch that opened it. He climbed in and then stuck his head back out to call to the animal again. "Come on Creach I don't have all day."

With a quick jump and a flash of wings, Creature flew into the trap door after the young man. Keirdan bent down, grabbed Bailen by his shirt collar and dragged his upper body back out of the opening.

"Keirdan what are you doing?" Bailen complained. "Get off me!"

"Shut up and listen to me," he said and this time there was no humor in his voice. Bailen met his serious gaze. "You remember what Terell said and don't do anything crazy while you're down there. If you see anything suspious-- _anything_, you come back here immediately, understood?"

"Yeah, but nothing's going to--"

"I mean it little bro," said Keirdan interrupting Bailen's comment with a deadpan expression, "_No_ _taking chances._"

"I gotcha," Bailen assured him. "Ya know, it's not like I've ever done anything like this without you before."

"Yeah I know," he said on a much lighter note, after he realized his softer side was showing again. He released his brother's collar and tried to play it off. "It's just that Mom'll kill me if anythings happens to you."

"Gee thanks Keirdan," Bailen teased, with a dry grin, "do you want to wipe my nose while your at it?" He quickly ducked his head back into the opening, letting his body slide down the ladder a bit.

"I'll kick your tail," Keirdan promised, grabbing for him again. "You're not too big for that you know."

"Yeah, yeah, you can change my diaper when I get back," was Bailen's carelessly reply as he descended the ladder.

Keirdan looked back at Stilmon with a worried inquiry, "What's down there?"

"Just the sewer rats," answered the tavern owner honestly, "And with Creature down there with him, well I'm feeling sorry for the rats, if you know what I mean."

"He'll be alright," Freya assured, bending down next to him, after feeling his worried concern for his brother.

"I know, it's just that I've got a _real bad feeling_ about him being down there alone," he replied earnestly.

Freya, suddenly touched by his confession, did something that took both Keirdan and Terell by surprise. She yelled a warning of her own down to the youth.

Her serious caution of, '_watch your back,_' echoed eerily off the tunnel walls and followed Bailen down the ladder to ground level. It was followed by another call to Creature, who answered her with a cry of acknowledgment. '_Bring him back safe, Creach._'

The Corellian teen looked up at her concerned face and smiled. "I'll be fine and I'll be back before you are," he told her confidently, then shouted a warning of his own to his brother as the trap door began to close. "Take care of her Keirdan."

Bailen stood for a while, in almost complete darkness, letting his eyes get accustomed to the dimness. He whistled for Creature and it echoed off the walls from every direction, as did the animal's answering reply.

"Hey, come back here," he yelled and then listened to his bouncing echo dissipate into the darkness. Creature returned with such stealth that Bailen jumped and flattened himself against the wall when the animal rubbed against his leg and trilled up at him.

"Don't do that Creach," he said after his heart started again. He bent down and offered his arm to the animal as a perch. With his eyes finally adjusted to the dark he started down the passage talking softly to Creature so his voice wouldn't echo. "We'll just keep that to ourselves shell we?"

Creature gave a clearly questioning trill and tapped Bailen's bandaged stomach with his prehensile tail.

The young man's casual smile was lost in the darkness while he answered as though he understood the animal. "I'm alright ya little pest. You didn't hurt me that much."

In relief Creature climbed onto his shoulders and draped himself casually across them.

"Hey, no sleeping," Bailen told him. "I can hardly see anything and I have no idea where I'm going. So you're going to have to show me the way out and then back in again, understand?"

Creature nodded and then tapped the Corellian's right shoulder with his tail, indicating a change in direction.

Bailen turned right and kept going, watching and following the pipes and then the dimmed lights on the ground. He counted his steps from one unlocked door to the next and walked them a couple of times until his got the number of his steps down in his head, even at a fast walk.

* * *


	7. Secret Endeavors

Disclaimer: Okay I know you all know this already but here it is again. . .(clears throat). . .George owns everthing except whats mine.

Reminder: This story is rated M for it's language, violence and it's mild adult content.

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Secret endeavors

* * *

**

The _Millennium Falcon_ emerged from hyperspace ten seconds after Luke's X-wing. The Jedi veered his one man fighter to the right to avoid going into the asteroid field that greeted him upon his jump exit. The Corellian freighter followed close behind the X-wing and then passed it when Luke turned his ship around and brought it to a stationary position.

"Well this explains why we couldn't plot a full course to Zirus Five," said Luke, more to himself than his droid. "Hey Artoo is there any way around this mess that isn't going to take us hours out of our way?"

Artoo-Detoo scanned the field, while he tapped into the ships star charts, then shook his dome and answered with beeps and whistles.

Luke read his answer, then looked over his left shoulder when the _Millennium Falcon's_ cockpit came up along side him and maintained it's own position.

"_It doesn't look like there's anything we can do but go around it,_" Han's voice came over the X-wing's comm. He looked out of his cockpit at Luke with a skeptical expression.

"It'll take a long time to do that," Luke sighed.

"_Maybe too much time,_" Leia's concerned voice agreed next.

An idea struck Luke as he gazed out at the asteroid field. One that would insure that his friends only be on Zirus Five just long enough to pick up the rebels in need.

"Hey Han, why don't you take the Falcon around this."

"_And where are you going? _" Solo asked suspiciously.

"I'll go on ahead and meet up with you on the other side."

"_Oh no Master Luke, please don't throw your life away! _" See-Threepio exclaimed in alarm.

"It'll be alright Threepio, I've got my good luck charm with me. You won't let anything happen to me, will you, Artoo?"

Artoo-Detoo shook his dome and gave his master a serious protest.

"_Artoo is quite right Master Luke,_" said the translator's worried voice over the comm, "_if you go in there you'll be smashed into scrap._"

"Nonsense Threepio, you worry too much. It's no different than flying Beggers Canyon back home and I could do that in my sleep."

"_This isn't Beggers Canyon kid,_"Han cautioned seriously and then he surprised See-Threepio with his next comment. "_I'm going to have to agree with Goldenrod on this one. Going through there is suicidal._"

"_Thank you Captain Solo_," the droid replied, greatly relieved that he wasn't alone in his anxiety.

Luke saw the droid look out the Falcon's cockpit window at his X-wing, "_You see Master Luke, I'm not the only one who thinks it's delusional. Oh please don't try it. _"

"Look we don't have time to discuss it. Every minute that we waste here is another minute that the Empire could catch up with Rogue's Gambit," said Luke, his intent quite clear.

"_Don't do it Luke,_" Lando cautioned next, when he saw the rebel hero hitting switches and rechecking his flight harness. "_We can go around._"

Chewbacca's growling bark of agreement came over the X-wing's speakers. It was a sound translated warning that Luke read on his comm and then promptly ignored.

"_Artoo, hold on tight,_" Luke's command flooded the_ Millennium Falcon's_ cockpit and made everyone's blood run cold.

"He's going to do it," Leia whispered disbelievingly.

"You're not going through that, Luke," Han firmly declared. But even as he looked at Luke, he knew that it was hopeless trying to talk him out of his decision.

The Jedi gave them all a little smile and a short wave, "_I'll see you on the other side._"

"_Luke wait! _" Princess Leia cried over Han's shoulder, but it was too late, the rebel X-wing shot forward and plunged headlong into the asteroid field.

"Master Luke come _baaack! _" cried See-Threepio frantically.

Han's slightly blurry eyes scanned the asteroid field ahead of them while he sharply barked, "Chewie set 271."

"Oh no, not again," exclaimed the golden translator with a startled jump, "_This is madness! _"

"_Leia! _" Han barked again and she leaned over and switched the worried translator off. See-Threepio's frantic protests slurred as his photo receptors dimmed and he leaned forward, his metal body motionless in his seat. Leia then strapped him in.

"I'll go man the loft guns," Lando said, jumping out of his chair and exiting the cockpit.

"Good idea. Chewie you take the belly guns," Han ordered as he threw switches and rechecked his console. "Leia take Chewie's seat and strap in."

The Princess sat down in the copilot's seat after Chewbacca vacated it.

"How's your sight?" Leia asked cautiously, meaning no offense.

"I need you to be my second eyes," he grudgingly muttered.

"You think you can do this?"

Han gave a cavalier smirk that did well to hide own anxiety and sighed. "We'll find out shortly, sweetheart."

Leia strapped in, completely shocked that Luke would make such a reckless move. It was not like him to act so hastily of late. Even when learning where Jabba's palace was, three months after Han's capture, he had exercised great patience in planning out every detail of his friends rescue and showed how much he had grown from his encounter with the Dark Lord of the Sith. Now here he was acting as impulsive as he had on the day when he had entered her cell to rescue her on board the first Death Star.

"Jedi or not, I'm going to tan his backside for this," Han muttered as he flipped more switches and then rechecked his star charts again. "He's not going to be able to sit for a week when I catch him."

Silently Leia agreed with Han's quiet grumble while she braced herself for the inevitable.

One more time Solo tried to get through to his insane friend. "Luke, I know I owe you one, but I'm really not looking forward to going in there after you. So save me the trouble and get your tail _back out here! _"

"_I know what I'm doing Han,_" came Luke's confident response, which was echoed by Artoo-Detoo's frantic beeps and whistles of warnings. "_No Artoo keep the s-foils in lock down--**watch out**-- you okay back there? _"

Han and Leia exchanged a deeply worried look after hearing an impact explosion over the comm. They breathed easier when they heard Artoo-Detoo answer Luke with a sharp series of whistles.

Chewbacca and Lando's voices echoed over the comm next, informing the Corellian Captain that they were strapped in and ready to go. Han looked at Leia, "You ready to test my luck again?"

"Whither thou goest, so goest I," she recited an ancient Alderaanian prayer, with a nervous breath and placed her hand on his knee.

"Yeah let's just hope I don't lead us straight to hell," Han muttered and he punched the control to the _Millennium Falcon's_ engines. Like the Jedi's ship before, the freighter plunged head long into the heart of the asteroid field.

"On your right Han!" Leia warned and he turned the ship on her left side and narrowly missed a mid size rock.

With his eyesight still not up to par, Han had to rely on her directions and Chewbacca and Lando's skillful shooting. They shot as much of a clear path as Han's crazy seat of the pants flying permitted. In no time it seemed that they were catching up to Luke's small ship.

Leia pointed out the cockpit, "There's Luke."

"I see him," growled Han, pulling the Falcon into a hard climb to avoid a collision.

Luke's X-wing swerved skillfully around a large spinning rock, then rolled over as it dropped beneath another hidden by the first. Artoo-Detoo beeped his concerns and reported the damage the ship was sustaining as a result of his master's insanity.

"Just try and lock it down again," Luke answered as he banked the ship hard to the right, narrowly avoiding a smaller asteroid camouflaged by an oncoming giant.

A smile broke across Luke's face, he was having the time of his life, dodging the spinning rocks. He was one with the Force, it guided his every move showing him the best path to take as it had on so many occasions back home, whenever he raced through the great canyons. Only now did Luke understand and fully appreciate how he had been able to beat all of his friends through Beggers Canyon in numerous runs. It was the one thing that had always made him feel truly free and happy on that Desert planet, he once called home. The love of a speeding flight was a thrill that was unequaled. Luke was back in his element, flying freer than he had ever flown before. His talented piloting skills was something that he knew he had inherited from his father.

The giant sped towards the tiny ship and still Luke did not alter his path.

"_Watch out Luke! _" Han warned as he followed several ship lengths behind.

Artoo locked down the loosened stabilizer and then gave a mechanical cry of alarm, his solitary photo receptor flashing bright red, when he turned his dome back around and saw the giant looming directly ahead of them.

"Hang on Artoo!" Luke exclaimed with amusement and then sharply spun his X-wing over and skimmed the surface of the giant. He dodged up and over jutting outcroppings of rocks, while firing at smaller asteroids in his path. Then he flew into a crevice, with his astro mech droid shrieking in alarm the whole way.

"_LUKE! _" Han and Leia both shouted in shock over the comm when he disappeared from their view.

"I'm still here," he chuckled.

"_He's okay,_" Luke heard Leia breathe anxiously.

"_He's not going to be much longer if he keeps taking chances like that_." Han's angry trepidation was clear over the X-wing's speakers.

"You're beginning to sound like Threepio, Han," Luke teased.

He couldn't help but smile more when he heard the Corellian tell the Princess, '_If we all get out this alive, remind me to kill him when we land! _'

Luke flew his ship through the crevice and into an oncoming cave, which swallowed him up and took him on a winding path through the center of the giant. With his natural piloting skills he zoomed around the narrow maze, like he'd run it a thousand times before. His X-wing's engines whined when he kicked it's speed up another notch and pushed her faster.

Han let out his breath in an explosive rush when Luke's X-wing emerged on the other side of the giant completely unharmed. "_Don't you do that again! _" he yelled at his young friend and then cringed when Luke's ship just missed another asteroid by mere centimeters. "Since when did you go _crazy_ on me Luke!"

"_That was nothing, watch this,_" Luke exclaimed with an obvious grin and then he purposely flew in close to another huge asteroid.

"Luke this _isn't_ a game!" Leia shouted, in a terrified voice. "You're going to get yourself killed if you're not careful!"

This more than anything else made Luke focus more on getting through the asteroid field as quickly as possible without injury to life and limb. He pulled his ship up and flew in front of the _Millennium Falcon_ with a sincere apology to the Princess.

"_Follow me Han, I'll show you the safest route out of this._"

"Famous last words kid," Han smirked, relieved that he had at least listened to the Princess. "I think we're going to need more than _your Force _to get us out of this in one piece."

"_Don't sweat it Han_," Luke said, shooting another rock in his path into dust.

Solo's doubt grew, still he followed the path that Luke plotted through the rest of the asteroid field and to his great relief and that of his crew they emerged from their ordeal without a single scratch.

Soon after that the two ships once again disappeared into hyperspace. Their speeding flight bringing them ever closer to the rebels in need and the coded plans that would in time assure the future of the galaxy's freedom.

* * *

Keirdan and Freya had walked into the hanger where Stilmon Tavers housed his ship and froze, staring at the old vessel. She was not the most beautiful thing that they had ever seen, in fact she was just the opposite. Like a patchwork quilt, large, different colored steel panels made up the hull's exterior. In some places on the landing struts it seemed that she had some signs of rust.

Though the Corellian didn't show his disappointment, Freya felt it.

"Now, I know what you're thinking," guessed Stilmon as he stepped forward.

"She's a piece of scrap metal," Freya muttered out of the corner of her mouth to Keirdan.

"But looks can by deceiving, which is the case here," explained the old tavern owner. He walked up to his ship and opened her landing ramp and then motioned for them to enter first.

"We're going to leave on this thing?" Freya asked skeptically when Keirdan took the lead up the ramp.

"Sure, why not? _We're brave,_" he answered with casual derision.

"You'd have to be to even consider boarding her," muttered Freya, glancing around at the shabby interior. "He can't seriously think that this thing can attain lightspeed without breaking up, does he?"

"We can worry about that later, right now I seriously doubt that she can even break orbit," Keirdan finally said, giving his opinion on the worn out looking ship. He grinned faintly at Stilmon when the old man passed with a proud smile on his face.

"This way to the Cockpit," Stilmon said and led them down a short corridor and into the four chaired cockpit.

Keirdan stepped through the door and then sat down at the dust covered control console.

Freya took up the copilot seat next to him and blew off the years of accumulated dust. She coughed and covered her mouth, waving her hand in the air to try and clear it.

"Sorry," she muttered after meeting Keirdan's mildly annoyed glance.

He turned back to his console with some approval. "Well she may be old, but at least she's Corellian made."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Keirdan looked at her with his customary devilish grin. "Corellian's only get better with age, sweetheart." He then threw the switch that started the ship's engines.

To his and Freya's great relief the engines sounded amazingly good.

"This is more like it," said Freya when her console sprang to life with lights and sounds.

"I told you she was more than she looks," Stilmon said, glancing fondly around at his ship. "This old girl and me have a lot of history together. She's never let me down."

"She sounds good, but how does she fly?" Freya asked checking an alarm that suddenly went off on her console. "She's got a burn out in the aft--" Stilmon slammed his fist into a dented spot on the ships interior wall and the alarm went off. Freya glanced over at the proud tavern owner. "Never mind it's better now."

Stilmon went and sat down in the chair behind Keirdan. He leaned forward with a gleam in his old eyes, that hinted at the reckless man he had been in his youth, "Let's take the old girl out for a spin, so you can get a feel for her."

Keirdan smiled and pulled the lever that closed the landing ramp and locked it down. He ran his hands over the controls and started the ships warm up.

The old man opened a channel to the flight controller. "This is Stilmon Tavers requesting launch clearance."

"Taking the old girl out for a spin?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah I'm going to be using her for supply runs, so I'll be needing extended launch clearance from now on," he casually explained.

"You're clear for take off in ten minutes," said the flight controller. "How long will you be out?"

"Oh just long enough to warm Maybel's engines," Stilmon answered, with a slight flush to his face, when he saw Keirdan and Freya exchange an amused look at the ship's name. It wasn't the first time that a ship was named after a man's wife.

"I'll have your extended launch clearance when you get back then. Have a good run, Stilmon."

"Will do, Tavers out." He turned off the com. "She's all yours Keirdan. Take her out slow until she breaks orbit and then you can strap down and open her up."

"Take her out slow, I gotcha," Keirdan repeated, gradually bring the engines up to their full launch power. "But I don't think this old girl's going to make it out that far."

"Don't judge the _old girl_, til you've ridden her son." A knowing smile traveled across Stilmon's face, "She's like a high priced _seasoned_ courtesan, her looks are gone but she's still got it where it counts."

Keirdan couldn't help but chuckle at his analogy.

Freya rolled her eyes, _men and their ships_, she thought then checked the ship's comm when a light flashed on it, "Engines warmed and we've got the go ahead. Whenever you're ready Keirdan."

His hands skillfully traveled over the controls and the ship rose into the air. She hovered and rotated gracefully to face the west. Keirdan gave a doubtful sigh. "Well, let's see if the old girl still knows how to make love."

* * *

Lana stretched and ran her hand through her hair in exasperation. "Well this one doesn't have anything that we didn't already know." She removed the disc from the scanner in her hand and tossed it down on the bed, then looked at Terell, who seemed fully engrossed in what he was reading. "What about you, did you find anything?"

"Maybe," he said distractedly.

"What is it?"

She moved closer to read over his shoulder.

Terell pointed at a passing entry in their Captain's personal log book. "What do you know about the Sullust graveyard?"

"Only that it's the Empire's biggest dump sight for their broken down ships, and a monumental waste of taxpayer's money, why?"

"He's mentioned it a couple of times in his entries." Terell pointed out the few passages that he'd read so far.

Lana's eyes rapidly scanned the pages and then she frowned remembering something that Ehker had told her long ago. "That's a decoy location put there in case this book falls into the wrong hands. He wouldn't continue to mention it if it was the Alliance's true location."

Terell glance at her when she leaned against his shoulder with a heavy sigh of, "We're wasting our time."

"We'll find something, we just have to keep looking," he assured.

Lana faintly smiled, then her eyes widened when her stomach gave a very loud groan for food.

"I think that's our cue to take a break," Terell mused. He set the personal log book down and stood, taking her hand. "Come on let's see what our host's tavern has to offer in the way of lunch."

Five minutes later they emerged unobtrusively from backstage and went to the nearest table. The place was sparsely occupied with patrons as the true lunch rush had not yet arrived. Terell waved casually to Maybs and her happy smile slid abruptly away from her face when she saw him and Lana. The person she had been talking with curiously followed her anxious gaze over to them.

Terell and Lana ignored the burly man's examination while they took their seats, facing Maybs and the tavern's entrance. Terell scanned the holographic drink list that flickered and then hovered just over the table top. Lana leaned in and rested against his shoulder on the cozy pretense of reading the list as well. Her eyes focused through the hologram and settled on the man that the tavern owner's wife was speaking with.

"What do you think?" she questioned, pointing at the holo list as though asking Terell his opinion on a beverage.

"He's fine," Terell calmly replied, watching Maybs finish her conversation with the man and then excuse herself. She headed straight for them with a precarious countenance.

"_What are you two doing out here! _" Maybs hissed under her breath. Her back was to the rest of the room so no one could see her nervous expression. "I thought you were supposed to stay hidden?"

"We were hungry," Lana told her with a pleasant smile that hid well her sudden feeling of foreboding. Her gaze shifted to the entrance when the door opened and a couple walked in from the gray afternoon. Under the table she bumped her knee against Terell's and he followed her glance to the couple. He gave a mild shake of his head.

"I'll bring whatever you want to the back," Maybs whispered, completely missing their silent exchange.

"We much prefer sitting out here," said Terell, casually scanning the open floor plan while he took Lana's hand. "It gives us a chance to keep our eyes open for our ride."

Maybs couldn't argue with that. The sooner they found their ride the sooner they'd be gone and so too would the danger of their discovery. Still she couldn't hide her irritability. "Very well, what do you want?"

"A menu would be nice," Lana replied. She squeezed Terell's hand when the burly man began walking over in their direction flanked by a couple of friends.

Terell lightly kissed her temple to cover his whispered, "_I see them._" He then smiled at Maybs, when she frowned, and held onto his easy going manner. "I think we'll have two Corellian logger teas to start wi--"

"Are these two givin' you a problem Maybs?" asked the burly man in a deep baritone voice.

Maybs turned quickly, alarmed by the man's question, "N-no, Quint, they're fine, just hungry. Go sit down and I'll bring out your drinks after I've taken their order."

Quint eyed Terell with a very hard inspection. The Alderaanian returned his stare with a nod of greeting.

"Bring our drinks to this table Maybs." Quint sat down, which didn't seem to bother Terell in the slightest. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all," Terell replied, motioning to the empty chairs at the table. "Your friends are welcome to sit as well if they'd like."

Quint's two cronies took the seats on either side of him. One glared at Terell, while the other closest to Lana finally acknowledged that she was sitting at the table as well with an obvious leer in her direction. She arched her brow in mild disgust, then her eyes traveled over his outfit and settled on a small medallion on his thick leather gauntlet. It had a strange symbol on it that looked like an elongated skull with down turned horns.

Quint regained Lana's full attention when he introduced himself as the city constable and his two men; the leering man as Gavin and the other as Trent, his deputies. He then started questioning Terell. "You're new here, where are you from friend?"

Maybs' face went pale and dropped, "I'll be right back with your drinks," she announced and then turned and left in a hurry.

"Coruscant," Terell answered so easily, that had Lana not known better she would have thought he was telling the truth.

"I thought so--"

"Hey Quint," interrupted Gavin in a scratchy voice, "ask him how much he wants for his woman?"

"_No one owns me mister! _" Lana snapped crisply, meeting the man's leering eyes with a hard look.

His tempted smile increased. "I like a feisty wench." He pulled out a full leather pouch, that jingled with credits as he dropped it in front of Terell. "You keep whatever's in there and I'll take her."

Gavin then grabbed Lana by the wrist and tried pulling her to him. She moved her hand swiftly around in a tight little circle, which twisted the man's wrist in a way that made it impossible for him to keep his hold. He made another grab for her as she drew back and Terell intercepted him. He seized the man's wrist, twisted it outward and slammed it to the table, where he held it there with little effort by a pressure point.

Gavin felt the strength in his arm diminish, impaired by Terell's firm grip. He tried pulling his weakened arm free and paid for his effort when a sharp pain shot up it's length. Gavin made a grab for the Alderaanian and was effectively stopped when Terell increased the painful pressure on his wrist with his thumb.

The deputy grabbed instead for his own arm and growled in a strained voice, "Get off me, boy!"

"Touch her again and you'll lose this hand!" Terell warned in a dead calm that was almost frightening.

The Constable stopped Trent from getting involved when he made to rise from his seat. Quint was impressed by Terell's quick defensive reaction to his man's advance on his girlfriend. The move gave him an unexpected insight into the mild looking Alderaanian. He had mistaken Terell's easy going appearance. Here was a man who was more than willing and capable of taking care of himself when faced with an aggressor. Quint understood that his calm warning had not been idly made. He watched to see how far he would go.

Gavin, who was bending slightly over the table to relieve the pain, called for help, "Quint, he's breaking my hand."

"It's not broken. . ." Terell coolly intoned, " yet. Now apologize."

"_Quint! _"

The constable gave a tired sigh and intervened in mild defense of his man.

"Release him, son," he warned, "You don't want to spend the night away from your lady."

Terell relinquished his firm hold on Gavin and pushed the credit pouch back towards him with a dangerous glint.

"She's not for sale--" he announced, protectively placing his arm around Lana,"--_At any price._"

Lana met Terell's conspicuous eye when he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it reassuringly. She took his silent cue and her defensive demeanor changed to submissive in an instant. As much as she disliked playing the wilting flower, she submissively lowered her eyes and remained silent, leaning her head against the Alderaanian's shoulder.

Rejected and now angry with Terell, Gavin frowned and made to move vengefully on the couple, but Quint caught his deputy by the arm and pulled him back into his seat and then shoved his offering back at him with a growl of warning.

"We didn't come over here so you could score another female. So put your pride away Gavin and don't insult the man again, or _you'll_ be spending the night in lock down."

Gavin's anger was stalled in an instant. Still he leaned back in his seat, folded his arms and openly eyed Lana in a way he thought would unnerve her.

"What is it that you're interested in boys?" Terell asked, pointedly changing the subject.

Quint regarded him for a prolonged moment, then, "Your name, for a start and your business here."

Terell shrugged nonchalantly and only offered minimal information. "We're a part of the band that's playing here tomorrow night, name of Rogue's Gambit."

"How many members in your group?"

"Six, including our manager."

"Where's the rest of your band?"

"They're out touring the city."

"Here are your drinks, lads," Maybs interrupted with a falsely pleasant smile as she returned. She handed everyone their glass, then took out her ordering compad. "Now what can I get you all to eat?"

"We're not staying to eat Maybs," Quint announced, "we just came in to grab a drink before we go on our rounds. We got a report about some unsavory activity over at the Bianary hotel." Maybs shifted uncomfortably which did not go unnoticed by the seasoned constable. He turned his inspection on Terell again. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Terell gave a declining shake of his head, "This is the first time I've heard of that hotel."

"Well Quint," Maybs interrupted in a more natural tone. "If you like you can take the glasses with you and bring them back later." Much to her great relief they took her up on her offer.

"Don't give Maybs or Stilmon a bad time or we'll hear about it and you won't like that," warned Quint, by way of a good bye. He and his two cronies stood. "I look forward to seeing your band's performance tomorrow night, friend."

Terell inclined his head slightly. "Hopefully we won't disappoint you." His eyes then shifted to Gavin, who was still lustfully eyeing Lana. "You can stop or _you and I_ may have a problem."

Quint smacked Gavin in the arm and glared at him. "Give it up, and let's go."

The trio then left.

Lana watched them from the corner of her eye and breathed easier when they were gone. Then she smartly smacked Terell on the shoulder and he looked at her. "Why'd you tell them that we were singing tomorrow night?"

"I had to tell them something."

"Well we're not doing it," Lana exclaimed with a hint of protectiveness.

Terell didn't miss this and threw out a pointed inquiry, "You want to tell me why?"

"Because we're not booked for it. And because I don't feel like performing. I just want to get off this rock."

Maybs frowned openly at Lana's caustic response.

Terell's expression turned to one of concern, it was unlike Lana to turn down an opportunity to perform. It usually helped to calm her down. This was the first time that he saw real fear in her eyes at the idea of singing in front of an audience.

"Maybs is right, we should have stayed in the back," she grumbled moodily, once again scanning the tavern's occupants.

She tensed when the door opened and a black cloaked, hooded figure stroll in, carrying a box.

Maybs saw the color drain from Lana's face. "Are you alright dear?" she asked, with genuine concern.

Terell felt the fearful tremble in her hand before she abruptly stood and tugged urgently on his arm.

"Come on, we're going back _now! _"

"We're going to eat first," he insisted, pulling her back to her seat. She met his gaze with a pleading look that made him momentarily reconsider going back to their hiding place. Then he shook his head, "What's gotten into you?"

"_At the bar, black cloak,_" she whispered, her eyes filled with dread.

Terell focused past her, onto the cloaked figure standing at the bar. "Who is that?" he instantly questioned Maybs.

She glanced over her shoulder, but before she could answer the figure took off the cloak's hood and revealed itself to be nothing more than an old silver protocol droid.

Terell relaxed with a sigh and met Lana's anxious gaze. "Turn around and look."

Lana sat frozen in her seat unable to turn, for fear of who she might see.

"It's alright," he assured her.

"That's our droid," Maybs answered Terell's question.

Lana finally glanced over her shoulder at the droid and laughed with nervous relief. Her entire mood lightened in an instant and she sank back into her seat.

Maybs' hands went right to her full hips in an angry temper, she couldn't contain. "Philks, you **_imbecile_ **you're tracking in mud!"

She pointed at the cleaning stall and stalked off to the front of the tavern, barking a sharp command. "Into the cleaner with you!"

"It must be raining again," Lana chuckled, now feeling completely embarrassed about her paranoia. She released Terell's hand and took a deep drink from her glass to relieve the dryness in her mouth.

Terell stared at her, not smiling at the abashed hue that had risen on her face.

She met his serious inspection and set her drink down. "What?"

"You thought that droid was the man in your dreams," he guessed wisely. "You saw him killing me, didn't you?" Lana's eyes fell on her drink, avoiding his question, her embarrassed flush vanishing. "That's why you didn't want me going with Keirdan this morning."

She shook her head denying his statement then picked up one of the menus that Maybs had brought back with their drinks and instantly changed the subject while scanning the food selections. "What are you hungry for?"

"I'm not afraid to die Lana," she heard him say softly.

Her face, along with her heart, fell behind the cover of the menu. "I know that," she said quietly.

Terell lowered her menu and regained her full attention. "How is it going to happen?"

Lana felt the painful sting of emotions behind her eyes and admitted somewhat irritably. "I have dreams of us dying all the time and none of them have ever come true." She pulled back her sudden mood and regained herself fully. With a casual air she went back to her menu. "Now I'm not going to waste any more time or energy dwelling on a nonexistent stalker."

"I think it's time we tell the others about this man in your dreams--" he said seriously.

"He doesn't exist outside of them, Terell," she insisted.

Terell disagreed with her and continued with his thought. "--So we know what to keep our eyes open for."

Lana met his serious gaze with a stern look. "Everybody's wound up tight enough as it is. I'm not going to make things worse by adding more pressure--"

"He's real Lana, I know it," Terell interrupted.

"It was just a stupid dream and nothing more," she insisted, fully believing her own words as her eyes went back to scanning the menu. Her paranoia was completely gone now, replaced by a more even tempered mood.

"You've been dreaming about the same guy for weeks," Terell said, giving her a knowing look. "When are you going to stop denying yourself and realize that your dreams mean something?"

"When I see him walk through the door," she casually replied. "Which I highly doubt will ever happen. Until then, the dream doesn't mean anything. It's just a side effect of past events."

"Normally I'd agree with you, but _you keep having it_," he returned, more insistently then ever before. "And each time it gets worse."

"You'd have the same nightmare over and over again too, if Ehker had asked you to pull the trigger, okay." Once again she met his serious gaze and once again she insisted. "Yes I have nightmares. And yes, everyone dies in them, but I have them all the time, it's an occupational hazard. And when I wake up everyone's alright and nothing happens."

"Did you see Ehker die, before it happened?" he asked curiously.

"No," she answered in a half truth, returning her attention to the menu. Lana felt his inspection on her and ignored it. "I'm going to try the stew, what about you?"

"I'll have the same," he said and then made a casual observation when she set the menu down, "You're trembling."

"Of course I am, some big ugly thug just tried to buy me like I was cattle," she replied, lightly brushing off his concern.

Lana thought of the constable's threat to Terell of spending the night in lock down while she stirred her drink. Her insistence that he stay with her and not go with Keirdan almost cost too high a price. She met his deep blue gaze and was grateful to have him with her. She gently caressed his stubbly cheek and softly apologized for putting him in that situation.

Terell dismissed her apology, "Come on Lana, you know that guys like that are all the same. It was unavoidable."

He drew her hand to his lips and kissed it again, then smiled at her. That simple act released the rest of her tense mood and brought to mind ideas of a more intimate nature. A sultry smile slowly spread across her mouth. "Not for sale at any price huh?"

"Nope," he answered, returning her tantalizing smile. His mind was instantly side tracked by her inviting expression. "You're mine and I won't give you up."

Lana leaned in close to him with an over exaggerated sigh of '_My big hero_,' and then kissed him.

Terell pulled her closer into a more passionate exchange, which she didn't mind in the slightest.

"Should you two really be doing that in public?" asked a familiar voice which broke them apart.

They looked at each other in mild embarrassment, then glanced at Keirdan and Freya as they took up the empty seats at their table.

"So how'd your search go? Did you find anything?" Keirdan asked.

"Nothing yet," answered Terell truthfully.

"Where's Bailen?"

"He hadn't come back, when we came out here," said Lana.

"You left him down there?" Keirdan accused somewhat shortly. "He could be lost."

Freya rolled her eyes. "Relax Keirdan he's not alone, Creature is with him, remember?"

Lana watched Keirdan stand with a curious, "Where are you going?"

"To look for him."

"I'll go," Freya said taking hold of his arm and stopping him as she stood. "He'd probably think it's funny not to answer you and give you a heart attack. Besides you're going to have to tell Terell what needs work on Maybel."

"_Maybel? _" Echoed Terell and Lana in amusement.

"Hey, she's Corellian made so don't knock the name," Keirdan returned as he resumed to his seat.

Freya left them and passed Stilmon, talking with his wife, along the way. She got a flash of angry, fearful emotions from Maybs and paid it very little mind. Five minutes later she was descending the trapdoor ladder.

The faint echoing of Creature's predatory cry met her ears when she reached the ground level. She remained where she was letting her eyes adjust to the dimness of the underground. Her eyesight being greater than that of her friends, she didn't have long to wait before she moved off. She whistled sharply and it echoed down the tunnel.

There was momentary silence after it dissipated, before Freya heard Creature answer her call. She followed the initial direction it came from before the echoing of the tunnel could confuse her. Following that and Bailen's faint scent she past several unassuming doors and then turned right. In no time she was hearing the soft footfalls of someone approaching in the dark.

"Bailen?" she called.

The footsteps stopped.

She stood motionless, straining her ears to hear and squinting her eyes to focus on a stealthy shadow moving in the distance just beyond her sight. Even without seeing him clearly she knew it was Bailen and that he was planning something sneaky. His guilty emotions sang out to her and she remained where she was and played along to see how far he was going to take his little prank. She clearly made out his shadow place, what looked like a bag, noiselessly on the ground before he flattened himself against the wall, disappearing into darkness.

She whistled again for Creature, who answered her at once. Judging from the bounce of his echoing reply he was still much further down the tunnel. Freya sighed, annoyed, wondering why Bailen had left him behind. She started walking again, ignoring the Corellian teen stalking closer. Until he grabbed her from the shadows and spun her around to pin her against the wall.

"Bailen, have you lost your mind?" she asked sharply.

"You knew it was me," he laughed, while holding her arms to the wall.

Her blue/green eyes reflected the tiny lights along the floor. Like a cat's eyes they were softly illuminated when she looked at him. Bailen was suddenly struck by his feelings for her, which he couldn't ignore. His laughter faded away. He stared at her, feeling his heart beating faster in his chest. What had started out as a friendly prank had just turned into something else entirely for him. He smiled warmly at her when he realized that she wasn't trying to push him away.

"It isn't funny, Bailen -- I should just fry your head off."

"You won't," he said and there was a subtle softness in his voice. He pressed his body against hers and met her shocked eyes, while he drew his hands gently down her arms and then tenderly caressed her face.

"Kiss me," he solicited softly, all the while leaning in close to her enticing lips.

Freya's heart now beat faster. He had taken her completely off guard by this. Evidently the darkness had emboldened the youth into doing something he wouldn't normally do. Still, the feel of his athletic body pressing against her brought to mind her long dead mate. It reminded her how much she missed the feeling of being held in the arms of someone who loved her.

This boy loved her, his emotion was more real than any she'd felt in a long time. She couldn't help herself, she fed off that and pulled him to her lips. The emotional high she felt from him as a result was exhilarating. He was handsome and strong and had proven himself a brave companion. If only he had lived more than just eighteen years.

So young. _Far too young for me_, she thought as Bailen melted into her kiss.

He was very amazed that she hadn't just slapped him for his bold move on her. That fact and the shadows empowered him to finally admit to his feelings when he parted from her lips. "I love you, Freya, and I want to be with you."

"I know," she returned softly. "But you're--"

He stopped her mouth with another passionate kiss that left her breathless and wanting more. When he pulled away again it was to ask her a very private question.

"Do you love me?"

"Bailen--"she whispered his name somewhat apologetically, then admitted, "It's been so long since I've felt that way about anyone. I just don't know if I could--"

"I know you think I'm too young for you," he interrupted. "Contrary to what everyone thinks, though, I'm not inexperienced."

"I do care about you, Bailen. But please try to understand, my kind mate for life," she told him gently.

"So do some Corellians," he confessed quickly, before he lost his nerve to his raising shyness. "It's called Pledging. I didn't think it could happen to me, but it has. From the moment I saw you, I knew that there would be no other for me-- no one but you. You're my life Freya, I can't breathe without you."

Freya was momentarily made speechless by his heartfelt confession.

"Please, say something," Bailen softly pleaded, unable to handle her silence.

"What would you have me say?"

He moved his lips close to hers and they brushed against hers. "_Say you love me._"

"I'm not sure if I could love you," Freya whispered, almost afraid of her own words.

"You can," he insisted, his breath now thick with passion for her. He kissed her deeply, then softly caressed along her neck with his lips. His tender advance set off a flood of desire in her blood for him.

"What you're asking for is for life," she breathed in his ear and then couldn't stop herself from kissing his neck in return.

"That's not long enough for me." He took her hand and boldly slid it down his front to rest on his excited body. "I want to be with you forever Freya, no other mate will ever love you more than me."

"My controller won't like it," Freya reminded him almost fearfully, even as she gently caressed him.

"Who says she has to know," Bailen whispered back, pushing himself against her opened palm. "Besides Lana won't care, anyways."

"You're too young to know what your asking," she replied, more to herself than to him, and then pulled her hand away from him.

"No I'm not," he said, seriously meeting her eyes. He took her hand again and placed it to his racing heart. "You're the empath, so you know that I'm not just saying this idly. I've already Pledged myself to you long ago. Will you complete that bond and have me as your mate?"

Freya fed off his deep emotions for her and was carried away by them. She gently ran her hand over his muscular body and then pulled him back to her lips, passionately answering him with her kiss. She thrilled at his tender touch when he continued his advances on her and opened her shirt to draw his caressing hands over her body. Though he was young, the Corellian knew just how to heat the embers of her desire to their breaking point. She feverishly pulled open, first his belt, and then his pants. While he did the same to her.

Their lower clothing was soon shed in the dimness of the tunnel. No one witnessed it when Bailen took Freya in his arms and lifted one of her legs up to rest on his hip. She breathed delightedly when she felt him push himself inside her.

Their excited breath and short gasps of fevered ecstasy softly echoed of the tunnel walls.  
Bailen was lost to all else but Freya, while he made love to her and reveled in the feel of her body like he had no other. She filled his thoughts as well as his heart; he would do anything for her. His Pledge would forever have his complete loyalty, so long as he lived he would make sure no harm would ever come to her.

Freya felt his complete devotion for her and knew that she had chosen well by accepting him as her mate. She met his loving blue gaze until he closed his eyes in dreamy pleasure and pulled her closer to himself while he increased his rhythmic pace.

They took pleasure in one another's intimate touch. Neither one of them would ever forget this very private moment, which lasted to its natural conclusion without interruption. They held onto each other, breathing hard, neither one wanting to break their physical connection after the rapturous wave of ecstasy crested over them.

Though initially satisfied, Bailen's youthful appetite for Freya was insatiable. He wanted more of her and from the desirous look glinting in her eyes she wanted to feel more of his intimate embrace. Bailen resumed a slow pace until he felt his desire for her regain it's full strength. Then he smiled invitingly at Freya and she returned it with a little nod of agreement and then kissed his lips.

Over an hour later, Keirdan looked up from the corner of the bed where he was sitting, going over one of Ehker's old discs, when the trapdoor opened and Bailen returned. He turned and offered Freya a hand up through the door and she continued to hold onto it once she was out. Lana and Terell looked up from what they were going through when Keirdan chastised the returning pair.

"Well it's about time you two got back here. I was beginning to think that the both of you--were--lost--" Keirdan's sentence trailed off when Freya, not Bailen, unexpectedly blushed at his teasing.

Freya withdrew her hand from Bailen's and he took a slight step away from her. For now they wanted to keep the change in their relationship to themselves.

"What have you two been up to?" Keirdan asked suspiciously.

"**_Uhh-gg!_** Creature what **_is_ **that!" Lana suddenly exclaimed when he flew through the trapdoor straight to her and deposited his mangled prize in her lap for her approval. He was covered in large splotches of blood and apparently very happy about it.

"Looks like one of those rats," said Terell examining the remains. He picked it up by the tail and Creature tittered and followed after him as he walked into the bathroom. Creature hopped onto the edge of the tub with a questioning trill.

Terell gave a declining shake of his head and placed the rat carcass in the tub. "Sorry, boy, but you'll be dining alone."

Creature pounced on his meal and began tearing off bite sized pieces of meat.

"Enjoy your feast," Terell said while closing the door. "That'll be a real mess to clean up, when he's finished," he told the others as he rejoined them.

"Tell me about it," Lana scowled, moodily getting up to grab a change of clothes from her bag.  
Freya followed the Corellian woman with an insistent, "I'll help you Lana."

Keirdan watched her disappear into the other room and then turned a keen eye on his younger brother. "So what took you so long in getting back?"

"It took Freya awhile to find me," answered Bailen with a half truth, "and then once she did, we had to wait for Creature to finish his hunt."

"And what did you do, while you were waiting for Creature?" Keirdan interrogated.

"We made love in the dark," Bailen told him completely deadpanned, knowing full well that his brother wouldn't believe the truth.

Keirdan stared dubiously at him for a second and then he burst out, "_Yeah right! _" He exchanged a jovial look with Terell as he mercilessly teased Bailen's shyness, "Not in a million years, _sonny_. You can barely look at her without blushing."

"Leave him alone, Keirdan," chuckle Terell, who had curiously noticed the pack that Bailen held in his hand. "Did you come back for that while Lana and I where in the tavern?"

"No, I took it with me when I left," he answered, avoiding Terell's eyes.

Keirdan recognized the munitions pack at once. "No you didn't," he stepped forward and tried to take the bag from his brother. But Bailen moved around him. Keirdan turned with a serious inquiry. "What have you really been doing down there?"

Bailen went to the table when he saw the two bowls of stew sitting on it. "I'm starving. Is this food for me and Freya?" he asked while sitting at the table and stowing his pack next to him. He purposely changed the subject after Terell handed him a spoon. "So how bad is this ship of Stilmon's?"

Keirdan was automatically side-tracked. "She's not as bad as she looks. She needs some work done on her hyperdrive motivator, but if there's a real need for the ship's hyperdrive it will make it to the next system. Apart from that there's a few replacement parts needed for her engines," he explained. "The rest is all cosmetic."

"What are we looking at time wise?" asked Bailen, keeping the focus off himself.

"It won't take too long to fix, just a few days once Stilmon gets the parts."

* * *

Freya laid back on Bailen's bed and inhaled his lingering scent in the air. She rested her hands behind her head while replaying the secret intimacy with him in her head and smiled to herself. Some part of her wanted to tell Lana that the Corellian teen was her new mate. But a part of her was unsure how her Controller would take it.

"What are you so happy about?" Lana casually inquired after pulling a new shirt over her head.

"Nothing," she answered, trying and failing to suppress her smile. For now she would hold onto her secret and keep Bailen's Pledge forever in her heart.

"Mm-hmm," replied Lana, while changing out of her pants. It was clear that she didn't believe her, still she respected Freya's privacy and didn't press her. "Listen I want to know what your impression of Stilmon's wife is. Can Maybs be trusted or not?"

Freya sat up at once, a serious expression replacing the smile. "Why -- did something happen while Keirdan and I were gone?"

Lana nodded, pulling on a clean pair of pants and explained what happened when she and Terell sat down at their table.

Freya listened to her tale and then somberly admitted, "She doesn't like us being here."

"Yes I got that impression when we first met yesterday," said Lana, sounding somewhat annoyed.

" It would be wise to watch her," Freya said than asked pointedly. "What's your instinct tell you about her?"

"I think you're right, I don't think we should trust her. She's just too jumpy and her friends-- there's something about them that bothers me."

"You mean aside from the fact that one of them wanted to buy you?" teased Freya.

"No, it's that symbol I saw on Gavin's gauntlet." Lana stood for a moment in deep thought, going over in her mind what that symbol meant. She sighed, her mind was too cluttered with other, more important things. Eventually she knew she would remember the answer, at the most unexpected moment, for such was the workings of her photographic memory.

"Oh well, it'll come to me later, when I don't have so much on my mind. Two o'clock in the morning, yeah that's when it'll hit me," she joked derisively.

She looked back at Freya, who was again lost in her own thoughts, a wistful smile back on her face.

"You sure you're alright?" she asked again. "Cause you're acting really strange."

"No I'm not," said Freya, much too fast.

Lana paused in interest and examined her empathic friend.

Freya's insides shrank back some under her Controller's inspection.

"How am I acting?" she questioned, trying not to look guilty.

"Like you've got a secret," replied Lana with sly dry humor.

Freya's face fell to an almost fearful countenance.

"Hey look, if that's what it is," began Lana, taken aback by her friends reaction to her implied guess, "you don't have to tell me about it."

"Bailen-kissed-me-down-in-the-tunnel," Freya confessed before her hand clamped over her mouth. Fear immediately rose in her blue/green eyes as she waited for her Controller's response, expecting the worst.

Lana stared at her for a moment in shock and then a slow smile broke across her face.

"Is that all?" she chuckled, sitting on the bed next to her friend. Freya flinched when Lana put her arm around her shoulder. "Easy," Lana soothed, surprised by her reaction. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Freya lowered her hand and asked a timid question, that nevertheless held a hint of defiance in it. "The Controller's okay with this?"

"_**The Controller?** _" exclaimed Lana in a sudden exasperated mood. "Freya how many times do I have to tell you, that I'm not your _Controller? _"

"The psy-com makes you my Controller," Freya stated somewhat sadly.

She was speaking of the alien bio-organic psy-com, which was fused to Lana's spine. It all happened five years earlier on board Freya's derelict living spaceship, when Rogue's Gambit had found her and Creature. Lana was the one who had placed her hand on the palm shaped control switch that opened Freya's stasis tube. By that simple move alone were the microscopic, bioengineered organisms shot into Lana's bloodstream through her palm. The alien organisms raced, unnoticed at first, through her veins to her spine to permanently attach themselves to each other while they fused to the base of her skull. Thus was born the mental link between Controller and servant.

"The psy-com only connects us mentally," Lana insisted, getting up from the bed in exasperation. She walked away to give herself a moment to think and then she spun around to explain. "Look Freya, I didn't ask to have the psy-com placed in my head and if I could remove it I would. Then maybe you'd believe that you're free and I would be rid of the headaches it gives me."

"You want to be rid of me?" Freya asked, her eyes filling with unexpected emotion.

"_No! _" Lana exclaimed, feeling very frustrated, "I don't know how else to explain this to you so you'll understand. Accept this; I _don't_ want to control you, I _have_ never controlled you, and I'm never _going_ to control you. _You are free to do whatever you want! _"

"No, I'm not," Freya said quietly, looking misty eyed at the floor. "You can't erase years of race programming. You are my Controller and nothing you say is going to change that fact."

Lana sighed, deeply annoyed and disappointed that Freya clung to a way of life she hated. She went back to the bed and lifted Freya's chin to met her eyes. "I am your friend, your sister in arms and nothing more. I've never asked you to do anything that I wasn't willing to do myself. Well... except maybe levitate," she grinned slightly and picked Freya up by her shoulders, "And you do it because you understand this."

"I do it because that's what I was bred for," Freya somberly admitted. "I'm a warrior for the Quintarian Forefathers, I know no other way of life."

"I'm Corellian, not Quintarian. And the only thing I expect of you is your friendship."

Freya gave a respectful little bow, "You have that and my loyalty of service."

Lana took her in her arms and hugged her tightly. "Someday, Freya, you're going to _unlearn_ your race programing and know the truth. _You are free_ to go where you want, and to love who you want. If that choice is Bailen than I'm happy for the both of you."

Freya wrapped her arms around Lana, after feeling the Corellian's happiness for her and Bailen. She felt greatly relieved, but still some part of her was grateful that Lana had chosen, for reasons of her own, to keep her psy-com connection to her closed. It was a quiet break from the mental link that they shared which Freya truly appreciated now, more than ever.

* * *


	8. Tavers Tavern

**Chapter Seven  
Tavers Tavern

* * *

**

The rest of the day on Zirus Five went by without any further distractions for the small band of rebel operatives. They searched through their deceased Captain's remaining things and found no hint of where they should look for the Alliance. Dinner came and went for the team and Lana was the only one who had not gone back out into the tavern to eat.

She was far too involved in searching through Ehker's log books again, determined to find some clue about the Alliance. It was Terell who finally got her to take a break. He brought both their dinners back to the secret room. He set the plate of food down in front of Lana and waited for her to notice it. When she didn't he took the log book from her hand.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that," she exclaimed, reaching out for it again.

He set it down on the night stand and sat on the bed with her. "Yes you are," he pointed to her plate, "you need to eat now."

"I can read while I'm eating," she insisted, reaching past him to grab the book. She set it on the bed and opened it back up to the page she was reading last and continued, while taking the fruit off her plate. She took one bite and was side tracked by the next entry in Ehker's log.

"You need to eat it all, Lana," Terell told her as though he was expecting her not to.

"Yeah, mm hmm," she answered distractedly.

"Tylerian blood beetles spoil so quickly, you know," he joked.

"Mm-hmmm. . ."

Terell frowned at her distracted mood. "If you're not careful they could crawl off your plate," he said trying to get a reaction out of her. "Try and take a bite out of you."

"Okay. . ."

"_Lana! _"

She looked up from the log book. "_What! _"

"I'm serious, eat everything on that plate," he told her firmly.

"Alright!"

Terell ate his dinner and had to keep reminding her to eat hers, because she was easily side tracked with the information she was reading.

She finally closed the book and laid back on the bed after finishing her meal. Terell took her empty plate, along with his and set them on the night stand. He laid down next to her and then wrapped an arm around her when she laid against him.

"So what do you think?" he asked earnestly.

"I think we have three possibilities. There's the Hoth system."

Terell shook his head and reminded her, "The Empire's probably still occupying it, or if not, then it's a good bet that they've left some troops behind just in case someone comes back."

"There's the Crimson Jewel star just beyond the edge of the galaxy."

"That sounds like more of a possibility. What's the third choice."

"The Majestic Nebula."

He looked at her as though he couldn't believe that she would suggest such a location.

"I can't see the Alliance taking a risk like that, it's too close to the Empire."

Lana smiled, agreeing with him, still she gestured around at the hidden room they were in, "Sometimes the best hiding place is right under the enemy's nose."

"Keep your friends close--" He began with a sardonic smile.

"--and your enemies closer," Lana echoed him, with a nod.

They laid quietly for a short while and then an unexpected idea came to Lana. It was a far fetched one but still she put it to Terell, "How much control do you have of the Force?"

He was taken off guard by her inquiry for only a minute before he confidently told her.

"I can move things. . . Small things and I've been able to sense when things are going to happen more often."

Lana sat up, looking down at him and Terell was taken aback once again by the hopefully expression in her eyes.

"Do you think, if you concentrated hard enough you could see where the Alliance is?"

"I don't know. . . I never thought about using it that way."

"Well, I think it's time that you do."

"Ehker warned us against doing that," he reminded her.

"He said that _Freya_ 'was too close to those who might pick up on the disruption,' " she replied, reciting part of the hologram message, "he didn't say anything about you, though."

Terell opened his mouth to say something, then rethought and closed it again. He smiled at her, "You're right. Although I'm pretty sure that he meant that warning for both of us."

"I know I'm reaching for it here," Lana admitted with a heavy breath, "But we're running out of options and I just don't know what else to do to find the Alliance."

Lana's seriousness surprised him. She wasn't the kind to carelessly throw her beliefs aside. This told him that she was beginning to trust in his connection to the Force. Not wanting to disappoint her he agreed to try.

"Hum something," he told her and then explained, "Music helps me to relax my thoughts better."

She obliged by humming the tune to the song he was writing for her.

Terell closed his eyes and listen to her soft humming. The sound eased his thoughts and soon he felt his mind slowly drift and become one with that mystical energy field.

* * *

Somewhere in hyperspace Luke felt Terell's call on the Force. He sat up responsively in his X-wing and then closed his eyes to sense where the faint summons was coming from. An image of Zirus Five flashed in his mind. He let the feeling pull his consciousness to it. Luke felt himself drift down through the storm clouds to the muddy streets below and stopped in front of a large building. Rain splattered the ground and hit the neon sign above, that read_ Taver's Tavern. _He was drawn towards it, his consciousness entered the building.  
_

* * *

_  
Freya sat up in her seat out in the tavern, her stomach tightening up in little knots as a dizzying feeling slowly came over her. 

Bailen saw her features turn a little green.

"Are you alright?"

"Someone's using the Force," she whispered, while rubbing her head. "I think it's Terell."

"Terell?" Bailen repeated, looking at his brother in disbelief.

"It couldn't be him, he knows better," Keirdan replied, casually scanning the patron's in the tavern. "It's got to be someone else, someone outside of here."

Freya leaned forward, holding her churning stomach, trying not to be ill. She looked towards the door but saw nothing. "It's coming from inside the tavern," she insisted.

"Then it's someone on the floor." Keirdan studied the faces in the tavern more meticulously.

Luke's consciousness scanned the patrons inside the tavern and his focus passed over the two brothers and the shadow of the woman. Though he saw no features he could tell that she'd just looked right at him. He was drawn forward again by the unseen Force user.

"I'm telling you, it's Terell, only it's really strong this time. It's like he's suddenly gained a boost in his ability." Freya insisted, then closed her eyes and whispered aloud her mental sending to her Controller. "_:Lana, why is Terell using the Force: _"

* * *

Just as soon as Luke's subconsciousness had passed the two brothers and their shadowy female companion a strange disruption in the Force abruptly sent it back to his X-wing. 

He felt sick, his insides tightening up in little knots. He opened his eyes after the feeling passed and wondered what had just happened that caused him to lose his focused hold on the Force.

* * *

Keirdan felt suddenly strange, as though some unseen entity had just whisked past him. He took hold of Freya's hand under the table when several of the patrons turned around and looked in their direction. 

"Tell Lana to stop him now and then you stop it as well," he told her in a dead calm that belied his sudden edgy mood. With a casual waving gesture to Stilmon, who was serving people at the bar, he gained the tavern owner's brief attention.

The old man gave him a little nod of acknowledgment and then filled three new mugs with drink and walked them over to their table. He was followed by two men, Quint and Gavin.

"Bailen go in the back, make sure that Terell doesn't do that again," Keirdan ordered while he casually pulled Freya to his side and wrapped his arm around her as though they were a couple. "Tell him it's attracting too much attention. We'll join you as soon as we can."

Freya instantly played up her part as Keirdan's date and leaned her head on his shoulder. She acted as though she was whispering some temptation in his ear.

Bailen rose with the casual excuse of having to use the bathroom to his two friends and departed. He went through the door that led to the restrooms, then slipped unseen around the backstage entrance and disappeared.

"Here we are -- three drafts," Stilmon announced in his normally gruff voice, while setting the mugs on the table. "Sorry I didn't bring 'em sooner, but as you can see we've been very busy tonight. Can I get you anything else?"

"Just the _check_," Keirdan replied, pointedly asking with his brief gaze who the two men approaching were.

Stilmon glanced over his shoulder towards the bar, then he turned and his eyes trailed up to the face of the burly man, who was standing close behind him. "Excuse me Quint," he leaned to the right and shouted back to Maybs, to bring Keirdan's bill.

"Can I help you _Constable? _" he asked next, covertly answering Keirdan's signaled cue.

"Just making the rounds Stilmon," Quint answered, then looked past him to Keirdan, "we've had some fairly unsavory people hanging about."

"Oh yeah, I haven't heard anything, what's the news?" Stilmon inquired with casual interest.

"Why don't you introduce us to your new customers here and then I'll tell you."

Freya felt the tavern owner's nervousness as he looked at them. "They're okay, Quint. They're a part of the entertainment scheduled for tomorrow night."

"So you're the other half of Rogue's Gambit then?" Keirdan and Freya both nodded when Quint threw a casual inspection at them. "Where did the _boy_ go?" The constable asked next and this time his suspicious tone was unmistakable.

Freya stiffened under Keirdan's arm.

Keirdan remained calm. "The bathroom."

Like before, Quint and his crony took up the empty seats at the table. "We'll wait til he comes back," he smiled.

"Listen Quint," Stilmon protested. "I appreciate the concern for my place, but you can't just come in here and harass my patrons.

Gavin leered at Freya the same way he had at Lana and Keirdan didn't miss it.

"Keep it in your pants, buddy, she's not for sale," he warned when Gavin reached for his money pouch.

Quint sighed, deeply annoyed at his second and growled, "Gavin, I swear!" He turned on the man and took away his money pouch.

"Hey that's mine, give it back Quint," he protested loudly.

"When we're finished in here." Quint told him sharply. "Get it through your thick head boy, you can't buy every female you see."

Gavin folded his arms and sat back in his seat with a dark look on his face.

Freya smiled tauntingly and toyed with Keirdan's beard. The Corellian grinned and pulled her hand away with a playfully look that held a warning not to encourage the constable's man.

"Now as I was saying we'll wait for the boy to come back," Quint said completely oblivious to their little interplay.

Keirdan took his mug in hand. "Then you're going to be waiting for quite a while." He took a casual pull of his drink before he explained, "He's not what you would call quick in there. Likes to read while he's -- Uh -- well you know."

"Taking a crap," Gavin said bluntly.

Keirdan grinned pointedly, "I couldn't have put it any better than that."

Stilmon left unnoticed by the two men and headed for the back. He hurried to the hidden room and met Terell, Lana and Bailen as they were coming out.

Stilmon pointed at Terell and Lana, barking sharply, "_You two back inside!_ Bailen you go back out, they're waiting for you."

"Who's waiting for him?" both Terell and Lana questioned.

"The constable. I'll explain later."

Stilmon pushed them back into the hidden room and hit the controls to shut and lock it down. "Don't worry it'll be alright and they'll all be back in a little while."

He took Bailen by the arm and grabbed the first bit of reading material that he saw and shoved it into the boy's hands. "You took it with you," he whispered in his ear and then headed back to the bar. Stilmon kept a watchful eye on his charges, through the crowd of patrons. He half heartedly tended bar, the whole time thinking about the blasters hidden under the counter and praying that he wouldn't have to use them.

Bailen returned to the table and his seat next to Freya. He gave a quick inspection of the two men at the table and then turned his attention on his brother. "So did I miss anything interesting?"

"We were just discussing you," Quint said regaining Bailen's attention. His focus fell on the magazine in Bailen's hand and he took it. The constable read the title while he casually inquired, "Did everything come out okay?"

"Yeah," Bailen answered, looking at his brother and shrugging.

"And do you always read this kind of material when you're in the bathroom?" He held up the magazine and Bailen's face went scarlet when he saw the picture on the cover.

"Sure why not? It's got interesting stuff inside."

Quint leafed through the pages and then paused briefly on the centerfold. "You don't mind if I keep this do you?"

"You'll have to ask the tavern owner; it's his, not mine."

Quint handed it off to Gavin. He then sat back in his seat and stared at the trio across from him for a long time without speaking. Intimidation was his favorite way of getting people to cooperate with him.

Keirdan, Freya and Bailen were all unfazed by his calculative inspection. They had dealt with far worse in the past to let someone of little consequence bother them.

Naturally Keirdan took the lead, while Freya and Bailen waited for his cue to act.

"So, constable, what is it that you came over here to discuss with us now that we're all here?"

"Where are the other two?"

Keirdan gave a convincing shrug of his shoulders. "Oh they're probably off somewhere having fun. We won't see them again until show time."

"And where would they be?"

"I don't know, but you can bet, that they're probably going at it again. It's always the same thing, no matter where we go," said Keirdan in a bored tone.

"Yeah they can barely keep their eyes off each other much less their hands," Bailen added with a light chuckle. "Wish I was so lucky." He looked at Freya and his expression was that of his brother's roguishness, "Why don't you and I go do the same?"

"Not on your life flyboy," Freya replied in a very convincing rejection.

"Where are the three of you staying?" Quint questioned.

Keirdan shook his head. "We haven't found a place yet, why?"

"We got a report that two ajoining rooms at the _Binary_ were completely ransacked by an Imperial contingency searching for the six occupants who rented the rooms."

"There's only five people in our band," Keirdan corrected him.

"What about your manager?"

"He's not here."

"That's not what your other band mate said."

"Did you say that there was an Imperial contingency looking for these people?" Keirdan countered, quickly changing the subject. He glanced at Bailen and Freya after Quint nodded. "Did either of you see any Imperials when we were out touring the city?"

"No," they answered together.

"Well at least we know now not to go looking for accommodations at the--" Keirdan looked back at Quint, "what was the name of that place again?"

"The _Binary_," he answered slowly, a frown on his face as he eyed them.

"Right," Keirdan grinned and looked at his brother, "make a note not to go to the Binary." He then turned back to Quint with a sincere inquiry. "Well Constable, perhaps you can make a suggestion as to where we might find safe lodgings for the evening?"

"Try the east side of town, it's a little more expensive but it's much nicer than the west end."

"Thank you, we'll do that."

"If you haven't found lodging then where did you sleep last night?"

"We've been too busy touring the city to think about sleep." Keirdan gave a convincing yawn and sighed, "We'll sleep soundly tonight though, I can guarantee that. Now is there anything else we can help you with?"

Quint studied them for a moment longer and then decided that he'd made a mistake. "No, that will do. I'll just leave you with this, don't make any trouble here or you'll have me and mine to deal with understood."

"Trouble is the furthest thing from our minds Constable," Keirdan assured him seriously. "We're just here to entertain."

Quint got up and Gavin followed his lead. "We'll see you tomorrow night then, have a good evening."

Keirdan smiled and bid him goodbye. He kept an eye on the two men when they moved back to the bar. "Give us the scoop, Freya."

"He's nervous and very suspicious, which makes me think that he's downplayed what happened at the hotel."

"I could slip out the back, do a little recon," Bailen suggested.

Keirdan disagreed with this idea. "None of us are going anywhere near that place again." Stilmon caught his eye and waved him over to the bar. "You two stay here, I'll be right back."

Bailen took Freya's hand under the table and watched his brother go to the bar, before he turned to her, "What do you really think about this?"

"I think Keirdan convinced the constable that we're not who he needs to be looking for. But Gavin, I think he's the one we have to worry about. There's something about him. Lana noticed it earlier too."

"Quint was lying about the Imperials, wasn't he?"

"Most definitely," Freya assured him. "Whoever trashed our rooms made him very nervous. Although I can't imagine anything being as worrisome as Imperials in this sector."

Keirdan returned with Stilmon who was not quiet when he spoke to them in his customary way.

"Well come on I'll show you the backstage, so you'll know where you can put your equipment when you come in tomorrow."

Freya and Bailen stood and followed the tavern owner. Keirdan brought up the rear and threw an obvious inspection on the stage before he too disappeared behind it.

Several minutes later they were back in the hidden room, with Lana fuming at Stilmon the moment the wall was closed.

"If you ever lock us in here like that again, it will be the last thing you do."

"Take it easy," Stilmon said disregarding her threat. "You didn't need to be out there."

Lana bristled at his casual mood. "You cut half my team off from their escape route and placed them in jeopardy when you locked us in here."

Stilmon turned on her.

"_Look!_ I gave a promise to Ehker, to keep you all safe. And in the event that I can't do that, then my first priority is in making sure that the ones I can help remain safe."

Terell had a firm hold on Creature who was growling and struggling to get away from him and get at Stilmon.

Lana turned to her team members, "I will not leave any one of you behind." She then turned her warning gaze on Stilmon, her temper flaring. "I'm already wound up tight enough as it is, you do that again and I'll kill you myself."

Stilmon did not flinch under her threat. "I will fulfill my promise to Ehker."

"You will _not_ _sacrifice_ any of my people!"

"I will do what is necessary to fulfill my promise," Stilmon vowed firmly. "I'm sorry if you don't like that."

Lana advanced on him and Terell inserted himself between them. "Lana, this isn't helping us."

"He swore to help _all_ of us," she exclaimed angrily. "Now he's saying that he's willing to let some of us die!"

"That's not what he said."

"Are you _deaf!_ You heard what he just said!"

Creature struggled harder in the Alderaanian's strong grip.

Terell, as always, remained the calm voice of reason. "So did you. And you know what he said is right. If it comes down to it, that he can only help some of us, then it should be those of us who can make it back to the Alliance."

Lana shook her head. "I won't sacrifice anyone."

"That's not how it works and you know it," Terell sighed and looked round at his friends, "We all knew the dangers of this mission and we all accepted them when we took it on."

Keirdan stepped in with his own thought. "Fortunately we won't have to worry about it unless it comes to that." He put his arm around Lana's shoulder and gave her a little reassuring smile. "And it's not going to come to that."

"Let's hope it doesn't," she said moodily. Knowing that she was thinking very short sighted right now, she listened to Terell's wise counsel and reigned in her temper. Lana let Keirdan lead her away to sit on the bed. "Put Creature's hood on so he'll calm down Terell," she advised.

"I'll do it," Keirdan said, going over and taking Creature from him with a whisper. "You better sit down too."

Terell went and sat next to Lana, placing a comforting arm around her. She leaned gratefully against him while Keirdan dealt with Creature, who fell quiet after he was hooded.

"Feeling better now?" Keirdan asked the two seated on the bed, handing Creature off to them.

"Good, cause now I've got some bad news."

"What?" They both sat up attentively.

"Someone ransacked our rooms at the _Binary_."

Terell felt Lana stiffen as she cursed under her breath. Keirdan then told them all they'd learned. Then they listened to Freya's empathic insight and Bailen's suggestion on doing a reconnaissance on their abandoned hotel rooms.

"No, Keirdan's right," Lana said firmly.

"Yeah, I agree, we need to stay away from there," Terell added.

Stilmon then broke in with his own opinion. "I think we should know what happened. The tavern does food deliveries over to the _Binary._ I usually send Philks with the order but when the next one comes in I'll go. That way I can check it out, without any questions on why I'm there."

Everyone agreed with this suggestion.

Stilmon then left the room, saying that he would see them in the morning.

Terell went and pulled out his instrument, then turned to the others. "Well, go get your gear. If we're performing tomorrow we should practice."

Freya and Bailen glanced from him to Keirdan, who was retrieving his own instrument. They then did the same as Terell called to Lana and tossed her a small empty disc, with instructions to set it up in the holo-player on record.

Terell pulled out a chair in front of it and started toying around with chords. When the others returned and were ready he looked at Lana with a twinkle in his eyes and smiled. "I want your opinion on something, so just relax and listen."

A broad smile broke across Lana's face. This was usually how he introduced a newly written song. She leaned against the wall, next to the holo recorder, eager to hear his latest tune. He played softly and after a moment the others followed his lead and filled in the background.

What unfolded was a beautiful bittersweet love song that reflected Terell's feelings. His lyrics brought more than just Lana to misty eyed appreciation. Freya wiped at her eyes and Bailen kept blinking back the moisture that had filled his. Keirdan seemed to be the only one with dry eyes, though he remained silent and focused on his instrument, always a clear sign that a song had made it past his cavalier exterior and touched him.

Terell continued to play the new tune softly while gazing warmly at Lana and asked, "So what do you think of it? "

"It's beautiful Terell," she answered with a soft smile. "You finally finished it."

"I finally found my inspiration," he replied with tender affection and a pointed, inviting look.

She caught his meaning and smiled even more with a soft. "Thank you."

Lana turned off the recorder and went to him. He stop playing his instrument and returned her deep affectionate kiss.

Keirdan cleared his throat loudly, without looking up, "I can see we're going to get a lot of practice in tonight." He started right in on another tune and Bailen and Freya followed his lead. He then teased Terell and Lana with some quick witted lyrics of his own.

Terell and Lana broke apart, laughing at his jeering little song.

Their practice went on into the night and thanks to the soundproof walls no one outside the hidden room heard them. When they finished, everyone was fairly happy and in a good mood. They went to bed and slept well.

All, except Terell.

He had pleasant dreams at first that changed and became nightmares. He saw his parents, his grandparents and his younger sister, Celeste. They were all on Alderaan. It was a pleasant warm day and they were picnicking and laughing by the seaside.

Celeste was playfully running away from him and then stopped in their game of tag to look up at dark shadow of a cloud. Terell came up next to her and she took ahold of his arm in sudden fear. She pointed skyward, scared of what she was seeing above. In sudden understanding he took her protectively in his arms and turned to yell a warning back at his family.

He saw them all standing, looking and pointing up at the dark circle hovering over their planet. Terell yelled at them to run for cover, but they didn't hear his warning. He shouted again and his grandparents looked at him with sadness reflecting in their eyes.

There was a blinding light in the sky above and they were all incinerated. Terell fell to the ground screaming in pain while he held his sister's burning body in his arms as the planet was destroyed.

The Alderaanian awoke with a sharp start, gasping for breath. His heart was hammering against his ribs as he looked around the room, then down at Lana, laying asleep beside him. Terell relaxed some, remembering where he was. He hadn't had that dream in a long time.

It reminded him of just how much he missed his family. Wanting comforting he turned to Lana; and pulling her closer, he kissed the side of her face.

She stirred, with a sleepily smile and leaned into him, holding his arm around her. He kissed her again, more deeply this time and her brow furrowed after he parted from her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just--" He was about to say, I had a bad dream, but suddenly thought better of it. Why bother her with his troubles when he knew she needed to rest. "It was nothing, go back to sleep."

She laid there studying his face not convinced. There was a subtle sadness in his deep blue eyes.

"You were dreaming of Alderaan again weren't you?" she guessed softly.

He couldn't help but smile faintly, she knew him so well. "Aren't we a pair? When are we ever going to get a full nights sleep again?" he teased lightly, "Me with my nightmares of home and you of a nonexistent stalker."

Her expression turned serious at this. She reached up, touching the side of his face, with an earnest affirmation, "I'll always love you, Terell."

He returned her heartfelt endearment, still Lana could see the faint distraction in his eyes.

"When was the last time you spoke to your parents?"

"It's been awhile," he answered.

"Well when we're done with this mission," Lana covered a deep yawn, "we'll have to go visit them."

"Yeah, I have to get something from my dad before we leave the Alliance," he replied, a cryptic glint in his eyes. "That is provided that we even find the Alliance."

She returned his sweet kiss and loving smile.

Terell began caressing her face and she closed her eyes again, concentrating on his tender touch.

"That feels so nice," she sighed softly when a light shiver went through her.

Terell continued his soothing caress, relaxing her already sleepy mind. He paused and was disappointed when he realized that she had drifted back off to sleep. He thought of waking her again, and leaned down to kiss her. She stirred only slightly, leaning into him and fell deeper into her peaceful repose. He lay awake just watching her. All too soon it would be time to get up and this peaceful moment would be spoiled. He savored it for as long as he could, until the thought of his parents compelled him to get up and record a holographic message to them as was his custom during a mission.

* * *

Hyperspace sped Luke and the others closer to Zirus Five. The Jedi was going over his course. 

"Hey Han you still with me?"

"_Yeah, what's up? _"

"Well I've just been going over our course and the side of Zirus Five that we'll be heading to, and it looks like we be landing close to night fall."

"_Yeah -- and? _" Han returned as though wondering what the big deal was.

Artoo-Detoo gave a few beeps that alerted Luke to something that he was picking up on a separate radio frequency.

"I see it Artoo, thanks."

"_You see what? _"

"There's a storm over the area that we're headed to. It could make finding our friends a little difficult if they remain indoors." Luke rechecked his coordinates and relayed his findings to Han. "There's a docking bay near the outskirts of town that might be out of the storm's range. We should land there."

"_What's the matter kid, afraid of a little water? _"

"No, but there's no sense in all of us getting wet."

Han checked his own computer and disagreed with his friend's suggestion. "That'll take us too far from the pick up point."

Leia pointed out another docking bay not far from a main boulevard. "Han's right, Luke. We'll need to be closer so we can get back to the ships in case there's an emergency."

"_Alright_," came Luke's very disappointed voice over the comm.

"Luke, what's bothering you?" Leia inquired after hearing his worry.

"_Nothing I just have a very bad feeling about this, that's all._"

"You want us to stay behind with the ships when we land?" she guessed.

"Leia--" Han began to protest, but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"_Yes,_" was Luke's very serious answer.

In the months since Han's absence Leia had come to trust Luke's judgment on things and listen more to her own intuition. She suddenly felt that there was more to be concerned about on Zirus Five than she had previously thought. _She_ now had a '_very bad feeling _' about the mission that they had accepted.

"You can go on ahead when we land and we'll stay with the ships and keep them prepped for take off."

Han looked surprised. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I just think that Luke's right," she insisted, looking at him in such a way that clearly conveyed that she wasn't willing to risk putting him in danger.

"Le-e-ia," he said very annoyed now, "I'm not going to sit around on my keaster, while _farmboy_ has all the fun."

"We need to be prepared for a fast get away and you're the only one who knows how to pilot the Falcon in a crunch."

Han knew very well what she was doing -- using his ego against him, still he willingly took her bait. "Fine I'll stay behind if that's what _you_ really want."

Leia nodded. "It's all set Luke. But if you come up on any trouble you call us."

Luke felt some relief that Leia had backed him up. Now at least he would not have to worry about his friends. What harm could befall them if they never left the docking bay?

* * *

Several hours later the two ships were emerging from hyperspace not that far from their destination. They flew through the heavy storm clouds and on to the city's main docking bay, where they were directed to a bay large enough for both ships. 

Luke's small one man fighter came to rest right next to the _Millennium Falcon_. He was already removing his helmet when the X-wing's canopy opened. He stood and stripped his flight suit from his black Jedi outfit and then tossed it onto the cockpit seat. The canopy closed while he walked down the nose of the ship. Artoo-Detoo whistled after him and he turned.

"No Artoo, you stay put." Luke gave a sharp shake of his head and pointed at his loyal droid, "I mean it, you stay put. I need you to keep the engines warmed up for departure. I'll be back in a little while."

Artoo-Detoo sighed and lowered himself back down into his slot.

The Jedi then surveyed his surroundings and found two exits. One was blocked with heavy supply boxes, leaving just one way to enter or leave the hanger. Luke got a sudden feeling that he had landed his X-wing in the wrong direction.

"Hey Artoo turn the ship around when I leave and keep her ready." With that Luke jumped off the end of the ship and met the others when they strolled down the _Millennium Falcon's_ ramp.

"I still don't like this idea of you going off on your own, Luke," Han replied, seriously unhappy with the decision. His concerning frown only deepened when his young friend brushed him off with youthful assurances.

"I can handle myself, Han. Besides it's just a simple pick up." Luke turned to Leia and pulled her unexpectantly into a hug, where he whispered an urgent warning in her ear. "Don't leave this hanger bay except in the Falcon, no matter what."

He released her and met her eyes and she nodded her understanding.

"We'll wait for your call," she assured him.

"I won't call."

"Now I know you've lost it," Han commented derisively.

Luke turned to Lando who was carrying a compad.

"Hey Luke, it says here that the pick up's at a place called Tavers--"

"--Tavern," echo the Jedi.

"You know where you're going then?"

"Yeah."

"I take it the Force has told you where they are."

Luke nodded. "In a manner of speaking."

Lando was impressed. A calculative grin spread across his dark handsome features. "Remind me the next time I play cards to have you sitting next to me, I could use your insight. We could make a killing at the slots too."

"I don't work that way Lando," Luke reminded him with a mild smile, "you know that."

"Hey, I had to ask," said the gambler shrugging. He looked back at the compad and continued, "Anyways, the guy to ask for is the tavern owner, a Stilmon Tavers. He'll know where to find your pick up."

"Stilmon Tavers," Luke repeated, committing the name to his memory. Then he gave the gambler a serious warning that Lando took to heart. "If something goes wrong, don't come after me, just take off and I'll find some other way to get them off planet."

"You got it Luke," Lando agreed.

"Chewie?" The Jedi looked at the huge Wookiee next.

Han looked completely surprised when Chewbacca gave an agreeing bark.

"Has everyone gone _crazy? _" Han asked, incredulously looking around at the others and then back at Luke. "Look, _I'm_ _not_ going to leave you behind, so you just better make sure that nothing happens."

Luke nodded and said nothing more on the subject.

See-Threepio stepped forward with his worried concern. "Master Luke, you can't be serious. You don't actually expect to be. . ."

"You stay with the Falcon, Threepio," Luke interrupted, with a crucial tone that was unmistakable.

"Yes Master Luke." The droid slumped noticeably. "But do try to be careful."

"I will and I'll be back before you know it," he said, removing his lightsaber from his belt to stuff it into his black tunic, well out of sight.

With that the Jedi turned and left them. Han watched Luke leave with disapproval etched on his face. It didn't feel right to him to just stay behind with the ships. Though his sight was not fully recovered, he was feeling better now. He was ready to get back into his old routine.

Chewbacca studied him with some concern. The Wookiee clearly saw the misgivings on his friend's face. He muttered an assurance of Luke's new position as a Jedi, which gave Han very little relief or hope for his rebel friend.

Solo gave a heavy sigh, "Delusions of grandeur, pal."

Leia took Han's arm up in hers. "He'll be fine Han, Luke knows what he's doing."

"I don't know--" he sighed again, then paused in thought. After a moment he shook his head, not liking the situation at all. "Now _I've_ got a bad feeling about this."

The princess, feeling his deep concern and desire to follow his friend, leaned her head against his shoulder. He glanced down at her and found her looking just as concerned and somewhat upset. Tension was in her eyes and it was this more than anything else that made Han stay where he was.

Leia felt a twinge of conscious for holding him back and yet she would do it again, if given the opportunity. They had just saved Han and she wasn't going to lose him again, not if she could help it. Still she knew that she couldn't hold him back forever. It was not in Han's nature to sit back and let others take all the risks.

Chewbacca turned and motioned to Lando, who followed him back up the _Millennium Falcon's_ landing ramp.

Han and Leia were left alone.

The sound of Luke's X-wing engines, drew their attention, as Artoo-Detoo rose the one man fighter into the air enough to rotate its position. The engines were now facing the only entrance into the hanger. Artoo set the ship back down and swiveled his dome to face the door that his young master had left from. The little droid was unaccustomed to being left behind by Luke and he sighed softly, worried that the Jedi would fall without his help.

* * *

Luke had emerged from the hanger bay and found himself on the dampened main boulevard. The storm clouds overhead threatened to break at any moment and release a downpour on him. There was a chill in the air enough to show the Jedi's breath as he gave the sky above an appraising look. A low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance and did not help to brighten his mood one bit. 

He scanned his surroundings as he started walking the busy boulevard. The apparent threat of rain did not deter shoppers and lookie lous, which walked the boulevard, in search of food, fun, a good buy and some entertainment. Luke casually strolled across the street and blended into the crowd.

Or so he thought, for soon a feeling of being watched fell over him. Luke glanced with feigned curiosity at a storefront window, displaying the newest gadgets in holo graphic display units and stopped as though interested. He looked over his reflection's shoulder and noticed that he was being shadowed by two men. One was tall and burly, the other a shorter version of his companion.

They walked by the Jedi amid the passing pedestrians and then stopped two store fronts down.

Luke moved on fully aware that seconds after he passed them the two men started following him again. He was shadowed all the way to Taver's Tavern.

The door to Stilmon's pub opened and music greeted the Jedi's ears as he stepped in. Since there was no mud on his boots he was not stopped. The same could not be said for the two men who followed him in. They were both made to wait their turn in the clear cleaning stall, by the woman at the front.

The place was full of people, who were listening and enjoying the band on stage. Various alien races stood or sat at the many tables situated around the stage. Some were talking and laughing. Many different dialects met Luke's ears as he passed through the tavern's patrons on his way to the bar, where he took the only seat available.

Luke ordered a drink and then casually scanned the tavern patrons, paying little attention to the live band that was playing. He was too intent with finding the rebels to be concerned with the performers on stage. His eyes traveled over each person searching for any of the familiar faces he'd seen in his vision.

"Your drink sir," said the polite voice of Philks, the silver protocol droid behind the bar.

Luke turned back around and took a sip from his glass, before he introduced himself as _Owen Lars_, an old friend of Ehker Recs, who asked him to look up the tavern owner.

Philks excused himself and left to fetch his master on the other side of the bar's large island.

After the droid disappeared Luke felt the approach of the two men who had followed him in. He nonchalantly glanced over his shoulder and then returned his attention to his drink, patiently waiting for the droid's return.

Stilmon Tavers curiously leaned around the other side of the bar to inspect Luke. The Jedi met his inquisitive examination and ever so slightly inclined his head in response. Stilmon faintly smiled in relief, at last here was the pick up for the rebels he was looking after. His expression dropped as his focus shifted past Luke, to the two men, who'd shadowed him to the bar. The tavern owner frowned when Quint and Gavin tapped the shoulders of the patrons sitting on either side of the Jedi, effectively chasing them away with a look. They took up the seats when they were abandoned.

Stilmon automatically took up two glasses and filled them. He strode forward, hoping that the rebel was as quick on the uptake as his secret guests had proven to be.

"Good evening _Constable_," he handed the drinks off to Quint and Gavin. "Taking a break from the investigation, I see."

"Just for a while," said Quint. He took an easy draw of his drink while he turned and leaned against the bar.

Though the constable's quick scan did not linger on Luke, he knew that he had just been examined by a seasoned professional. Gavin's inspection of the Jedi was not as skilled, his deep suspicion showed in his icy stare. Luke sat passively ignoring the both of them, while nursing his drink.

Stilmon paid little attention to the black clad Jedi in front of him while he continued with Quint. "Did you find anything over at the _Binary? _"

"Not a thing," the Constable answered conversationally, "Whoever occupied those rooms appears to have vanished."

"Maybe they trashed the room themselves and then skipped out, so they wouldn't have to pay for the damages," Stilmon suggested.

Quint eyed the performers on stage. "I don't think so. My gut tells me that they're still here." He turned and looked pointedly at the tavern owner. "When they finish this set, I want to speak with _all_ the members of Rogue's Gambit."

Luke straightened some when he heard this. His gaze shifted to the long mirror that hung above the length of the bar and he saw the reflections of the band playing behind him. With a bolt of clarity, he understood that all five rebels were on stage. Rogue's Gambit was not just a code name but their cover as well. His focus went right to the tall auburn haired man, who was standing center stage, singing and playing lead guitar. Terell's charismatic performance had gained most of the attention of the females in the tavern, human and alien alike. They were huddled around the front of the stage shouting out flirtatious cat calls to him to remove his shirt. A smile was all he gave them as he continued singing. The other band members on stage were not as easy to make out with the light show that accompanied the music. Luke patiently took another drink and waited for Stilmon to finish with the constable.

A frown returned to the tavern owner's face, "They just got up there. And they've already told you everything that they can."

"Well now, there is an odd thing about that. You see I did some checking and I haven't been able to find where any of them are staying."

Thinking fast Stilmon explained, "That's because they're staying with Maybs and me."

Quint's brow rose in interest, "I wasn't aware that you provided housing for your entertainment."

"They're a little short on money so, in exchange for their performance I'm letting them stay on the Maybel, is there a problem with that?"

"No," Quint answered.

Gavin purposefully bumped Luke with his shoulder, gaining the Jedi's easy attention.

"Yes?" he asked innocently enough.

"I don't like you," Gavin stated flatly.

Luke casually returned to his drink, "I'm sorry."

His calm reply only made Gavin's temper flare. "Who are you?"

"No one of consequence," answered Luke.

"What's you're business here?"

"Just buying a drink."

"I think you're the manager of the band," Gavin accused in his scratchy voice.

"You would be wrong. I've never seen them before."

Stilmon glared at Gavin. "Quint, if you can't control your man then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you not to bring him in here anymore."

The constable ignored his warning and finally looked directly at Luke. "Maybe you didn't understand his question, what's your name and what are you planning on doing while your here, friend?"

"Owen Lars," Luke answered casually, "I just stopped in for a drink and enjoy the entertainment."

"That's it Quint, I've had enough of you coming in here and harassing my customers, now get out!" Stilmon shouted.

"I'll leave after I've talked with them," Quint calmly replied, pointing at the band.

"I'm not going to let you harass them either. They haven't done anything," growled the tavern owner.

Quint shook his head in disagreement. "Five people have disappeared from the city and there are five people in that band, I find that to be _too_ much of a coincidence."

"You said that there were _six_ people registered to those rooms at the _Binary_."

"Five people were all that checked in," Quint said his eyes shifting to Luke, with his suspicions, "The sixth never showed up."

"You've got the wrong group of people," Stilmon interrupted.

Quint frowned slightly.

"You run an honest place here Stilmon, I respect that. So I'll only say this once, I can make life _very_ unpleasant for you here if you try to impede my investigation."

"You don't have any authority in my place, it's a neutral zone in this city," Stilmon countered sharply.

"I have the authority to question anyone if I think it will help me solve this case," Quint returned, his intemperate tone unmistakable.

Stilmon reacted, slamming his fist on the counter, with his own threat. "That doesn't give you the right to harass my customers. If you continue, I'll go to the Magistrate."

"I asked two simple questions," Quint looked at Luke, when he interceded.

"Gentlemen, if I may, I just landed not that long ago and I'm not planning on staying. I just dropped by for a drink and some food, while my ship refuels." He pulled out his docking pass from his pocket, "Here's my confirmation."

Quint scanned the pass. He noted the landing time and the permits layover constraints that backed up Luke's claim of refueling. The constable gave a nod after seeing that his ship was classified as a one man fighter. "All right, I'm sorry if we've harassed you in any way."

"Not a problem Constable, you were just doing your job," replied the Jedi, casually repocketing the pass.

"I hope you enjoy the show." Quint looked at his second with a sharp bark. "He's okay Gavin. Lets go find a table."

Gavin followed the constable, grumbling that he still didn't like the looks of Luke.

Stilmon shouted after them with a warning. "I'm not kidding Quint, you leave them alone or I'll go over your head!"

"You do that Stilmon, I'm sure the Magistrate will be interested to know why you won't let me talk to them," Quint called over his shoulder.

Luke turned back to the tavern owner, when Stilmon touched his forearm.

"You came to take them home?" he asked urgently.

Luke nodded. "Whenever they're ready, we can leave."

Stilmon gave a great sigh of relief, "Thank the gods. You'll need to get them out before Quint gets hold of them. He's a good man, but he's strict when it comes to the law."

"Well we don't want you to suffer any entanglements with the local law."

"Exactly," Stilmon agreed. He waited for the song to end so he could motioned to the stage with a hand signal when the main spot light on Terell widened to include Lana and Freya, who were both flanking him. None of the performers on stage looked in his direction as they started right into the next set of songs.

Luke's attention was draw straight to Lana's reflections in the mirror over the bar. At the moment she was engrossed in playing rhythm on her six stringed instrument. He smiled faintly when she stepped up to the hovering microphone in front of her and began singing. It was a sweet song of romance, which suited her melodious voice nicely. There was no hard look about her like there had been when he'd first seen her through the Force. On the contrary she looked completely at ease while on stage and only smiled flirtatiously when the males in the audience began moving forward to get a better look. The outfit Lana wore exposed her toned midriff and made her look very appealing. The black lace leggings appeared as though they might have been painted on her. A short midnight blue jacket hung open and only the right angle revealed that she was wearing a lacy bodice that matched her leggings. Patches of delicately quilted midnight blue material, strategic placed, discreetly covered what she didn't want seen through the lace.

Sparkling mid size spheres dangled from Lana's ears. They caught and reflected the light as she glanced warmly at Terell on her left when he began singing the background harmony. The two met eyes on stage and their affection for one another was unmistakable in the mirrors reflection. Their voices complimented and harmonized so perfectly together.

Only when the petite empath, flanking the melodious pair, began singing a second harmony line did Luke look away from them. Here at last was the woman who had appeared only as a shadow in the Force. She looked somewhat other worldly to the Jedi, like she didn't quite fit in with the people she shared the stage with.

Freya was dressed in a similar outfit to Lana's, though not in lace. Still she was attracting just as much interest from the audience. Her long blond hair flowed gracefully down her back and swayed softly with her time keeping, foot tapping, movements as she played her keyboard. She followed Bailen's beat, who's energetic drumming kept everyone in time and the song up lifting. Keirdan's bass line filled in the rest while he openly flirted with ladies that called to him.

Rogue's Gambit was a well seasoned band and their on stage presences was hard to look away from. They offered up five different vocal talents that mix and blended together for what was a very enjoyable performance in Stilmon's packed tavern.

The owner gave a happy nod in agreement when another of his regular patrons complimented him on acquiring such an energetic and charismatic band. Stilmon handed the man a new drink and waited till he moved away to gesture at Rogue's Gambit again. He gave a small growl of annoyance and ran his hand threw his thinning hair to cover his wave when Quint looked in his direction. Stilmon scratched the back of his head wondering how he was going to gain the bands attention without notice. His annoyed gaze swept over the bar and then came to rest on a hot plate warming a steaming amber colored drink. He glanced back at the stage, scanning the band members hopping one would look in his direction. An idea jumped into his mind when his eyes fell on Rogue's Gambit's empath. He looked back at the steaming pot and didn't think twice about it.

Luke watched with some concern when Stilmon purposely touched his hand to the steaming hot pot.

With a sharp painful hiss he drew his hand back. Shaking the burning sting from it, he looked back up at the empathic woman.

From the staged Freya felt the rising sting of his pained emotions and looked towards him. She saw Stilmon's greatly relieved smile before he gave a slight head gesture to Luke. With a nod of understanding she mentally passed the word onto Lana.

_:Rides here.:_

The effect of her short mental sending was instant on Luke. His stomach tightened up into a painful knot and a wave of lightheadedness suddenly washed over him. It was the same disruption he'd felt earlier in his X-wing, only this time he was very close to the fleeting source.

Luke followed Freya's brief glance, in the mirror, to Lana and saw her look up.

In mid chorus Lana automatically focused her relieved gaze on Stilmon, who again gestured with his head to Luke. She saw the Jedi's reflection in the mirror first and shrugged, a clear indication that she couldn't make out who he was gesturing at.

Stilmon spoke to Luke and he turned to casually lean against the bar so they could get a better look at their ride back home.

Feeling better, the Jedi met the Corellian singer's gaze. Luke felt his heart lighten some when Lana, sticking to her stage performance, tossed a flirtatious little smile at him as though happy to see him. He smiled back and inclined his head acknowledging her and then saw her smile slide away from her face.

With an icy plunge, Lana's heart sank into her stomach as she stared at the man from her dreams.

* * *


	9. Rogue's Gambit

Okay I know that exposition can be boring but sometimes it is nessessary before you can get to the action part of the story. I thank everyone who has read and reviewed and been patient in the slow build up of this first half of this three part story. Enjoy this next chapter (no it's not the last one) hopefully it was worth some of the wait.

To quote that Corellian schoundrel. . . "_Here's where the fun begins._"

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight  
Rogue's Gambit

* * *

**

Terell glanced at Lana when her fingers stumbled over the next few chords. He covered her sudden fumble and took up the cue that she missed for the next lyrics.

Lana recovered herself enough to take up the harmony. Only the band members knew about the change in singers as Terell finished the song.

The audience applauded and cheered when the band started right into their next tune. Playing up their part Keirdan, Terell, Bailen and Freya continued their performance with their normal flare. Lana on the other hand did not, she messed up the next cord to gain Terell's attention. He glanced at her while in mid verse and was only mildly worried until she trained a desperate look at him.

He caught the dread in her eyes. They darted from him to the hovering holographic emitter and back again and he understood her silent cue to leave. His automatic reaction to this set off a chain of events that threw Stilmon's tavern into total chaos. Terell cued the others that they were leaving with a sharp rift on his instrument and a short added third verse to the song they were performing.

With a mere thought, he accessed the Force and then looked at the sphere hovering just in front of the stage and switched on the sequence for it's hologram. Under the cover of effects smoke and strobe lighting, provided by the holographic emitter, the five band members slipped off the stage. No one noticed the switch to the band's holographic replacements. Rogue's Gambit's own singing voices trailed behind them with a new song as the band headed straight to the hidden room and disappeared behind the false wall.

Lana hurried to pick up her pack and swung it on her back, then turned and scooped up her hooded Guardian on the bed. Creature squawked unhappily trying to shake off his hood, but Lana did not remove it as she turned to her team.

"Only take what you can carry on your back, leave the rest behind, it's not important."

"Not important?" Freya echoed, surprised at her friend's fearful command.

Lana met her hard gaze, "You heard me, instruments can be replaced, but you can't."

"Who did you see out there?" Freya questioned immediately.

Terell picked up Freya's pack and tossed it off to her, while backing up Lana's command, "You all heard her, we leave in five minutes."

Freya followed the Masters brothers into the other room to gather what she could.

Keirdan was the first to be ready outside of Lana and Terell. He turned to his brother with a casual comment. "Well this should make Stilmon happy at least he gets to keep his ship."

"Yeah and Maybs will get off his back," Bailen agreed.

He waited until Keirdan left the room and then pulled Freya aside with an urgent warning. "You let me take point down in the tunnels, okay?"

"We're not taking the tunnels Bailen," she told him. Then with a reassuring kiss she explained, "Our ride is here."

Bailen breathed a little easier after he heard this. There was no point in worrying her if they weren't taking the tunnels. He placed the small munitions remote he was going to give her back in his pocket.

* * *

Luke had felt the call on the Force and knew exactly who had used it, though the _why_ was, as yet, unknown to him. He applauded along with the tavern patrons when the song ended and a new one started up. He enjoyed listening to the band on stage, without a clue that what he and everyone else was hearing and seeing now was a very convincing holographic display.

Elsewhere on the tavern floor, someone else also felt the pull on the Force. Something inside Gavin snapped awake. A long dormant command sprang to life in his mind and he jumped up, pulling out a small hidden blaster from his boot.

Quint looked on stunned when his second suddenly appeared to have turned into someone that he didn't know. He reacted, trying to pull the weapon away from his man as Gavin pointed at the lead male singing on stage. Quint pulled Gavin's aim off Terell, still the once Mandalorian Hunter got off two shots that ricocheted off the back wall. One of the rebounding blaster fire came back out through the chest of Lana's hologram and still she sang on.

Luke straightened instantly, looking around the crowed tavern floor for the real band members when he realized that they weren't actually on the stage.

Panic had quickly ensued after the first blaster shot. The tavern patrons screamed and tried to scramble out of Gavin's way when he gave an enraged cry, tossed Quint aside and reamed on what he thought was Terell. Shots rang out once again and more terrified screams of panic erupted. In the confusion Luke was pulled behind the bar by Stilmon.

"Keep your head down son!" he barked.

"That's a hologram of them on stage," Luke explained.

"Resourceful little devils, I didn't know they had that," Stilmon admitted, breathing fast. He smiled impressed and mildly disappointed. "They could have at least told me about it."

"Where are they?"

"Backstage most likely. They're a little jumpy, something must have spooked them," Stilmon guessed.

"They obviously felt that someone might give them away."

Stilmon shot an angry look at Luke and gruffly declared, "No one in my place knew who they were outside of me and my wife."

He peered over the bar's edge to search for his wife when he heard her scream out his name.

Patrons were running everywhere, some even jumped behind the bar for cover. Smoke made it difficult to locate anyone outside of who was directly in front of the bar. The blaster shots had started a fire and sprinklers were spraying water down on the fleeing crowd, causing some to slip and fall. More screams, people were being trampled in the panic.

In the blink of an eye this simple pick up had gotten way out of hand.

Luke pulled out his saber as the Constable jumped behind the bar next to him. Quint backed abruptly away from the Jedi when he ignited his saber and stood. The sprinklers had ceased their spraying, clearing some of the smoke. Luke pulled Stilmon back and swung his green blade down in time to deflect an on coming blaster shot.

"Keep your head down!" he warned, then he jumped and landed with a small splash on the other side of the bar, to go deal with the apparent mad man.

"_Stilmon, where are you! _" Maybs frantically shouted from somewhere amid the chaos.

The tavern owner turned to his silver protocol droid with a sharp command. "Philks, find Maybs and protect!"

The old droid went stiff while parts of his metal body transformed. His yellow photoreceptors turned bright red. One arm retracted and was replaced with a built-in blaster. The sides of both the droid's thighs expanded to reveal still more weapons.

"I'm definitely reporting _this_ to the Magistrate, Quint!" Stilmon shouted over the noise. He grabbed a weapon from under the bar and followed after his droid, using him as cover while he looked for his wife.

Luke was fully occupied with Gavin who was now on the stage firing point blank at the holographic Terell. The officer didn't seem to notice or care that the man he was shooting at wasn't real, he just kept firing, with a manic expression ablaze in his eyes. His shots ricocheted off in every direction hitting some patrons as they tried to flee. A rebounding shot finally hit the holographic emitter, which ended it's program as it fell to the tavern floor. Luke tried to protect as many patrons as he could and then finally reached his hand out towards Gavin and pulled the weapon from the mad man with the Force.

* * *

Freya fell to her knees in the hidden room, after a strong wave of dizziness hit her. Bailen helped her up with concern but she shrugged off the dizzy spell and went out to join the others while he gathered the rest of his things.

* * *

Gavin spun around glaring at Luke. He pulled out another weapon and pointed it at the Jedi, who tore that one from his hand as well. With a growl of frustration he went after Luke with his bare hands shouting a curse.

"_**Go to hell, you damn Jedi!** _"

Luke moved back and easily dodged out of the way of the deranged man.

Gavin picked up a chair to try and hit him with it. With a swift swing of the lightsaber, the chair was cleaved in two. Gavin dropped one half and continued after Luke with the other half.

A single look in his mad eyes told the Jedi that there would be no stopping this man. Gavin had simply snapped and now Luke was his new target. He raised his hand and lifted the mad man into the air. The officer dropped his would be weapon and struggled in vain to free himself.

"**_Set me down you bastard! _**"

Few people, most injured to some degree, were still inside the tavern. They were the only ones to witness the Jedi's display of the Force. Still they weren't the only ones to know he was there. Luke's mystical presences was felt by others with far worse intentions for him than killing him. His use of the Force set the Emperor's hand picked Mandelorian Hunters into action. And woke others, like Gavin, within the city up from their dormant state.

* * *

Solaren abruptly sat up in his ship. He swiftly pinpointed the location of the spike in the Force on his holographic display of the city and called to his lead men over his comm.

"Keller, Oji, Kaimon, I have a blip on our target. I need a visual at Taver's Tavern for conformation."

"_I was just in there not that long ago and I didn't see anything_."

Solaren glared at the ship's comm. "Oji, you idiot, Skywalker must have walked right by you and you missed him. Wake up boy and use your senses. This Jedi is strong," He took in a deep breath as though sensing the power of Luke's unique Force signature, "Go back to the tavern. I'll meet you there. Kaimon, there's a tunnel system under the tavern, you take that way with your men incase our Jedi decides to us it and Keller you and your men take the alleyways. We'll meet in the middle and box Skywalker in, Solaren out."

The thrill of the hunt was on at last, no more false leads to tempt him and his men. No more misleading disruptions in the Force to confuse them, no more ransacking unsuspecting hotels, for the wrong prey. They had not found the rebel's that the Emperor had said would be here. Still fortune had smiled down on Solaren and granted him the Jedi's arrival on Zirus Five at last.

The chase was on.

* * *

"Who are you and who sent you?" Luke questioned Gavin.

Stilmon was helping his wife up from the floor when she gasped and pointed at Luke.

"_He's a **Jedi! **_" she shouted.

In fresh panic she pulled desperately on her husband's arm. "We have to get out of here _now_, Stilmon!"

Quint finally emerged from behind the bar. He reacted defensively when he saw his second being held in the air and pulled out his own hidden weapon, pointing it at Luke with a warning.

"Set him down, Owen or we're going to have a problem."

The distinct sound of a hammer being cocked behind his ear made Quint freeze.

"I don't allow weapons in my place Constable," growled Stilmon darkly. "You've already done enough damage here. Now drop it and help get the injured outside!"

Quint didn't argue, but did as he was told, while Luke interrogated Gavin.

Maybs helped the constable move the injured outside and then rushed back in to her husband to urgently try and pull him out.

"We have to leave Stilmon, _now! _"

"**_You'll get nothing from me Jedi except a swift death! _**" Gavin snarled fervently.

The tavern owner pointed his blaster at him and ended his life.

Gavin's lifeless body fell to the floor as Luke turned to Stilmon in surprise. "You didn't have to do that!"

Stilmon gave no explanation as Maybs tugged on his arm.

"You don't have time, you have to get them out of here now." He waved Luke to follow him, "This way."

Philks trailed after his human master.

* * *

Freya was sent through the trap door first. She was feeling too distracted by the dizzying illness that had struck her again to ask questions. Not wanting to let her friends down she tried to ignore the feeling.

"Keirdan, hurry up with that wall! I don't want anyone following us!" Lana barked over her shoulder as she disappeared down the trap door next.

"I'm almost done!"

Sparks flew out of the opened control panel on the wall as it was shorted out. "That's it, no one's coming through this way," Keirdan announced.

"Where is everybody?" Bailen asked when he came out of the other room.

"No time to explain little bro," Keirdan jumped up, grabbed his own pack and then shoved Bailen through the trap door. "Down you go."

Bailen descended the ladder rapidly, sliding down instead of climbing, calling for Freya. He landed on the ground with a desperate, "Where is she?"

"She can see better than any of us in the dark, so I sent her on ahead," said Lana, holding on tight to her struggling Guardian.

In the dark no one saw Bailen's face go pale. "She wasn't feeling well," he said and then took off like a shot into the darkened tunnel, heading as fast as his feet could carry him towards his new lover.

"Bailen wait for Keirdan!" Lana's shout echoed after him. But it was no use, the darkness had swallowed up the young man. Creature struggled even harder to get free, to follow after him. "Knock it off Creach! I'll take your hood off once we're out of these tunnels."

Keirdan landed next to Terell and then looked round for the missing members. "Bailen and Freya taking point?"

"Just for now," said Terell. He looked skeptically down the darkened tunnel. "You do remember the way I hope."

Keirdan confidently took the lead. "This way."

They could hear Bailen's voice faintly echoing through the dark while he called after Freya. The urgency in his voice gave the others reason for concern and they picked up their pace to catch up.

Bailen retraced his steps to the first door. He fumbled through his pocket for the small remote and then breathed easier when he didn't find Freya. The explosives he had placed at the base of the door sat exactly as he had set them, at the ready. Freya must have missed the door. He hit the remote and stepped back several feet to wait for the safety sequence to complete itself.

His pounding heart relaxed some as he tried to catch his breath. Then he saw a petite body emerge from the small opening in the door. Freya had gone the right way after all and was coming back to make sure that no one got lost. She slipped through the narrow opening and then turned to open the door all the way for the others.

Bailen's heart sank into his feet, the safety sequence was not finished. He reacted instantly, shouting at Freya not to open the door.

She felt his overwhelming fear and looked up, perplexed, as he rushed forward and shoved her away from the door.

The explosion that rocked the tunnel knocked the rest of Rogue's Gambit off their feet. It was felt and heard by those above ground as well.

A thick cloud of dust and debris rushed through the tunnel. Terell and Keirdan both reacted at the same time. They jumped to their feet, kicked open a nearby unassuming door, then grabbed Lana by her pack and threw her through it. They then dove in after her. Lana lost Creature when she hit the ground. She went to get up but Keirdan pushed her back down and protectively covered her body with his own.

He was struck in the back by the door after it was blown off its hinges by the reverberating shock wave.

* * *

Luke steadied Stilmon as they stood outside the hidden room after the ground shook. He exchanged a very worried look with the tavern owner, who instantly gave up on trying to open the wall.

The Jedi followed him without question.

"Stilmon, where are you going!" Maybs demanded. "You've done all you can for those people, now let's get out of here before the Hunters come."

Stilmon grabbed his wife and pulled her into another hidden passage that he hadn't told her or the other's about. Luke followed and then stopped when the tavern owner did. Stilmon pointed at a door while he turned to his wife. "Maybs, go to the ship and wait there for me. Philks will protect you."

Maybs shook her head. "I'm not leaving you behind."

"You can't come with us, now go to the ship."

"_No! _" she strongly protested. "You don't understand, they're coming for them." She pointed at Luke, "and him too!"

Comprehension flashed in the old man's eyes. Without meaning to, he shook his wife as he guessed, "You told Quint about them."

"It was Gavin -- after I heard what happened over at the Binary -- We've worked so hard for what we've got, I didn't want to risk losing it or you, so I told him. But I didn't know he was one of them, I swear."

"Do you know what you've done Maybs! How could you be so selfish!" he shouted angrily, "I gave my word to Ehker to keep them safe!"

"I was scared," she sobbed. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "It's too late for that now!"

He turned from her in total disappointment, trying to think on how to right his wife's mistake.

Luke did not get involved, but his shared disappointment showed in his eyes.

Maybs' sobs increased.

Stilmon finally made a decision. "We can't stay here anymore," he said to himself.

He took a spray out of his pocket and turned back to his wife and hit her in the face with a full blast. He caught her as she succumbed to the knock out gas and then turned to his droid, "Philks -- command override alpha."

The silver protocol unit snapped to attention and transformed back to his original state. Stilmon then handed his unconscious wife off to the droid. "Take her to the Maybel and wait for me there. Protect her at all costs."

"As you wish Master," the droid said and then carried Maybs out the door.

"This way, Owen," said Stilmon. He hit a hidden remote in his pocket that started a countdown in his tavern. "We only have a few minutes, before the tavern blows."

With fresh determination he lead the way into the neighboring building.

"It's Luke," the Jedi corrected.

Stilmon opened a secondary passageway and glanced at him. "I didn't think you looked like an Owen."

Not too long after that, the tavern went up in smoke and fire.

* * *

Han stopped his pacing in the hanger and listened carefully. He heard the explosion seconds before he felt it shake the ground.

Princess Leia met his worried gaze and shook her head, but it was too late. She had seen it in his eyes, seconds before he pulled out his blaster -- he was going out to help Luke.

"Chewie, be ready!" Was all he shouted over his shoulder, before he rushed up the stairs to the main boulevard.

The Wookiee barked from the cockpit after him, but it was in vain, Solo didn't hear his warning.

"_Han wait! _" Leia went running after him. "Luke said not to leave the hanger!"

"I don't care what junior said, we're not leaving him behind!" Han exclaimed as she caught up to him.

* * *

Terell coughed and lifted his hands off his dust covered head. He glanced around but couldn't see anything in the dark. He reached out for his friends in the darkness and found Creature's still body.

"_**Lana? Keirdan? Talk to me!** _" he called, picking up the animal's limp form.

"I'm alright," answered Lana faintly. "But Keirdan's been knocked out and I lost Creature."

"I've got him, I think he's okay," Terell told her, though he wasn't sure.

Lana tried to move Keirdan's still body off her but couldn't. "There's something heavy on top of us, I-- I can't move it."

"Hold tight," Terell said, setting Creature down. He pulled his pack off to search blindly through it for a light. He found one and illuminated the side room they were all in. Then he hastened to help his friends and pulled the heavy door off the pair. Lana slipped out from under Keirdan and hugged Terell.

For the most part, she was relatively unharmed by the explosion. She, like Terell, suffered only a few minor cuts and bruises.

Everyone's ears were ringing though. Lana went over and scooped Creature up in her arms, unsure if he was alive or dead. Her brief panic subsided when she realized that he was still breathing. Her decision to keep him hooded, not only protected his eyes, but also saved his life.

"What happened?" Keirdan groggily asked as he came back around. His senses were shocked back into sharp focus when he saw the debris on the floor. He looked at Lana with deep concern, when she kneeled next to him. "Are you hurt?"

"Just shaken," she assured him.

Keirdan then jumped up and went back into the tunnel to call out to his brother. He got no answer and walked forward, then stepped on something made of plastic. He bent down and picked up the partially melted remains of a remote casing.

Dread filled Keirdan when he recognized his brother's munitions remote.

He took the light from Terell when he and Lana joined him. The damage to the tunnel was dimly revealed by the light. In a flash of recognition everybody knew a horrible truth, Bailen had set up a precautionary munitions and someone set them off. Keirdan's blood ran cold. He tore down the tunnel shouting out his brother's name. His panic only increased when he got no answer.

Terell and Lana went running after him, equally scared of the possibility of what they might find at the end.

Their fears were realized when they saw Keirdan fall to his knees crying out in agony. Terell and Lana rushed up next to him and saw only Bailen's arm hanging out from under some rocks. Lana handed Creature off to Terell and immediately started pulling the rocks away from the teenager's broken body as she begged him to answer her.

Keirdan helped, though he knew it was useless. . . his brother was dead.

Terell laid Creature down next to the wall a short distance away and returned to help his friends. It took the three of them to lift the final rock from Bailen's body. The full reality of his grizzly injury was revealed and took them all off guard. Lana gasped in horror and covered her mouth as Terell jumped back in surprise. Keirdan's mournful cry echoed off the walls.

The peaceful expression on Bailen's lifeless face showed that he didn't suffer. His death was instant.

Keirdan took his jacket off and covered his brother's gaping chest injury. Tears freely spilled out of his eyes as he pulled Bailen out of the tunnel wreckage. Keirdan closed his brother's lifeless eyes, then kissed his forehead and rocked his body as if he was only sleeping.

"It's happening, Terell." Lana backed into him, her body shaking uncontrollably, as shocked terror gripped her. "My dream, it's coming true. We have to get out of here before _he_ finds us."

Terell looked around for Freya, calling to her, when he didn't see her. He turned to Lana with a sharp question, that jarred her from her shocked state. "Is she still alive!"

Lana called out mentally to her friend and got a faint response back. She pulled away from Terell and he followed her to a spot where she started pulling rocks aside.

"She's under here Terell, quick!"

The two cleared the debris off their friend and pulled her out from under two huge pieces of tunnel which had miraculously landed over her like a tent, protectively keeping her from serious harm. Freya was stunned, blood was trickling from her ears. In the tunnel dimness it went unnoticed.

Terell carried her back to where Keirdan was. She dazedly glanced around at the ruins and then fell unconscious again. Lana leaned down next to Keirdan and touched his shoulder.

"We have to leave," she told him with regrettable urgency.

"I promised Mom I'd bring him home," he choked back softly.

This tore into Lana's heart and tightened her throat. She swallowed her heartache and vowed, "We'll take him home."

He nodded and stood with his brother then looked up at the tunnel ceiling when another blast rocked the ground. Dust and ceiling started caving in on them. Keirdan instantly dropped Bailen's legs down and shoved Lana as hard as he could back towards Terell, who grabbed her arm and pulled her away to the wall.

The Alderaanian leaned against her and Freya. He covered their heads and waited until the cave-in stopped, before he let Lana go again.

Coughing, they shouted to Keirdan as the dirt settled.

Terell set Freya down, next to Creature and removed his pack to pull out another light. He and Lana then began clearing rocks and debris away from Keirdan, who had answered their shouts. As with Freya, a large piece of tunnel had fallen in just such a way to protect Keirdan's head from injury.

The rest of him, however, wasn't quite as fortunate.

They found Bailen's body laying over his brothers.

Keirdan smiled faintly at them, then coughed and blood came out of his mouth. "Looks like I'm not going to make this run after all."

Neither Lana nor Terell smiled at his dry sense of humor. He moaned and shook his head when they tried to pull him out.

"My Leg -- it's stuck."

Lana looked at Terell, with a desperate, "Can you lift it?"

"I'll try." He stepped back and concentrated on the Force to move the heavy rock. It shook and then rose only a little. Lana grabbed Keirdan under his arms and pulled. He refused to let go of his brother. Lana pulled and tugged until she got the two brothers clear just in time. Terell could not hold onto the Force and the heavy rock he raised settled down with a crushing sound.

Winded, Terell staggered up to Keirdan and Lana.

"You okay?" he questioned.

Keirdan thanked him in a ragged breath and then told him, "My body's broken."

Terell understood the finality in his friend's pained voice and took his offered hand in farewell.

"We're not leaving anyone behind," Lana protested.

Keirdan coughed up more blood and reminded her, "We've played this game before Lana. You know better than any of us, that it's cut your losses and run time."

There was a split second where she wanted to argue the point, but Lana knew he was right. It pained her to leave the two brothers, who were like her family, behind. Still she wiped the blood from Keirdan's mouth with her jacket sleeve and then kissed him in a strong goodbye. Next she bent down and kissed Bailen's forehead, then quickly stood. Without looking back she fetched Creature and left, a piece of her heart dying as she climbed to the top of the debris.

Keirdan met Terell's affected gaze. "Deliver the codes and take _her_ back to Corellia."

Terell gripped his hand again in a strong hold and fervently promised, "I will."

"Go," Keirdan coughed, letting go of his best friend.

Terell went back to Freya. He hoisted her up, draping her over his shoulder and walked back to Keirdan, setting his backpack at the injured man's side. "There's a weapon inside if you need it."

Keirdan nodded, handed the light off to him and woefully watched his friends regretfully leave him and his fallen brother behind. He held Bailen close in the dark and grief ran down his face. "It's my turn to follow you little brother," he whispered into a lifeless ear. Keirdan winced in pain. He felt the drain on his body and tightened his embrace on Bailen, then kissed his still warm forehead. "I'll be with you soon."

Lana was scanning, through tear filled eyes, in every direction on the top of the debris. "I don't know which way to go," she said when Terell joined her.

"Well we can't go that way, that other blast surely took out our exit," said Terell.

Lana wiped her tears on her jacket sleeve, then took the light from him and pointed down the service tunnel. "We go this way then and hope for the best." She led the way down the other side of the debris.

* * *

Stilmon accessed the service tunnel from the far end of his neighbor's abandoned shop. Luke didn't bother using the ladder, but chose instead to drop down beside him. The Jedi reignited his saber for light and once again followed the older man.

They reached the cave-in, ten minutes after Terell and Lana had left. Luke noticed Keirdan first and rushed to his side to see if he was still alive. The Corellian's eyes were closed and his breathing was very shallow.

Keirdan coughed and sluggishly opened his weakened eyelids. Looking from the Jedi to Stilmon when they tried to remove his arms from his brother, he uttered a whispered, "I have to take him home."

Stilmon checked his neck for a pulse when he drifted away, then sadly shook his head when he didn't feel one.

"He's not dead," Luke said, feeling the soul still inhabiting Keirdan's body. "We might be able to help him if we can get him out of here."

"There's an access ladder over there," Stilmon said, pointing down the wall a ways. He grabbed Terell's pack and slung it over his shoulder as he went to the ladder and began to climb.

With little concentration on his part, Luke, easily used the Force to levitate the two brother's up after the tavern owner.

Faint footsteps echoed off the walls and grew louder in the darkness beyond Luke's lightsaber. Someone was hurriedly following after the two men.

Fearing the worst Stilmon called down to the Jedi.

"Hurry Luke, there's not much time. You have to get out of here!"

Stilmon went through the door in the floor and then turned and pulled Keirdan and Bailen aside. He poked his head back through the opening and shouted back to Luke, who released his hold on the Force after gently setting the brothers down on the floor above.

"You might as well come out this way too, from the looks of the cave-in, there's no telling which way the rest of them went."

Shouts now echoed off the walls. Whoever was coming was almost on the scene.

Luke extinguished his saber and, sensing a new danger, took a great leap upward. The converging men just missed him in the shadows. Some passed by the ladder while others stopped to climb after him. Still others shot at the Jedi as he disappeared through the door above.

Stilmon shut and locked the trapdoor. Luke reignited his saber and effectively melted the door seam together in a makeshift weld.

"Out of the way son," Stilmon called and then the two pulled a heavy shelf over onto its side, covering the small access door.

"That should slow them down," he sighed clapping Luke on the shoulder with a smile. "All the same try not to use the Force if you can."

"Who are those people?" Luke questioned curiously.

Stilmon bent over Keirdan and explained, "Hunters, they can't use the Force, but they can feel it--" He paused while prying Keirdan's arms back from Bailen. Keirdan's jacket fell away from his brother, revealing his fatal injuries.

_**"Oh, good Lord!**_" Stilmon exclaimed when he saw the gaping hole in the boy's chest. He replaced the jacket over Bailen's body at once, then wiped at the sudden tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ehker," he whispered with a sniff, then he shook his head. "I can't leave Keirdan here if there's a chance for him."

The Jedi nodded his understanding, when Stilmon turned to him.

"Find them, before the Hunter's catch up to them. . . And Luke, _you_ be careful. The Alliance can't afford to lose someone like you."

Feeling for the old man, Luke extinguished his saber and assured him, "I'll find them." Then he left the strangely empty building.

* * *

Terell set Freya gently on the floor of a store they accessed through a trapdoor and turned to help Lana. She hugged him and tears for her lost friends spilled from her eyes. Terell held her tight, feeling his own sad emotion.

The two went to Freya's side when she slowly started coming to.

She blinked her eyes open and called, not for Lana, but for Bailen. Freya looked at her Controller when Lana touched her shoulder. She saw the Corellian's tears and felt her deep pain and called out for Bailen again.

Lana shook her head and whispered, "He's gone."

Freya didn't respond to this. She rose on unsteady legs, looking around for her mate, then grabbed at her swimming head and slid back to the ground.

"Take it easy. You were caught in the blast," Terell explained, steadying her. "How are you feeling?"

Again no response.

Lana noticed the blood on Freya's neck and moved her hair aside. Blood trickled from her ear. Lana automatically checked the other ear, finding the same damage. She kept her expression calm as she met Freya's confused stare. "Can you hear me?"

Freya shook her head and spoke loudly, "_What! _"

Lana placed a finger to her lips and exchanged a grave look with Terell. "The blast took out her hearing."

Always the optimist, Terell suggested, "It might not last,"

Freya tried to clear her ears of the buzzing in them and then looked fearfully at Lana after she saw the blood on her hands. _:I can't hear._: She mentally exclaimed.

_:Are you in pain: _Was Lana's calm inquiry.

Freya shook her head.

_:Can you hear anything at all: _ Lana asked next.

_:Only a little bit, but it's mostly just a loud buzzing.:_

_:It's probably temporary,_: sent Lana, hoping that the damage wasn't in fact permanent. She then sadly relayed the news of what happened in the tunnels after Freya asked about Bailen again.

The empath pulled away from her friend, shaking her head, refusing to listen. "He's not dead!"

She looked at Terell for confirmation and did not want to believe it when he sadly nodded. She glared at him, tears streaming down her face. "You're lying!" she shouted.

He sorrowfully wiped at his eyes with a heartfelt, "I wish I was."

Freya faintly heard him and threw an angry question at Lana. "Why did _you_ make us go through the tunnels?"

"I made a bad decision, I'm sorry," Lana regretfully admitted.

Freya broke down into fresh tears. If only she hadn't been so distracted by the use of the true Force, than perhaps she would have paid closer attention to her mate's warning and he would still be alive.

Lana comforted her, while wiping her own tears away.

"We can't stay here," Terell told Lana, while surveying their surroundings. He ducked back and reached into Lana's pack for her weapon when he saw shadows rush past the store front window.

No one was inside the store. Everyone had ventured out onto the boulevard to see what all the commotion was about as sirens blared up and down the street.

Creature finally came to. He shook his head briskly and squawked for Lana.

She parted from Freya and freed him of his hood and tethers. Lana kissed his small head, happy that he was okay, then stuffed his leather trappings in an interior jacket pocket.

"Can you stand, Freya?" Terell asked as loudly as he dared, while glancing back out at the store front.

Freya wiped her eyes and got to her feet. She was still a little dizzy, but she was now more determined to get her remaining friends to safety.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hanger bay. The Maybel will have to do to get us off this rock now," he answered.

"What happened to our pick up? Did he die?" she asked, completely confused.

Terell shook his head, "We don't have a pick up."

"Yes we do, I saw him, so did Lana. He was sitting at the bar." Freya insisted.

Terell's face dropped some and he looked at Lana, "You saw our pick up?"

"I saw our death," she said in a cryptic undertone.

"What?" Freya frowned, she didn't hear her Controller's reply. Thinking back to Stilmon's little alert she insisted, "Come on Lana you can't have missed him. Stilmon pointed him out, he was wearing a black uniform."

Hearing this and seeing the fearful look in Lana's eyes told Terell all he needed to know. The man from her dreams had walked into the tavern. Whether he was there as their ride out or not hadn't mattered to her. Terell understood this, she had panicked. Here, at last, was the underlining self doubt that had plagued Lana ever since she had taken their Captain's life. It had now been brought to the surface.

This was not good. If panic was motivating Lana's decisions now, Terell knew that he would have to take over. He took a hold of her arm.

"Relax," he told her firmly, "Do we find our ride, or do we head for the Maybel?"

"We have no idea where our ride is now," she answered in a steady voice.

"The Maybel then," Terell sighed, eying Lana carefully. She looked tense, but then who wouldn't be in the mess they found themselves in now.

Lana focused past his shoulder. "The crowds moving off, something must have happened."

The way was clear, something had distracted the people outside and they finally moved away from the door.

"It's time to go," Lana announced and Terell let go of her. She moved forward, "I'll take point."

Terell covered her with their only weapon.

She was followed by Creature as she moved up to the entrance. She took cover in the doorway and then took a breath before she quickly glanced out the window. With great relief Lana motioned for Freya and Terell.

They quickly joined her.

"I think we can make it unnoticed, if we're careful," Terell said, stowing his blaster inside his jacket, holding it under his arm.

Freya took Creature in her arms.

He did not fuss. The animal seemed to understand that he needed to remain still and even began purring.

Lana stopped Freya and pulled her hair over her ears covering the blood on her neck. "Clean it off once you're topside."

Freya nodded, her hearing was improving by the minute.

Terell put his arm around Lana and they casually strolled out of the store front, followed by Freya. None of them bothered to look over their shoulders at the distraction. So they missed it when Luke emerged several store fronts down from them.

* * *

The Jedi however did not miss them. He caught a glimpse of Terell's dusty head and ran after them. He had to fight his way through the gathering crowd and by the time he did he had lost sight of them again.

He cursed under his breath. Then moved out of the road as another fire transport crew came barreling down it, towards the smoking flames that had engulfed Stilmon's tavern.

* * *

Lana and Terell had taken the first turn into an alleyway.

"Which way to the hanger?" Lana asked Freya.

"I'm not sure." Freya glanced around. Nothing looked familiar to her. "I'm not even sure of our position in relation to Stilmon's place," she said with a shrug.

"Alright, let's not panic," said Lana running her hand through her hair in exasperation. "You think you can make it topside?"

Freya gave her a very unfavorable look. "Please." She then vaulted into the air and levitated above them. "Does this answer your question?"

* * *

Luke felt her use of power and almost lost his balance completely. He barely managed not to be sick and followed the strength of the rift in the Force. He had a sense that it would lead him to his quarry.

* * *

"Alright, stop showing off and just give us the low down," Lana said.

Freya landed on the roof of the building in front of her and informed them that Stilmon's place was now on fire and that they had to go past it to get to the hangers. She glanced over the front of the building and saw Luke heading in their direction and sent a relieved sending back to her Controller that their ride was on his way.

_:Let Creature go and stay topside,_: Lana sent back and then urgently grabbed Terell by the arm with a sharp command, "_**Run now!** _"

They sprinted down the alleyway, their pace matching. Lana then darted to the left between two buildings and Terell followed. They headed back to the main boulevard to lose themselves in the milling crowd.

* * *

Luke just missed them as he rounded the alley corner. He paused when he felt a smaller rift in the Force and then moved again, following the feeling, that is until a strong warning from the Force told him to stop and duck. He did and turned swiftly around. Several masked pursuers converged on the Jedi at once. All of them wore helmets that were similar to that of Boba Fett's, though with different markings.

The new arrivals surrounded the Jedi and shot not blasters, but nets over his head. For a brief moment it looked like he was caught. Luke had other ideas, however and reignited his saber. With a sweeping swing of his bright green blade, he cut himself free.

Freya saw this from above and watched him fight his relentless pursuers off. He dodged under grabbing arms and sent weapons flying out of gloved hands. His evasive maneuvering not only impressed Freya, but it proved to make his pursuers very angry with him.

Luke's saber finally connected with an armored outstretched arm and merely bounced off the metal. He knew then, that he was in some real danger. He stood his ground, waiting for the next masked man to make his move. When he did, Luke jumped out of the way and then called fully on the Force and knocked his would be captors off their feet with a wave of his hand.

Freya almost vomited. She understood in a flash that Luke was a fully trained Jedi knight and that he was the one making her feel sick. Whether he had meant to or not, she didn't care at the moment. He was their ride off this planet and the key to her remaining friends safety.

She saw five more of those strangely dressed men heading straight for Luke. He looked up at her when she shouted down a warning to him. It was too late, the new group of men had barred his exit. The first group had risen to their feet and joined the others in once again surrounding the Jedi.

Luke was in no mood for this, the longer he had to deal with these men the greater the chance of Rogue's Gambit's total demise.

"I could use some help!" he shouted up to the woman on the roof.

Freya watched him actually kill a couple of attackers before she joined the fray. Luke felt sick and faltered some when she used her powers to descend from the roof. He didn't have time to talk to her about this. He was too busy trying to focus on defending himself.

"You're Lana's friend?" he guessed as he kicked back an on coming attacker.

"Freya, nice to meet you," she answered, grabbing the arm of a man and breaking it in two places before she let go. The man fell to the ground in agony. "And you would be?"

"Luke Skywalker," he said, "I'm here to take you home."

They fought back to back, defending each other.

* * *

Meanwhile Terell and Lana had become separated in the crowd. Lana pushed her way through the milling people, picking up a blaster off an unsuspecting member of the crowd. She finally made it out and saw Terell on the other side and shouted at him. Creature flew to Lana when he heard her voice. She held her forearm up and he landed on it.

Terell shouted back at her, but she couldn't hear him. She turned, set Creature down and pulled off her pack. Grabbing a slip of paper she jotted down a short message and then rolled it up and handed it to her Guardian with instructions.

"Take this to Terell. Stay with him and keep him safe."

Creature trilled in response and took flight over the heads of the large crowd and delivered her message to Terell. She watched him read it before he nodded and then headed down the boulevard. Lana turned and made her way to another winding alleyway. it was easier than fighting against the crowd. The twist and turns of the allies confused Lana at first until she realized that she was going around in circles.

She stopped and relaxed her panicked heartbeat. Then called out to her friend. :_Where are you Freya: _

_:With our ride,_: she answered:_Where are you: _

A strong new panic gripped Lana.

_:What's wrong? Are you hurt: _ Freya sent back after feeling, Lana's emotional flare.

_:Get away from him:_ Lana warned:_He's dangerous:_

_

* * *

_

Freya glanced over her shoulder at Luke, in time to see his lightsaber cleave an angry attackers head from his body.

_:You can say that again,_: she sent back cheerfully.

Luke stumbled and actually got hit by one of the few remaining men. He regained his concentration and swiftly dispatched the man who had struck him.

The attackers began to back off and called for back up as their numbers dropped. "Solaren, we've got the Jedi surrounded but, we're going to need some help bringing him in."

Seizing an opportunity to escape, Freya turned to Luke.

"Time to go."

"**_Look out!_**" Luke warned, but it was too late; Freya was struck from behind with blaster fire, from the man calling for back up. Her body stiffened from the impact and Luke caught her as she fell into him. Freya's whole body glowed with an odd kind of aura that seemed to melt into her. The expression in her eyes was stunned.

"_**Damn!** _" Luke cursed, thinking she was dead.

To his very great surprise Freya blinked and then straightened in his grip.

"I really hate it when that happens," she said, annoyance alight in her eyes, "Now they've gone and made me mad."

She pulled out of the stunned Jedi's arm and turned. Luke stared at her back. There was a blaster burn mark in her top but nothing more. He understood, somehow she had absorbed the energy blast.

"**_You!_**" Freya pointed at the man who had fired at her. She turned her hand over and drew it back while a bright red energy ball emerged from her opened palm. Everyone around her took pause, even Luke, who was amazed and feeling sick at the same time as he watched.

The effect was just what Freya was expecting it to be. A dark curl came to the corner of her mouth. "I think I've got something here that belongs to you."

With an amazing leap forward Freya landed directly in front of her intended target. She grabbed his throat, lifting him up off the ground, "You can have it back, I don't need it," she said in a cool tone and released the raw energy into his body.

He screamed and fell to the ground, never to get up again.

"_Keller! Keller what's going on! _" Solaren's voice shouted over the dead man's comm.

The comm went to Freya's outstretched hand. She spoke pleasantly into it, while she faced the other attackers, "Your man is dead. If you'd like the same, than by all means keep following us."

"**_Unit two regroup and get the witch! _**" Solaren shouted over the comm to whoever was left of his second unit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're breaking up," Freya said as she crushed the metal comm in her delicate looking hand. A positively evil smile spread across her lips and she sighed, "That felt good."

The helmeted men snapped out of their stunned disbelief and focused all their attention and their weapons on her. They converged on her, closing the gap behind her. Freya calmly glanced around, she was completely surrounded. Her smile broadened.

"Who's next?" she asked coolly.

"Easy boys, this witch is tricky," said the next man in charge.

Fingers tightened on triggers and she frowned. "Aw now this hardly seems fair--"

They all fired at the same time. Freya was a heartbeat faster and launched into the air. She hovered high above, watching the attackers all fall dead in a perfect circle, by their own fire. She gently landed back in her original spot finishing her thought, "-For you that is."

She finally looked at Luke, who was staring at her in awe, his features very pale and shaken.

Here standing before him was the source of the distortion in the Force that he'd felt.

"Who are you?" he asked, regaining his strength. "And how--?"

"Freya," she answered simply, cutting him off, "that's all you need know. Do you know who that Solaren person is?"

Luke shook his head, "Never heard of him."

"Great," muttered Freya, "Oh well, we'll worry about him later. Right now we have to go find Lana and Terell."

She motioned for him to follow and they moved off at a swift pace.

* * *

"Damn it kid where the hell are you?" Han grumbled, scanning the crowd and not seeing any sign of Luke.

Leia tugged on his arm, "We should go back to the ship."

He pulled free of her worried grip. "We're not leaving him behind."

"We're not going to find him here, because he's not in this mess," Leia insisted.

With mild skeptical distraction Han asked, "How do you know that?"

"It's just a _gut_ feeling. He's not here."

Han's full attention fell on her, gut feelings he understood and could trust. "Then where is he?"

"I don't know."

"What does your gut feeling tell you?"

Leia paused and thought of Luke, an image popped in her head of him and she pointed in a direction, "That way."

"Then that's the way we're going." Han took her hand and pushed their way through the crowd. They paused on the sidewalk. He looked at her again, this time expectantly. "Well, where to now?"

Leia glanced around and then pointed again. She followed after Han and was more than a little surprised when he purposely bumped into a tall, well armed man.

"Sorry," Han apologized and walked on. Leia caught up to him and he handed her the blaster that he had just liberated from the man.

"Could you be a little less obvious?" she said with mild irritation.

"Who me?" Han asked innocently. "Trust me, that guy had so many weapons that he's not going to miss just one."

As if on cue, the man had indeed noticed his missing blaster and yelled after them.

A guilty smile sprang onto Solo's face. "Then again, I could be wrong._**Run!** _"

"This way, Flyboy," said the Princess, turning into an alley.

They lost the man easily in the maze and continued their search for Luke.

* * *

Terell finally managed to push his way through the milling crowd of curious on lookers and found himself on the other side of Stilmon's tavern, which was a total loss. The whole building was ablaze. A feeling of regret touched his heart and he scanned the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of the old man and his wife. It was no use, either they weren't there or-- He shook his head briskly, not wanting to think that they might not have made it out in time.

He slipped around a corner and whistled sharply for Creature, who flew down to him. "Alright, Creach, it's up to you.d Find Lana for me."

The animal sniffed the air, then flew to a higher spot and sniffed again. He looked back at Terell and shook his small head, then flew further up the street, letting fly with a piercing cry.

From somewhere in the maze of alleys she was in, Lana answered his call with a high pitched whistle. Terell followed after Creature at a run, when the animal took off in a direction.

* * *

Freya heard Creature's piercing cry and halted, listening.

Luke stopped when she did.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The Guardian's been separated from Lana," she answered, still listening. She breathed a little easier when she heard Lana's answering whistle.

"Who's the Guardian?"

"Creature," she said, then finally feeling caged in by the alley walls she told him, "I'm going topside again."

Luke disagreed with this and insisted, "We should stay together."

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you."

And with that she once again launched herself into the air, to levitate up to the rooftops.

Luke felt sick again and fought to keep a clear head as he yelled after her, "How can you do that!"

She rotated in mid air, looking down at him in surprise and countered, "How can you not, Jedi?"

Luke had no answer to this. He did feel a lot better though when she stopped using her powers. "Do you see your friends?"

Freya shook her head.

_:Where are you Lana: _ she called mentally. _:Give me something.:_

A bright red blaster shot went straight up into the air and gave Lana's position away to her. She had gone in the wrong direction, away from the hangers.

_:Stay where you are and we'll come to you.:_

_:Hurry! I don't know where Terell is and I'm worried about him:_ Lana answered back. _:And I think I'm being followed.: _

_:By who: _

_:I don't know.:_

Freya looked down at Luke and shouted to him the direction she was taking. He gave a quick nod and started running after her.

* * *

Han followed Leia. She was leading him through the maze of allies, to where she felt sure they would find Luke.

* * *

Freya took to the air again, changing to the other side of the alley rooftops. She saw Terell and Creature heading Lana's way. She then saw Han and Leia rapidly approaching her Controller and knew that they would make it to her first. Not knowing who they were, she warned Lana of their location and that Terell was also coming to her as well.

"Hurry up Jedi, my friend's picked up a tail!" Freya shouted over her shoulder.

Luke had stopped when she had and was leaning against the side of a building, trying not to lose his focus. He took a deep breath and called back up to her. "Is it more of those men?"

"No, just one man and a woman."

Luke straightened, his senses shocked back into full clarity as a flash of his vision hit him. Leia was falling to the ground. He shook his head briskly and asked. "What do they look like?"

"The man's kind of tall, dark hair, looks to be Corellian and the woman is a little shorter than me with brown hair."

"Those are my friends, Han and Leia," he told her, then urgently inquired, "Does Lana have a blaster?"

"Of course she does."

Without explanation, Luke took off running, heading in the right direction.

Freya chased after him, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

Lana sensed the convergence on her position after Freya amended her previous warning about Han and Leia. All Lana understood was that they were with the man in black and that she was more scared than she had ever been before. Panic ruled her. She readjusted the power level on her weapon from stun to kill and risked a glance around the corner. Lana sharply pulled back and flattened against the wall, after catching the first sight of Han and Leia. Her heart beat a wild drumming in her chest. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her fear and readied herself for action. Terell ran through her terrified thoughts and gave her some ease, she could stand up to any threat so long as he was safe.

Broken glass, propped against the far alley wall, acted like a mirror and gave Lana a view around the corner without being seen. In their search for Luke, Han and Leia were closing in on Lana's position.

* * *

Terell thought that he felt a faint whisper in his ear of Lana desperately calling his name. She was scared, he sensed it through the Force and sped up a little more. Then he suddenly skidded to a halt when two men came out from an alley junction blocking his path. These two wore no helmets and looked identical. They pulled out a net and moved purposely towards the Alderaanian.

Backing up quickly, Terell whistled for Creature, who turned in mid flight and returned to help him. Terell shot at the two men but his blaster fire just bounced off their armor. In a rush of self defense he called on the Force; several small rocks levitated into the air and pelted the two men.

One fell to the ground after being struck in the head, while the other continued after the Force using Alderaanian. Terell dodged out of the way and grabbed his would be attacker from behind. The man struggled in his grip but couldn't free himself. He gasped as Terell gave his head a swift sharp snap to the left, braking his neck in one fluid motion.

The other man jumped to his feet and pulled out his weapon.

Terell dropped his deceased peruser and looked sharply over his shoulder when Creature shot past with a piercing cry.

The man took aim on Terell, but Creature was much too fast and pulled the weapon up with his prehensile tail. The momentum of this act carried the attacker off balanced and the fierce little Guardian rode his armored chest to the ground. There he opened his beak wide and then sprayed, from his nares, a deadly mist into man's face. Painful screams rent the air announcing the severity of Creature's toxic venom.

A third, helmeted, man came out of nowhere and grabbed Terell from behind. The Alderaanian flipped him over his back and landed him on the ground. He ripped his helmet off and was surprised to see yet another man that was identical to his other attackers.

The clone took advantage of Terell's momentary pause and aimed his blaster at him point blank. Terell's surprise turned to one of calm ease as he seized the man's wrist and squeezed a pressure point that dropped the weapon from his hand. He then broke his attacker's forearm against his knee.

The man screamed out in painful rage and tried to hit the Alderaanian as adrenaline took him rapidly back to his feet. Terell dodged his on coming fist and struck a pressure point in the neck of his combatant as he moved swiftly behind him. The Hunter froze and was grab around the neck. Creature flew to Terell, who turned his head away and held his breath as the animal hit his struggling prisoner with a lethal venomous mist.

Terell dropped the howling man to the ground. The stranger gasped and clawed at his streaming eyes and did not get back up.

Creature took flight again, leading Terell through the maze of allies.

* * *

Luke rounded the corner and saw Han and Leia. His shout to stop was enough of a distraction for Lana to make a grab for the first person to come into her reflected view. Luke's blood went cold as Princess Leia suddenly disappeared from his sight.

His shout for her alerted Han, who turned and aimed his blaster at Leia's unseen abductor. Luke heard Lana's threat against the Princess' life to Han, who then instantly dropped his blaster on the ground and raised his hands placatingly. Luke ran faster then he ever had before.

"_**Lana don't!** _" he shouted as he skidding up next to Han. "We're here to help!"

Terrified, Lana pulled the Princess back against herself, tightening her grip on her hostage and pressing her blaster muzzle against Leia's right temple.

Leia did not fight to free herself, but remained calm as she spoke to the frightened Corellian. "We're with the Alliance. I'm Princess Leia Organa."

"**_Shut up!_**" Lana snapped, while staring at the man from her nightmares. He was real. Her panic was complete. She stepped back sharply, pulling Leia with her, when Luke took a cautious step forward. "I'll kill her I swear it, _**now back off!** _"

Lana was visibly shaking, her eyes filled with unbridled fear.

Luke backed up a short step, his expression turning calm as he spoke gently to her. "I know that your scared, but believe me, we're not the enemy." He offered her his hand, "We came to take you home."

Lana's eyes darted to his offered hand. . . his black gloved hand. Her mouth went dry, it was just like her dream. If she took that hand her life would forever change and she would lose Terell. She tried to reclaim control over her fear but found that she couldn't when her focus traveled over Luke's black uniform.

Here, standing before her, she knew was death.

Luke met her terrified watery eyes and realized that her fear was beyond reason.

"No. . ." She shook her head, unwilling to trust in him. "I'm not going to lose him," she barely whispered.

Han stepped forward, trying his hand with a simple heartfelt, "Please, let her go."

"One more step and_**she dies!** _" Lana warned in a growling sob, more to Luke, than to Han. "What have you done with Freya?"

"I'm right here," Freya exclaimed after she jumped down from the rooftop next to the Jedi. "What are you doing? Can't you see that they're with him?"

In her panic Lana didn't hear her friend. "**_Get over here! _**" she protectively ordered.

"But they're our ride out," Freya insisted, clearly not understanding her Controller's panic of emotions.

"GO find Terell! Get him to the Maybel and get out of here!" Lana ordered.

"I already told you that he was on his way," said Freya, glancing around for their missing teammate. "He should be here any second."

In the split second when Lana's attention darted to her friend, Luke called her blaster from her hand to his with the Force.

Real worry flashed in Princess Leia's eyes as she gasped and moved back with Lana. She automatically grasped at her captor's hand around her throat, then she froze and her arms fell weakly to her sides when Lana pressed down on a paralyzing pressure point behind her ear.

Deadly heat was in the Corellian's eyes as she refocused on the Jedi. "I don't _need_ a blaster to kill her."

Though an anxious beat had captured his heart, Luke's expression remained calm. He cleared his mind of the Princess and focused all his thoughts on Lana. Her fearful doubt filled his mind. "I feel the conflict within you, you don't want to do this."

"I will if you don't_ **back off!** _" she warned dangerously.

Han inched closer to the Jedi.

Luke stood his ground and, with an inconspicuous hand movement, used the Force again. "_:You will let her go now,_:" he said, speaking in a peaceful hypnotic tone.

He had tried this Jedi mind trick only two times before and for the second time it failed.

"Nice try, Jedi. But that only works on weak minded fools," Lana snarled. She tightened her grip on Leia, "Which I'm not. So keep your thoughts to yourself and stay out of my head, or say good-bye to her now."

* * *

Terell and Creature finally arrived on the scene some thirty feet away. He saw Han grab the blaster from Luke's hand and point it at Lana to give up her hostage. Without a second thought the Alderaanian called the weapon from Solo's hand before his focus swept over Lana's prisoner. Terell's heart gave a painful leap of surprise and he darted forward at once.

"_**Lana, stop!** _"

He skidded to a halt right in front of her, blocking her line of sight on Luke. His sudden appearance had an immediate effect on the scared Corellian, which snapped her out of her panic state.

"_You're alright! _" she exclaimed greatly relieved to see him alive. She looked him over for any added injuries. "Were you hurt?"

"This is _my people's_ Princess," Terell said, ignoring her question. The look in his eyes was one of great disapproval as he took hold of her wrists and pulled. "Let her go."

Lana finally released Leia, who stumbled forward with a gasp for breath. Terell steadied her with a sincere apology that Lana echoed. The Princess only nodded, bearing no ill will. She rubbed behind her ear while she moved aside. Lana then threw her arms around Terell and held onto him tightly, very relieved that he was with her again.

Han and Luke instantly went to the Princess. She hugged each in turn, assuring them that she was alright.

"I told you two to stay with the ships," Luke said, his tone disappointed as he hugged the Princess. "Why did you leave?"

Han's expression turned sarcastic, "I think you know the answer to that one. What happened to the simple pick up?"

"I don't know," he said. With a glimmer of uncertainty Luke explained what happened with Gavin inside Stilmon's tavern. And then his ambush in the alley, just a short while ago.

Terell quickly relayed his own ambush and then asked if Stilmon and Maybs got out of the tavern in time?"

He, Lana and Freya, all breathed a little easier when Luke nodded. The Jedi then somberly told them of how Maybs had given them away.

"I told you we couldn't trust her!" Freya exclaimed, glaring at her two friends as angry tears freed themselves. "She's responsible for-- for all of this! I'll kill her," she turned to Luke with fire burning in her eyes, "Where is she?"

Luke did not answer her.

Terell and Lana reached for the upset empath before she could act on her threat and pulled her into a consoling embraced.

"That won't bring them back," Terell told her wisely.

Freya buried her face against his chest and held onto him and Lana tightly while emotion washed over her.

"I'm so sorry I panicked," Lana whispered to her friends, feeling the weight of her decisions pressing down on her. Tears filled her eyes as she met Terell's somber gaze. "Promise you'll never leave my side again."

"Not if I can help it," he agreed affectionately. He gave her a little smile and then lightly kissed her lips.

Freya openly fed off their love for one another and recovered herself. She forced herself not to let Bailen's death overrun her just yet.

Lana turned and once again apologized to the Princess.

Han did a kind of double take on Lana when Leia brushed off her apology.

"No need for apologies Lieutenant Solo. If you had really wanted to kill me I have no doubts that you would have done it. And under the current circumstances I might have done the same thing were I in your shoes."

Terell then offered his hand to first Han and then Luke, introducing himself and his two female companions.

The Jedi began to return the introduction when Solo cut him off.

"I don't want to rush all the formalities, but we _are_ in a bit of a hurry."

His statement was supported by Creature's warning cry from the two story rooftop above. Freya went topside at once and was surprised by what she saw heading their way.

"We've got company!" she warned.

"Which way?" Terell asked.

"From the northeast and the west! I'd say about half a click."

"How many?" Lana questioned next.

Freya shook her head, "More than ten." She then shouted down to Luke, "It looks like that Solaren guy has more friends."

"Who's Solaren?" Terell and Lana curiously echoed.

"Just another nasty person who wants to kill us," Freya answered, as though this was no big deal. She jumped to another roof to get a closer look. "Make that more than twenty," she amended her last count sharply, "It looks like some of the locals are joining in on the fun. They're coming out of the woodwork. Who _are_ these guys?"

Everyone moved.

Terell automatically handed Lana back her weapon. Then turned and called Han's discarded blaster to his hand and gave it to him.

"Thanks," said Solo, who over protectively pulled Leia behind him.

"Time to earn our pay the hard way," Lana said with a sarcastic grin.

Terell looked down at her with a charismatic smile and took her hand. "Who likes doing things the easy way, how boring is that?" he asked, while pulling out his own blaster.

Lana caught Luke eying Terell briefly and her whole demeanor changed in an instant. There was fear in her eyes but this time she didn't let it control her. She placed herself between Terell and the Jedi.

Luke didn't understand why she was giving him a warning look when she knew who he was now.

"Which way to your ship?" Lana asked Han.

He pointed west. "That way, across the boulevard and to your left. Chewie and Lando are waiting for us in the Falcon."

There was no avoiding it, they were going to have to fight their way back to the hanger.

* * *


	10. Fight and Flight

**Chapter Nine  
Fight and flight

* * *

**

Chewbacca paced in indecision up and down the corridor, from the _Millennium Falcon's_ cockpit to her hold. He had a very bad feeling about this pick up. It did not improve when Han and Leia left the hanger. He paused when his sensitive ears picked up yet another siren out on the boulevard.

The feeling was finally too much for the Wookiee to ignore. He barked over his shoulder to Lando, who poked his head out of the cockpit in surprise.

Calrissian's face fell and he rushed after the huge Wookiee. "Chewie wait, Luke said to stay here!"

"I do hope nothing has happened to them," See-Threepio was saying to Artoo-Detoo, when the Wookiee came as fast as his injured leg would carry him down the old freighter's landing ramp.

Even with his bandaged knee Chewbacca's long strides carried him to the stairs before Lando finally caught up to him. Calrissian grabbed a hairy arm and stopped the worried Wookiee, who growled at him. The former administrator of Cloud City would not relent. "Hey you can't go charging off without a plan."

Chewbacca barked a hard reply.

"Yeah and Han would kill me if I let something happen to you so just hold on. All I'm asking is for you to take a second to think. You can't run on that leg, so you're going to have to find a transport. Scout around for one of those hovering skiffs we saw when we were landing."

Chewbacca nodded, agreeing with him.

"I'll keep the Falcon warmed up. If you don't come back in twenty minutes--" He paused not wanting to think about that possibility, "--Just come back."

Again the Wookiee agreed and then rushed out of the hanger to chase after his captain.

"I wonder where he's going?" See-Threepio curiously inquired. He turned to look back up at Artoo-Detoo, who was still seated in his X-wing slot. The little astro mech was monitoring the local emergency channels, answered his question with drastic possibilities. The translator was startled by this and reacted. "Artoo-Detoo must you really say such terrible things. Of course Master Luke is alright."

Artoo-Detoo beeped back at him.

"Yes, I know I asked. But it was a rhetorical question."  
The golden droid then jumped and turned when Lando took hold of his metal arm with an order.

"Time to get back inside the Falcon, Threepio."

"Have you gotten word on Master Luke?" the droid asked hopefully.

Lando shook his head. "No, but I agree with Chewie, there's something that just doesn't smell right here. Better to be safe than sorry."

"I heartily agree with you Sir."

"We're leaving in twenty minutes Artoo, so be ready to leave in a hurry."

Artoo whistled his reply as Lando turned and walked away.

Threepio waved at his counterpart and then followed after Calrissian with a woeful complaint. "Oh, I knew it was a bad idea coming here."

* * *

Freya moved without concern that she would be seen on the rooftops. On Lana's command Creature followed after her. He landed on the empath's shoulder and growled after she jumped down just in front of the group of approaching men. 

About a dozen men, masked and unmasked came to an abrupt halt in front of them.

"Who are you and what do you want!" she demanded.

"Careful boys," warned the lead man. "It's the freak that took out Keller."

Freya's brow lifted sarcastically, "A freak am I? Well now, I'd say that's all a matter of opinion." She gave a small challenging smile. "Which one of you wants to die first?"

Their combined answer was to take aim on her.

Creature took flight instantly, hissing and spitting.

Freya's split second reaction was to use her powers to pull two men from the sides in front of her like a shield as the others fired. The two unfortunate souls fell to the ground dead. The others all turned when she vaulted high over them and then followed after her when she took off running down the alley distracting them.

Han was impressed by her acrobatics and therefore missed the sick expression on both Luke and Leia's faces. "That was a nice move, but where is she going?"

"She'll be back," Lana assured. "Keep an eye open Terell, while I do a little recon."

Terell shook his head. "No, Lana."

"I want to know who we're dealing with?" she insisted.

"We don't have time--"

Blaster fire from the west drowned out the rest of his sentence. Both Luke and Terell reacted instantly with the Force. Luke's saber came to life and deflected the shot that was headed for the Alderaanian. Terell reacted instinctively and sent Lana back with a strong Force push. She lost her weapon and temporary consciousness when she smacked her head on the ground as she was pushed well out of the line of fire.

Han grabbed Leia's hand and returned fire while he headed for the only cover in the alley several yards away. The two took up a defensive position behind some large empty supply bins opposite the alley junction where Leia had been held hostage by Lana.

The sudden fire storm that followed cut both the Jedi and the Alderaanian off from the others.

"We need to find a way out of this alley before we're completely surrounded!" Han shouted, as he shot off an effective round.

Weaponless, Princess Leia was once again his second set of eyes, effectively telling him where men were diving for cover.

Luke and Terell fought side by side redirecting and shooting at the approaching men, some masked, some not.

"Aim higher, their armor isn't affected by blaster fire," Luke told Terell.

"Regular blaster fire doesn't, but maybe--try directing their shots back at them!" Terell shouted over the shots.

He then focused his attention on the unmasked men, while Luke concentrated on the masked individuals, using their own redirected blaster shots to slow them down. They backed slowly towards Han and Leia's position.

Lana regained consciousness to the sound of the fire storm. She sat up rubbing her head and found that Terell had pushed her down the adjoining alley in which Freya had distracted the first of their would be attackers. She was only feet away from the two that the empath used as a shield. She moved over to the closest body to inspect his attire, trying to find something that would give an answer as to who his people were. The only clue she found was a strange skull-like insignia with down turned horns. She instantly remembered Gavin. He had the same symbol as a small medallion on his thick leather gauntlet. She took her pack off her back and pulled a small blade out of it to cut off the embossed patch on the man's sleeve.

_:Freya: _ Lana called mentally to her friend, _:Get back here: _

Luke's attention darted towards Lana when, from his right side, Terell shouted a sudden warning.

"_**Lana**, to your left! _"

The Corellian woman quickly stood, flipped the blade over in her hand and threw it at the fast approaching unmasked assailant, who had apparently evaded Freya and was returning to join the fray. The blade hit him in the throat sending him staggering backwards. Apart from making him lose his blaster rifle, Lana's weapon had surprisingly little effect on the unmasked man. He pulled it out and continued after her. She jumped back as he slashed at her with the blade.

"You will die for that_ **witch! **_" he yelled and lunged for her again.

Lana spun around, dodging under his slashing swing and swept his legs out from under him. He fell hard to the ground, then immediately rolled over and grabbed her well aimed left foot as it was coming at his face. With a grizzly twist of her leg, Lana was sent swiftly to the ground herself. The sharp pain in her ankle told her that it was badly injured. She turned in time to see her attacker jump for her and barely twisted out of the way. Then with a swift calculated right kick, knocked the blade out of her attacker's hand and into the air above them. The man and Lana rolled away from each other, out from under the blade as it came plummeting back down to the ground. It landed with a dull thud, it's point stuck in the dirt several feet between them.

For a moment they both looked at it. From somewhere behind, Lana heard Terell shout that he was on his way to help her. But she knew that he was too far away to do anything. Lana and her attacker eyed each other dangerously before they reacted. Both got up from the ground at the same time, but Lana's injured leg made her a beat slower than her attacker, who got to the blade first. She seized his gauntleted wrist as he came bearing down on her with the sharp weapon.

"**_Die Jedi witch! _**" the man growled while the blade inched closer to her throat.

Lana saw the gash on his neck bleeding and pushed back against his wrist. "I'm not a Jedi!" She snarled then roughly shoved two fingers into his opened wound.

This did not have the effect she was hoping for. Instead of passing out, the man screamed and in a rush of adrenaline back handed her across the face, knocking her senseless to the ground.

Lana fought to shake away the buzzing in her head. Something small fell from her ear, bounced off her shoulder and landed on the ground. She spat out the blood in her mouth and saw one of her sparkling mid sized earrings rolling away from her. She made a desperate grab for the spinning sphere and missed as she was brutally lifted up. Dazed and unable to see clearly she heard Terell yell out her name. His desperate tone seemed to bring her vision back into some focus. She saw the blind rage burning in the man's wild eyes, the blade held high above his head and then the blur of his hand moving to plunge the knife into her chest. Her assailant then let out an enraged disappointed cry when the blade was ripped from his hand. Lana was able to see Terell catch her knife when her attacker wheeled around in the direction that it had flown. With no weapon to use on his foe, the man resorted to strangling her while using her body as a shield.

With a desperate gasp for air Lana struggled to free herself from his iron grip, but it did very little good. In that instant the Corellian thought that her life was over, until Freya came out of nowhere and seized the man's arms. She pried his hands off her Controller's throat. Once again Lana fell to the ground coughing and gasping for breath. She clearly heard the violent crunch of bone and then saw the man fall to the ground next to her, his neck broken. Freya had saved her, like she had on so many occasions.

"Perfect timing as usual," Lana rasped, rubbing her throat. Still somewhat stunned she accepted Freya's hand up, "thanks." She ran her tongue along the interior of her left cheek where her teeth had cut into it, then wiped the corner of her mouth clean. "That was cutting things a little _too_ close."

She looked around for Creature than asked where he was when she didn't see him.

"He's making sure those others don't get back up again," Freya explained as she called the fallen earring to her hand and gave it back to her friend.

Lana shook her head clear, then replaced the mid sized spherical earring. It sparkled and twinkled as it dangled and spun securely on her right earlobe.

The empath didn't like the look of the livid bruise raising on her friends left cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Another perfect day at the office," she mused drily, then painfully hobbled over and picked up the dead man's weapon from where it had fallen after she struck him with her blade. They turned as Terell and Luke finally made it to them.

Terell gave the empath a quick grateful one armed hug. "Thank you Freya." He then looked anxiously at Lana, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. He saw the bruises around her throat and it pained him that he had not been able to reach her in time to prevent it from happening. "I thought I was going to lose you."

He took her in his arms, very relieved that she was relatively okay. Lana returned his hug while cautiously eying Luke.

A quizzical look traveled across the Jedi's concerned face. Why was she looking at him that way, like she was expecting him to do something; but what? Before he had a second to ponder this question the Force warned him to react. He spun swiftly around and fended off another volley of blaster fire with his lightsaber when more attackers, along with some locals, arrived onto the scene.

Freya felt instantly dizzy. She shook off the brunt of the sick feeling and looked at her Controller when Lana touched her arm.

"I need your sight from above; let us know what we're up against," she ordered sharply. "Try and find this Solaren guy, if you take him out that might be enough of a distraction."

"I'm on it!" exclaimed Freya and she launched herself into the air in one swift jump.

A wave of icy nausea washed over Luke and he faltered. Dizziness made his head swim and he staggered back between Lana and Terell. Lana's aim on an attacker, the very man she had told Freya to look for, was distracted by Terell, who caught and righted the Jedi.

Freya's use of power was having an adverse affect on not only Luke, but Solaren and his fellow Hunters as well. It slowed them down a bit. The lead Mandalorian shook off the ill feeling and then moved from his place.

"Are you ill?" The Alderaanian asked Luke suspiciously. The Jedi's face showed a sickly pallor through a sheen of perspiration.

Luke shook his head in answer and pushed himself to try and see beyond the disruption in the Force.

Lana reaimed her blaster at the spot where an attacker had been hiding, but he had moved. _:Where'd he go Freya: _

Luke faltered again and this time dropped his saber when Freya answered.

On reflex, Lana caught the weapon before it could hit the ground. She eyed it with trepidation, then sharply handed it back to the Jedi.

"Take your weapon!" she said, roughly shoving him back against Terell, out of the way of on coming blaster fire. Lana retrained the Mandalorian blaster rifle back on the attacker who, Freya had warned only seconds earlier, had fired at the Jedi.

Solaren saw her aiming at him and ran for cover.

Lana's first shot missed him. Then as she was wishing for something to trip the man up, an empty box just a head of him suddenly hurtled out in his path, impeding his full retreat. The Corellian took advantage of the lucky opportunity and fired a little ahead of the Hunter. He fell into her shot.

Solaren gave a pained cry under his helmet and grabbed at his side, when the Mandalorian blaster fire pierced his seemingly impenetrable armor. He hit the ground hard and lay there unmoving, still alive.

Lana smiled with satisfaction, thinking that he was dead and that Terell had moved the box. "Thank you my love," she shouted to him, "That's one less dim bulb in the galaxy to worry about."

She hobbled back a step and a look of suppressed pain replaced the smile on her face. She caught the sickly sheen on Luke's face when he glanced at her injured leg with concern.

"You, Jedi, what's wrong with you?" She snapped.

"Nothing I'm alright," he insisted as he straightened, shaking off the odd feeling that had just hit him. He stepped swiftly forward, grabbed her around the middle and pulled her to him while he swung his lightsaber down in time to deflect a blast coming at her, on the right.

Lana looked at him in shock and felt instant heat rush to her face. "_What are you doing,** let me go! **_"

"You can't walk on that leg." Luke readjusted his hold on her. "Put your arm around my neck and I'll help you."

"You can hardly defend yourself right now, let alone--" Lana began to protest, when her attention was sharply drawn to Terell as he let out a cry of pain. He killed his attacker then fell to one knee holding his side.

"**_Terell! _**" Lana shouted, pulling free of Luke's hold. She hastily stumbled to her love's side. Luke covered them while she lifted Terell's shirt to see the damage.

"It's not bad, just grazed me," he insisted, with an embarrassed hue to his face as he avoided her eyes. "Stupid really--let myself get distracted."

Lana followed his briefest of glances to Luke's back and knew what had distracted him.

"It wasn't stupid, it was--" Her face filled with sudden dread.

"What did Freya just tell you?" Terell asked.

"Another wave, about ten to fifteen more heading this way from the southeast. We have to move now, before they box us in," she answered.

Terell got quickly to his feet and helped her up. He wrapped her arm around his shoulder while warning Luke. "There's more coming from the southeast, we have to get to cover."

Luke nodded his understanding and focused hard on the Force around him. For a while he was able to keep himself sharp and his mind unfogged by Freya's distortion in the Force as he pulled back. But it didn't last, he started faltering every time the distortion spiked.

"_Get out of there Luke! There's too many_," Han shouted as Terell got Lana to his and Leia's cover.

Leia, who was looking just as ill as the Jedi, told Han, "They're only targeting him."

Lana glanced back at Luke. "He's an easy target, standing out in the open like that."

"He's going to get himself killed if he stays out there much longer!" Han exclaimed as he picked off another attacker aiming at his friend. "**_Get back here Luke!_**"

"There's something strange about this attack," replied Leia. "It doesn't make sense. Why would they only be after Luke? Unless. . ." She turned to Han when a sudden thought entered her mind. "Vader sent them."

"And how would he know where to find Luke? It's not like the kid advertises where he's going to go for the Alliance," Han replied sarcastically.

"I don't know," said Leia, fearfully looking back out at Luke. "But it's the only thing that makes sense."

Terell pulled Lana protectively out of the way of another blast. She felt the heat of it on her back as it passed by, missing her by inches.

"Thank you," she said and quickly kissed him.

"There not just after him, they're also targeting Freya and Lana," Terell observed, "They must be attracted to their abilities."

"You're the one with the abilities," Lana corrected.

"Then it's your connection to Freya; they can obviously sense it," Terell told her.

Something in what he said sparked shocked understanding in Lana. She pulled out the insignia patch she'd taken off the dead man and remembered what her last attacker had called her, '_Jedi witch._' She looked back at Luke, he was barely fending off another attack. Adrenaline took all awareness of pain away from her as she watched the Jedi. She'd made an error thinking that he was her enemy.

Without a second thought she made a rash decision and rushed back out to lend aid to the stumbling Jedi and rectify her mistake.

Terell reached out to grab her but Princess Leia, in a moment of clarity, pulled him back. Blaster fire hit the spot where he was just standing.

"Looks like they've targeted _you_ as well," she warned.

What else could Terell do but lay down cover fire for Lana.

"Duck!" Luke warned and Lana painfully slid under his lightsaber as he swung it around to deflect the blast coming at her. "What are you doing? You were safe where you were."

"_Mandalorian Hunters! _" Lana exclaimed.

"What?"

"They're Mandalorian Hunters!"

She showed him the patch as she set her back against his and then widened the beam of her weapon's blast radius. She then fired at an on coming smaller blast. The two laser bolts hit and harmlessly ricocheted off each other.

"They hunt Jedi and they're damn good at it!" she told him. "That's why there aren't any more of your kind left in the universe. Someone must want you real bad to send _Hunters_ after you."

"I thought they were after you!" Luke panted over his shoulder, while deflecting the next blast.

"Terell's the only Force user on my team and we've been here for days now." Lana fired at a Hunter, who made for better cover. She cursed when she missed. "If they'd wanted us they would have shown themselves sooner. They only revealed themselves today, after you showed up."

Her next shot made the blast heading for them rebound to the alley wall. She smiled sarcastically. "Leave it to the Alliance to send their only Jedi into a fire nest of Mandalorian killers!"

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, ignoring her flippant comment.

"I'm positive. This place must be a haven for them, that's why they appear to be coming out of nowhere," she replied in a, '_I should have known_,' sort of way.  
_  
Really good hiding place you picked Ehker_, she thought sarcastically. _Right under the enemy's nose._

Luke leaned against her back for support when a wave of illness struck him.

_:They're closing in, get out of there Lana: _ Freya sent urgently.

_:They're Mandalorian Hunters Freya! Find Creature and get down here.: _ Lana sent back. She cast her eye over her shoulder at Luke. "What's wrong with you?"

"Your friend's abilities--they're causing a distortion in the Force," he admitted at last.

Immediately Lana sent an urgent command to her friend. _:Freya stop using your power: _

_:**What!** Are you insane: _ Freya sent back from wherever she had disappeared to.

_:It's affecting the Jedi in a bad way. He's going to get hit if you don't stop now: _ Lana returned.

_:And **I'm **going to get killed if I do: _

Lana frowned and pushed against Luke's back forcing him towards his companions. "Disconnect yourself from the Force Jedi and move it!"

Luke barely heard her harsh command while he deflected another blast with his saber. His staggering fall to his knees reflected the strength of a sudden spike in Freya's powers. Lana turned and kept him on his feet as she sent to her friend. _:What just happened, are you alright: _

_:Creature's pinned down. It's going to take a few minutes to get him cleared.: _ Freya answered.

Solaren panted in pain and gave orders to his men over his comm, once they'd all gotten into position.

"_I'd have a clear shot if it wasn't for that woman. Now what Solaren? _" asked one Hunter over the comm.

"Just keep Skywalker from making it to his friend's cover and leave the woman to me, I'll take care of her myself," Solaren growled vengefully through a pained breath. He grit his teeth and pulled himself up to a higher point. "I'm almost in position," he panted into the comm, "Direct Skywalker into a corner of some kind, so that I have a clear shot."

The Mandalorain's fired at Luke and Lana, moving them slowly in the direction that they wanted them to go.

Blaster fire, it seemed, was hitting everywhere that Lana tried to push Luke towards. She moved him right and then pulled him back as they were being cut off from their escape route and herded away from their companions.

Lana saw the only clear path and focused all her efforts on getting Luke to the closest place of safety. It wasn't an easy task, painfully limping and hobbling while she directed the staggering Jedi towards a sheltering nearby doorway. As a result she never saw Solaren emerge from a higher point and take aim on them.

But someone else did.

Terell aimed at the lead Mandalorian and found that his blaster had exceeded it's charge when nothing happened after pulling the trigger. He tossed his useless weapon aside and called on the Force to aid him in gaining a new blaster. This time however, the mystical energy did not answer his call fully. The blaster rifle he was concentrating on was sent flying away from him instead of to him. He didn't think, he just reacted, sprinting out towards Lana.

"Can you manage? You look like you're going to be sick," Lana panted in pain once she finally got Luke to what she thought was the protection of the doorway.

Luke nodded and leaned heavily against the door, trying desperately not to be physically ill. At once he started using his lightsaber to cut a hole in it's lock. The saber burned slowly through the metal.

Lana turned to cover the Jedi while he worked to open the locked door. She finally saw Solaren take a bead on Luke's unguarded back. Without a second thought, she stepped in front of him, protectively covering him with her own body and aimed her gun.

"That's right little witch stand in the way. The Emperor will have two for the price of one," Solaren happily sneered as he pulled the trigger.

It was as if time suddenly slowed down when the laser bolt left Solaren's blaster dead on target. Lana saw it coming right at her and knew as she returned fire that she had miscalculated the shot.  
_  
I'm dead_, she thought, amazed at how calmly her mind accepted her inevitable doom.

Never had Lana ever wanted Terell to put himself between her and death. She abandoned her weapon and screamed his name out in disbelief, catching his falling body in her arms as the laser blast hit his back and tore through him. His selfless act was completely unexpected. For Lana, it took full awareness away from new injuries. The momentum of Terell's full body weight slammed her against the door directly next to Luke with a dull crunching sound.

Time suddenly sped back up at a shocking pace.

"**_Damn it! _**" Solaren cursed and then quickly reaimed on Luke's now unguarded back.

The second shot missed the Jedi by a mere inch as he turned, clipping his extinguished saber to his belt, and caught Lana and Terell when the door suddenly opened. He dragged the two of them into what looked like an empty storage unit and set them down. Luke took his saber in hand once more, ignited it and did a quick scan of the room they were in by the shimmering green brightness of his lightsaber. He relaxed only slightly; for the moment they were all out of immediate danger and the disruption in the Force was not as strong as before.

He went to the door and glanced partially out it, scanning their position in relation to Han and Leia's cover. They weren't that far from them, only slightly over three and a half meters away; but they were trapped. Unless he could shake off Freya's disruption in the Force, they were going to be captured.

Luke waved at Han after the Corellian Captain called out to him.

"We're alright for now!" the young Jedi called back.

"Stay there Luke, we'll come get you out!" yelled Leia.

Luke shook his head, rejecting her suggestion. He met eyes with Han and yelled back, "Get her out of here Han! _Take her back to the Falcon, before she's hit! _"

Han grimly nodded and took the Princess firmly by the arm. "Come on."

"We can't leave,_ he'll be captured! _" Leia protested then shouted back to Luke. "We're coming to get you!"

"**_No!_**" he yelled back. He called Lana's discarded weapon to his hand and fired at Solaren when he peered out of his cover and took aim on him again. Luke's aim was true, even as the man dodged. Still Solaren fell to the ground, after the laser blast glanced off his helmet. He lay motionless, the visor strip on his helmet shattered over his left eye.

"**_Just go_**--" Luke leaned back as another attacker's blast went flying past his face, "--**_Get Leia out of here Han! _**"

Not that far from Luke, Lana called to her empathic friend. _:Freya get back here quick, Terell's been hit: _

_:I'm on my way: _ Freya sent back, feeling the panic in her friend's sending.

Luke faltered in his stance and shouted back at his friends with a tone of finality in his voice. "**_Go now! _**_We'll be alright! _"

With that Han and Leia saw him step back into his cover and aim the blaster rifle at the interior controls.

Luke heard the Princess' painful cry of "**_Luke_ _No!_**" as he fired at the controls to the door. At once a secondary blast door suddenly sprang closed behind the first door. The room was in darkness except for the green light of his saber. Luke could hear the dull sound of blaster fire bouncing off the blast door. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on Leia.

* * *

Once again as before, while fleeing Cloud City, the Princess heard the Jedi's urgent voice in her head, _:Run Leia, they'll use you to get to me.:_

Han grabbed Leia's hand with a serious, "Come on, while they're distracted."

Leia didn't argue, she just let him lead her out of their cover. They slipped around a corner unnoticed by the new arrivals, who were focusing all their efforts on the door that Luke had closed.

Han and Leia sprinted down the next few alleyways and turned to the left. They skidded to an abrupt halt when they found themselves facing about ten new Hunters and some locals heading straight for them. There was no cover in sight.

"I really hate these guys," said Han as he protectively stepped in front of Leia, pointing his blaster, determined to kill as many as he could before he fell.

His first shots took out two helmetless Hunters. The others jump out of the way when another shot rang out over Han's head. Both he and Leia turned in surprise.

"Chewie," Han exclaimed with a greatly relieved smile.

The Wookiee gave a growling shout and fired off another round from the small cannon mounted on the front of the hovering skiff he'd taken to find them. He motioned to them and laid down covering fire while they boarded the skiff.

* * *

Luke hadn't wasted any time, he was looking around the room for another exit. It was Lana's anguished question that made him abandon his search for escape and return to the two rebel's. 

_**Oh God**, Terell you were safe, **why did you do that!"** _

The Alderaanian was laying on the floor, clutching his stomach, breathing hard. Blood seeped through his tightly closed fingers where he was clutching his injury.

"It's not your time," was all he said, his strained voice revealing the pain he was experiencing. His focus fell on Luke, when the Jedi set the blaster rifle aside as he bent down beside him.

"Here, hold this." Luke handed Lana his lightsaber to get a better look at the rebel's wound by it's light. The blade's green light cast an eerie glow about the injured man's face. Terell lifted his hand enough for Luke to see the palm size exit hole in his stomach. Luke instantly knew a horrible truth and grimly met the wounded man's eyes. By Terell's grave expression he fully understood what the outcome of this new wound would be.

"We need something to wrap around his wounds," said Lana, scanning the room for something--anything--to do just that.

She didn't know about the severity of Terell's injury and neither man was going to tell her. Luke instantly removed his belt and then his black obi and assisted Terell into a sitting position and starting wrapping it securely around his middle.

Terell looked from Luke to Lana, holding the Jedi's lightsaber in her shaking hands and comprehension flashed in his eyes. "I understand the dream now Lana," he whispered to her. Luke curiously followed his gaze to Lana and saw fearful moisture filling her eyes as Terell told her, "We were never meant to be together."

"Don't talk that way!" Lana exclaimed shaking her head. "It was nothing more than a dream. You're going to be alright," she insisted, her voice growing thick.

Luke tucked the end of the obi down and eased Terell back. He then sharply strapped the wounded man's own belt tightly around his makeshift bandage.

Terell winced and almost passed out.

"_Stay with us Terell! _" Lana ordered firmly.

He looked at her with hazy eyes, then took her hand and weakly placed it in Luke's. "Don't be afraid Lana," he said weakly, "go with him, he can protect you."

Lana shook her head, but Terell firmly held their hands together.

"You know that's what it meant," he insisted. "Now go."

"_No!_" Lana pulled her hand out of the Jedi's and gave him back his weapon. "I'm not leaving you behind. _**Now get up!** _"

Terell turned to Luke and in a heavily strained voice told him that he'd have to drag her out.

Luke nodded and firmly declared. "I won't let anything happen to her." He then took a shocked Lana by the arm.

She yanked it away in strong protest, "**_Oh no!_** He just saved your life and you're going to leave him here? _ **What kind of a Jedi are you! **_"

"Cut your losses and run, Lana," Terell told her, "I'm not going any further than this room."

"_Oh yes you are! _That worked for Keirdan, but it's not going to work with you. If you're strong enough to argue with me then you're strong enough to **_get up! _**" she declared in a heated temper. Lana moved to help him up, then wince painfully and fell back clutching at her left leg. The stabbing twinge that shot through her ankle was excruciating.

"Let me see your leg," Luke said at once.

"It's nothing," she insisted, through her teeth.

Luke ignored her brush off and took her foot. Lana hissed sharply when he lightly moved her ankle.

Terell sat up on his elbows concerned, grimacing from his own pain. "Did she break it?" he asked in a labored breath.

"Feels like it might be dislocated," Luke told them.

Lana stopped him from trying to remove her boot. "_**Don't!** _" she growled through clenched teeth, holding her leg.

"You can't continue to walk on it like this. I have to remove the boot to relocate it," Luke explained as he tried to see how best to do this. After a moment he nodded to himself, there was simply no other way. "I'm going to cut the boot off," he told her.

Lana's tearing eyes widened. She sat motionless, watching, while he lightly touched the lightsaber to the top of her leather boot. Luke carefully drew the saber's tip along the length of Lana's lower limb. With a dull thud the boot fell away from her foot to the ground.

Terell winced when he heard the unmistakable sickly pop of Lana's ankle slipping completely out of place. Lana couldn't stifle the cry of pain that escaped her.

Luke, expecting this might happen, remained calm and handed his saber to Terell.

The injured rebel watched by its green glow while Luke gently took Lana's left foot in his hands. Her ankle was grossly enlarged on one side where it was disjointed, resulting in her foot bending at an odd angle. The sight of it made Lana sick. She closed her eyes and reached inside her jacket to extract Creature's small leather hood from an interior pocket and placed it between her teeth. Sweat trailed down her face while she bit down on the hood to keep from crying out.

Very slowly Luke pulled and rotated her injured foot, much to the stifled sounds of pain from Lana, until he decided just how best to relocate it. "Okay Lana. . . No don't look at this, look at me." Her pain filled eyes met his confident steady gaze and he told her, "Set your good foot against my knee and push against it as hard as you can. That's good, now keep it that way," he said when she did as he instructed, "On three."

Lana could only nod. She took a deep breath and counted along with him in her head.

"One," Luke started, his eyes locked on hers, "two--" then very abruptly he pulled down hard and sharply twisted her ankle back into alignment.

Lana fell back with an agonizing cry of pain and slammed her fists onto the ground, her squeezed eyes streaming uncontrollably.

Terell took her hand.

She laid on the ground breathing hard, clinging tightly to her love's hand.

"You okay now?" he asked once she appeared to have recovered some composure.

Lana nodded and irritably returned Creature's leather hood to her pocket while glaring at Luke. With the Force, he summoned some rags he saw laying on the floor just on the edge of his lightsaber's glow. He was ripping the rags into long strips and tying them end to end when she finally regained the use of her voice.

"_What the hell happened to **three!** _" she growled.

"I lied," Luke said very plainly while securely wrapping her ankle up. "How's it feeling now?" he questioned when he finished and assisted her into a sitting position.

She wiped her face dry and admitted somewhat bitterly, "Better."

"You think you can stand on it?" asked Terell, his strained voice relieved and slightly weakened.

Luke helped Lana to stand and she gingerly tested her ankle's strength. As the Jedi aided her to walk a few steps away she told him quite seriously, "I'm not leaving without him."

"No one's staying behind," he told her, then helped her back to Terell.

With a heartfelt, '_thank you_,' the wounded man weakly handed the lightsaber back to Luke, after he put his belt back on.

"You're welcome." Luke bent down to assist the Alderaanian. "Now, come on we're _all_ getting off this rock."

Lana followed his lead and together they managed to hoist Terell onto his feet.

Their determination was plain and Terell was feeling too weak to argue with either of them. He spoke imploringly to Luke. "Promise you'll look after her when I'm gone."

"I'll will," the Jedi vowed.

"_You_ have to take her back to Corellia."

Again Luke agreed, if only to relieve the wounded man's obvious distress.

"You were meant to--take her back--to--Corellia," Terell whispered somewhat sadly.

Lana bristled angrily, "Stop that Terell, you're going to make it!"

His head lolled weakly to one side with a groan, "How are we going to get out of here?"

Luke pointed with his saber towards a secondary exit. "There's another door in the corner over there."

Terell and Lana looked sharply at the door when they heard the distinct sound of a much bigger gun coming from the other side of it. Weaponless and fearing for Terell's safety, Lana's eyes scanned the floor searching for the blaster rifle Luke had used earlier and saw it not far away from them. She reached out with her hand, intending on making a quick grab for it, when without understanding how it got there, the blaster suddenly flew to her outstretched hand. At that same instant Luke felt a chilling sensation wash over him as Freya called out mentally for her friend's position.

Lana sent a mental image of their whereabouts to Freya before shooting out the controls next to the door, which caused brilliant sparks to fly out and fully light the room for a short time.

"Well we're not getting out _that_ way," Luke said somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah and they're not getting in now, are they?" snapped Lana.

"Where's Freya?" Terell asked groggily.

To Luke's surprise Lana answered, '_She's coming_,' as though she knew for sure where their absent team member was. A strong flash of illness struck Luke as the disruption in the Force grew close. He tried not to let it effect him and glanced at Lana when he felt it flare for a moment around her while she looked at the ceiling and called out to her friend.

"_:We're here._ _I need your sight Freya.:_" Lana shut her eyes, "_:Show me where I am from above.:_"

The disruption spiked when Freya answered her call and informed her of a new arrival.

Lana pointed to the far wall. "There's an enclosed garden on the other side of that wall with a door that will bring us out closer to your friends. They've got a ride waiting for us," she informed Luke. "Can you cut an opening in the wall with your saber?"

"I think so," said Luke, straining some to remain focused.

He and Lana helped Terell cross the room. Lana supported Terell while Luke pushed his lightsaber into the thick clay wall. It was slow going at first until Luke managed to sink the entire blade through the wall. A dark melted line showed the Jedi weapon's path marking an arched doorway that Luke then pushed out with the Force.

Light flooded into the storage unit; and all three of them, their eyes accustomed to the dimness, squinted out at the gray overcast garden. Luke extinguished his saber and reattached it to his belt while he returned to Terell and Lana.

Thunder sounded as Terell draped his arm around Luke's shoulder and the Jedi led them out into the garden. Chaotic sounds were everywhere, it was as if there was a mini war zone just beyond the gardens protective walls. They made their way steadily towards the door without interruption from the Mandalorian Hunters, who from the sounds of it, were concentrating their efforts on breaking into the doors of the small storage unit.

A small laser cannon was being shot off as they neared the garden door.

A loud explosion, which shook the ground, told the retreating rebel's that the Hunters had finally broken through. The side facing the alley partially collapsed on top of some of them as they rushed into the weakened clay structure.

This gave the rebels a little more time to escape. They were approaching the garden door when Luke began stumbling again, slowing their progress.

Freya suddenly appeared overhead.

"They're over here Han!" she shouted over her shoulder while she hovered above them for a moment. Freya then landed behind them to guard their backs when she saw the Hunters peering through Luke's impromptu door.

Creature followed after her, carrying Lana's back pack in his talons. He dropped it down for Lana at the garden door, then flew high up into the drifting smoke and low hanging storm clouds where the Hunter's could not see him. His piercing predatory cry rent the air as he folded his wings and dove down on the first unmasked Mandalorian to enter the garden. He sprayed venom in the man's face, who screamed and then fell to the ground, scratching at his eyes as Creature flew swiftly out of sight, to set up for another attack.

Freya, in the meantime, stood with her back to Luke and her two friends, absorbing hit after hit of blaster fire from the Mandalorian's, who had made it through.

Once the three rebels made it to the garden door Lana shot it open. Luke reeled and then fell to one knee at that moment. Terell fell with him which dragged Lana down to her knees as well, making her loss her weapon.

It was illness such as Luke had never felt before. His insides were churning and twisting into painful knots. He had broken out in a cold sweat and wanted to collapse, to free himself of the abhorrent distortion in the Force, which was all encompassing. Still he fought to remain conscious.

Freya had taken in as much energy as she could and redirected her accumulated energy flux back out at her enemy.

At that same moment Luke involuntarily retched. He tried to stand as the vomitous wave passed but couldn't. Before his head could clear he was suddenly lifted to his feet by a familiar pair of hairy arms.

Chewbacca barked a question at him and then hurriedly handed the sick Jedi up to Han, when he didn't answer.

"Were you hit?" Han asked, worried looking him over for injury.

Luke shook his head, then asked about the Princess when he didn't see her.

Han turned and set him down next to her. She hugged him briefly and then leaned over in a sudden illness. Solo warily eyed the two of them.

"What's gotten into you two!" he finally asked.

"I don't know," Leia panted, trying not to be ill.

She looked at Luke, who was eying her with a sudden astonishment. Leia, he knew immediately, could feel the disruption in the Force and it was affecting her as badly as it was him.

Chewbacca's bark gained Han's attention. He turned and helped him get Terell onto the skiff. They set Terell next to Leia on her request. Then the huge Wookiee went to man the small cannon again.

"Your Highness," Terell rasped weakly as Princess Leia rested his head in her lap, "Tell my parents I love them."

She tried not to show her own illness as she comforted the weak Alderaanian. "You tell them that when you get back."

"Where's Lana?" Terell feebly questioned Luke.

"She's coming," he answered.

Terell closed his eyes and smiled faintly when he heard Lana shout at Freya.

"_We're leaving, Freya! **NOW! **_"

Lana handed off her pack to Han and then accepted his hand up. She glanced back at her friend and Han swiftly stopped her from jumping back off the skiff when she saw that Freya was now caught. Thin wire cables, just like the one Boba Fett had used on Luke, were wrapped tightly around Freya's upper arms, holding them pinned to her sides.

Seizing Han's blaster from his holster, Lana aimed at Freya, but Solo pulled it up before she could fire it.

"What are you doing?" Lana shouted, "We can't leave her behind."

"We don't shoot our own," Han stated, completely taken off guard by her move. He pulled the gun from her hand. "We'll get her back!"

Lana automatically looked to the one person she could trust. "_**Terell, shoot her now!** _"

He opened his eyes but had very little strength to do anything.

Much to the Corellian captain's surprise and Lana's, the blaster flew from Han's strong grip, not to Terell, but to Luke's out stretched hand. He took aim and fired twice at Freya with deadly accuracy.

Freya jerked sharply, absorbing the blasts when they hit her in the back.

Terell saw Luke's sickly pallor as the Jedi leaned against the floor of the skiff breathing hard.

"Don't fight the disruption, let it pass over you or it will continue to make you sick."

Terell's feeble rasp gained Luke's queasy attention.

"Why aren't you sick?"

"It doesn't affect me because I'm use to it," he explained. "And I'm not as strong in the Force as you."

The Jedi did as he said. His head cleared and he gained some ground on his sudden illness. He then fired two more rounds at Freya after Terell told him to.

Han wanted to shout, '_Have you lost your mind Luke! _' but he was momentarily stunned that Freya was still standing. He couldn't believe his own eyes, which were still not up to their normal focus.

The second shots gave Freya just what she needed to free herself. She grabbed the two separate lines from the Hunters and released her power flux down the wires holding her. Several bright purple bolts of skewed energy spiraled down the conductive lines and ripped into the two men holding her captive. They writhed in pain and screamed as though their every nerve were on fire. The cables dropped out of their hands and they dropped dead next to them. Freya was once again free, a satisfied smile on her lips.

Han released Lana, who went right to Terell, while he went to the skiff controls to pilot them back to the hanger.

Lana met Luke's winded gaze with a heartfelt, '_Thank you._'

He nodded unable to speak and sank down on his back, his stomach cramping with illness.

Freya jumped up into the air and landed on the skiff as it passed and joined her friends.

"Where's Creach?" Lana asked her.

Freya leaned over the skiff railing and whistled sharply for the Guardian. Creature gave a piercing cry and then flew after them.

Terell moaned painfully while he drifted in and out of semiconsciousness. Lana applied pressure to his wound and ignored the fact that his makeshift bandage was soaked through. Harder to ignore was the amount of blood that was steady covering her hands as she spoke encouraging words to him. They reached the Falcon's hanger in mere minutes on the skiff.

"We made it Terell, just hang in there and we'll get you patched up in no time," Lana told him. He sluggishly returned her reassuring kiss when the skiff stopped.

Chewbacca jumped off first and helped Han and Freya get the wounded man off next. Leia, with blaster in hand, watched for any possible pursuers. Her shots warned the others that they were indeed being closely followed by another hovering transport. Luke helped Lana down and then draped her arm over his shoulder and moved into the hanger after the others. Princess Leia brought up the rear of the group, firing and killing some of the men that relentlessly pursued them.

The rebel's passed by the Jedi's X-wing and quickly went up the freighter's landing ramp. Artoo-Detoo called alarmingly to Luke and sighed when he got no answer.

Multiple blaster fire answered his mechanical inquiry.

The little droid, seeing his master being pursued, fired up the one man fighter's engines. Fueled fire burst from the four engines and set ablaze the first few of the Mandalorian Hunters that had closely followed the rebels. Their screams filled the hanger and kept the other Hunters at bay.

"Tell Lando we're all on board Chewie and _get us the hell out of here!_" Han yelled after everyone had entered the star ship and the landing ramp was sealed shut.

"Oh my, thank the Maker you're back in one piece Master Luke," See-Threepio exclaimed as he followed behind them.

Han, knowing that there was little hope for the injured man, led them to his personal quarters. He helped Freya lay Terell on his bed then turned to leave for a moment to automatically retrieve a medical kit. "Out of the way goldenrod, make yourself useful and go tell Artoo that Luke's with us. He'll have to follow."

"Yes Captain Solo," said the droid. He turned and left the room after the Corellian man.

* * *

Artoo-Detoo's wild beeps came over the comm amid the sounds of blaster and ship fire. 

"Yes Master Luke is fine--" See-Threepio jumped and shouted in distress when sparks flew out next to him after a blaster shot ricocheted off the ship's exterior, "--**_Ahh!_**--Just follow the _Millennium Falcon_, Artoo! **_Quickly!_**"

The astro mech's brave comment made See-Threepio huff in exasperation.

"You're going to end up as scrap! you stupid junk pile!" the golden translator yelled into the comm. "The Falcon has shields to protect her, so stop playing the hero and lift off!"

* * *

Artoo-Detoo was already raising Luke's ship into the air, even before Lando piloted the Falcon out of the hanger. Luke's unmanned ship rotated while it rose up and out of the hanger. With a final burst from the X-wing's engines, the rebel fighter shot after the Corellian freighter. 

Luke's loyal droid programed the destination that Lando sent him into the ship's computer. Ten minutes later both ships broke through the planet's gravitational pull and then disappeared into hyper space, leaving Zirus Five far behind them.

* * *

A surviving Hunter staggered out of the burning hanger and into another docking bay, several doors away. He made his way to the ship that sat in waiting. Smoldering and bruised he staggered to the ship's small hold, where his leader sat panting and stubbornly clinging to life. 

Solaren diligently sat up and pushed away the help of his personal medic.

"What happened?"

The Hunter pulled off his smoldering armor, dropped the smoking metal and flopped down on the floor of the ship, next to his friend panting, "They got away."

Solaren's face contorted in pain and his medic rushed to help him again.

"You must relax sir," he told him, "And keep the pressure on that eye or you will lose it for good."

Solaren pulled the blood soaked cloth from his left eye, revealing that it was a mangled mess in his socket, "_**Do ****not**_give me false hope medic! I know it's a total loss! Now just shout up and fix what can be saved!"

The medic set to work, while Solaren spoke with his man.

"How many did we lose, Kaimon?"

The Hunter shook his head, "We are all that's left of our team." Kaimon swallowed and panted in pain. "I don't get it, that last shot of yours should have killed the woman and crippled the Jedi?"

"That _witch_ knocked off my aim when she shot me," Solaren admitted bitterly, "And I wasn't expecting that other one to jump in the way."

"What should we tell the Emperor?" Kaimon asked, sounding very worried.

"Nothing."

Solaren flinched painful away from the cleaning fluid that the medic poured over his wound to numb the area.

"What are we going to do, then?" Kaimon panted.

"What we always do," Solaren said with a cool diligent growl.

He watched with his good eye as the medic removed his useless one and placed it in a glass container. Solaren picked up the glass and stared at his mangled eye floating in the blood tinged fluid within and made a chilling declaration.

"I want that Jedi bastard and that little witch to pay for what they've done to me."

"And what of the Emperor?"

"He can have what's left of the Jedi when _I'm_ through with him. Skywalker thinks he's killed me and now I'm going to show him just how wrong he is."

"Hold still, sir," said the medic as he set to work stitching up the blaster wound that Lana had first hit him with.

* * *


	11. Partings

Well this is the final chapter of my three part story. I hope it was, at the very least, an entertaining read. I know that most SW fans are mostly interested in reading only about the original characters of that universe. Sometimes though background needs to be told so that other characters are understood later.

The second half of the story has more of the original characters and a few new ones. Luke has to come to terms with what Obi-Wan has told him about his mother, his secret twin and also what he's expected t o do about his father. The truth about the Dark Lord's paternity is a flaw on Luke's character that he's not sure the Alliance member's would accept. He discovers that holding onto secrets can be a very isolating experience. And for the first time realizes that he has never really truely been in love and that it is something that he wants someday. Being a hero can be a very lonely life indeed. He discovers that as a Jedi he is expected to do more than just carry a lightsaber and defend the innocent. And learns about the Corellian Pledge and how it will affect his life.

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
Partings

* * *

**

The _Millennium Falcon_ sped through hyperspace pursued only by the small unmanned X-wing fighter, piloted by Artoo-Detoo.

The captain's cabin on board the Corellian freighter had fallen deathly quiet. A heavy stillness, broken only by the sounds of weeping. Freya covered her face, she'd felt his emotions fade as his soul fled his body. Her friend and comrade. . . her brother in all but blood was gone.

Luke reached across Lana and closed Terell's lifeless eyes. With a consolingly touch on her lower back, he turned to her. She looked at him with terrible remorse rising in her grief stricken gaze when he offered his sad condolences.

"I'm sorry."

Lana gripped Terell's slack hand, held it to her heart and tried to remain calm, but her shaky breath gave her away as did her tears. Sadly she laid his hand on his still chest. Freya empathetically clasped their hands together. Lana found that in her guilt, she could not look at her surviving friend. A slow feeling of fatigue was coming over her and she did not want to fight it any longer.

The sound of a quiet sniff behind him gained Luke's attention. Leia's arms were wrapped tightly around Han, her face buried in his chest. He knew that she was grateful that her own love was beside her, but the loss of another homeless Alderaanian was too much for the Princess to keep inside. Han held her close while he exchanged a sad look with the Jedi.

Luke turned back to Lana. She had leaned in close to rest her head against Terell's and whisper a final farewell. She cried softly as she told him that she loved him and then kissed his pale cheek. Luke drew a breath, ready to offer more consoling words, when he felt something warm and wet on the fingers of his ungloved hand. Curious, he glanced down.

"_You're bleeding Lana! _" he exclaimed urgently.

At first she seemed not to hear him, but after a moment she straightened and remained helpfully still as Luke lifted her jacket to find the source of her bleeding.

Lana was numb. She stared down at the evidence of her injuries with complete indifference. Her body was still flooded with adrenaline, which had dulled much of her senses. What that chemical hadn't blocked was barred by the overwhelming sense of loss. By the great, gaping hole that Terell's death had left in her.

So -- she had been hit. _So what,_ she thought dully. Her eyes were drawn to the bed, back to the man she'd held in her arms only hours before.

"How bad is it?" Freya inquired, instantly coming around the bed. She grimaced when she saw the hole in the right side of Lana's lower back. Blood was freely oozing from it now that the jacket wasn't there to soak it up.

"It looks like that blast went right through them both," Luke observed, pointing to the smaller entry wound on the other side of Lana's abdomen. "Take her jacket off," he said, reaching for the first aid kit.

Freya removed the bloodied jacket with no resistance from Lana. The woman was as unresponsive as a doll. Freya tossed the jacket aside, moving when Luke turned back with the kit.

Lana's black laced half bodice made it easy for him to tend the wound while Freya passed him what he needed. He breathed easier when he saw that the injury was not as bad as he'd feared. The bolt had only penetrated the meat of Lana's body. Luke poured antiseptic fluid on a cloth and held it to the wound.

The burning sting brought Lana sharply out of her daze. She took a hissing breath through her teeth, flinching away. Her abrupt movement was accompanied by an acute pain in her ribs. It was suddenly painfully hard to breathe and no matter how much she tried, she could do little more then take in short gasps.

Freya winced as though she was experiencing Lana's pain as well. She steadied her Corellian friend when she swayed, then glanced expectantly around the room for Creature. The animal was, at the moment, no where in view.

Color had drained from Lana's face from the bite of the antiseptic. Luke felt for sure that she was going to pass out. Her watering eyes and ashen features had the look of someone who was close to collapse.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, while holding the cloth to Lana's wound. "I know it hurts, but it will help to keep infection away."

He poured a little more onto the cloth.

Lana leaned forward straining for air, her blood covered hands gripping the edge of the bed. Creature suddenly appeared directly opposite her, growling at Luke while raising his wings in a protective display. Freya let go of Lana and lunged after the animal to scoop him up in her arms.

"Leave me alone," Lana wheezed, through her teeth.

Her strained breathing made Luke suspect another injury.

"Don't be stupid Lana," Freya snapped. "This needs tending." Creature struggled and growled in her arms, glaring menacingly at Luke. "Knock it off Creature!" she scolded.

_:Tie his tethers down:_ sent Lana urgently.

"Where's his hood?" Freya asked, going back around the bed and securing Creature's long leg tethers to a metal bar.

_:Jacket:_ was Lana's one word sending.

Freya went through Lana's jacket and pulled out what she was looking for. "Sorry about this Creach," she said and then, despite his wild complaints, she hooded him.

Luke lightly touched Lana's ribcage. She spontaneously cried out and moved away from his hand.

Creature hissed savagely and strained against his tethers to free himself. The Jedi ignored the Guardian and continued to tend Lana's exterior wound. Having felt the unmistakable movement of at least two broken ribs, Luke had a new concern that they might have punctured internal organs.

Lana winced at his careful touch.

"_I said leave me alone! _" She grabbed his wrist, twisting it painfully outward, away from her as she turned on him. "I mean it, _you_ keep your hands off of me!"

Taken off guard by the anger in her voice, Luke didn't try to pull his hand away, but relaxed and bent with the pressure she was exerting on him, wondering why she was looking at him as if he was her mortal enemy again.

She glared at him, hating him and blaming herself for the deaths her panic of him had caused.

If only she hadn't run, then none of this would have happened.

Freya intervened, taking hold of her wrist, "Let him **_go_** Lana!" She pinched a pressure point to release Luke, when the Corellian didn't respond.

Luke stepped back, rubbing at his wrist and Freya slipped between them with a hard question to her friend.

"_Are you trying to die! _"

Tears spilled out of Lana's eyes and rolled down her face. She felt light headed and turned back to her dead love, with a despondent, '_I'd welcome it._'

Anger flashed on Freya's face. "Would you so readily _leave_ _me?_ Or would you have me die too?"

Lana lowered her head, she had heard Freya speaking as though her voice was muffled and did not register what she was saying. Shock was setting back in, numbing her to everything around her. It was a welcome feeling.

'_Look at me! _' Freya's sharply snapped command finally gained a reaction out of her. Lana sluggishly turned her head towards her friend.

"Don't do this," Freya said, thinking that her Controller was closing herself down to everything but her deep sense of remorse. "Don't shut yourself off from me, it's not your fault they died."

"Freya's right," Luke's clear voice came through next. "Don't add yourself to the dead. Terell wouldn't want that."

He waited for a moment and then went on, "Now _I am_ going to finish cleaning this." He carefully continued tending her wound with no more arguments from her.

Lana was too numb to even flinch when he poured more stinging antiseptic on her wound.

He finished taping up her side. "There, that should do until we can get you to a medic." He told her, then turned to Freya, "She'll be fine."

Freya gave her gratefully thanks and then looked to her friend. The emptiness on Lana's face gave her great concern. She turned the Corellian away from Terell's body, hoping to gain her focus. When that failed she tried sending to her. But even that did not work. "Please Lana, don't shut yourself away."

Luke studied Lana while cleaning her blood from his hand. The expressionless stare on her face and the fact that she wasn't responding to her friend this time made him certain that shock was setting in. Freya stepped aside, when he moved forward.

He turned Lana's face up to examine her blank eyes and frowned at what he didn't see in them.

"What's wrong with her?" Freya asked, a note of fear in her voice.

"She's going into shock," he answered simply.

"That's not just shock," said Freya, anxiously eying her friend.

"Come on Lana, snap out of it," said Luke, intent upon her dazed eyes, then, hoping to bring her mind back into the now, he firmly barked: "_Look at me, Lieutenant! _"

It worked. Her eyes focused, meeting his with resentment.

Then, something changed in her look. A fleeting glimpse of. . . surprise? As though something unexpected had startled her. Her eyes widened and he felt her shoulders stiffen under his hands.

She blinked slowly and shook her head, as if shivering away a fly. When she met his eyes again, a profound heartache had risen in her own. Tears glassed over them and she seemed unable to look away.

Consequently, it was easy to see the moment when the pain of her injuries caught up with her. Whatever Luke had planned on saying to her flew from his mind when the color drained completely from her already pale face and she sank down, clutching at her side.

Luke caught her up in his arms.

"Bring her over here," called Han, pressing a button on the cabin's control panel. A second cot slid out of the wall.

The Jedi carried Lana to it, lowering her to sit on the narrow mattress. She weakly pushed herself away from him, holding her side and forcing her eyes to look elsewhere. They fell on Terell, lying in Han's bed, across the cabin. Her unsteadiness became more apparent and Luke took hold of her shoulders again.

"Easy, Lana. Try to stay awake."

"Please," she pleaded helplessly, "just let me go."

"You have to stay with us!" Luke told her firmly, keeping her from collapsing on the cot. "I don't want you slipping any further into shock. Now, why don't you tell me what you know about the plans."

"I don't know anything," she replied lethargically.

"Where are the plans?" he asked, trying to keep her mind working. She swayed, eyelids drooping and head lolling slowly forward. Luke lifted her chin, forced eye contact with her and asked again. "Where are the plans Lieutenant?"

She weakly took off the sparkling little sphere dangingly from her right ear and handed it to him.

He didn't question this, but cast his glance to Leia when she came over with some old rags that Han had on board. In all the excitement he hadn't even noticed her leave the room.

She took the earring and handed him a damp rag in return while placing the small ornament in a pocket. Leia then reached to take the container of water from Han to clean the blood from Lana's hands. Han, however did not give it to her, but set it on the cot and pulled her aside, apprehensively eying Luke's back.

"Look at this," he said, pointing out a small laser hole burned into Luke's tunic. Leia exchanged a serious look with Han. The hole was right at Luke's lower spine, a crippling point for anyone.

"Take this off, Luke," said Han and he started removing the tunic from his friend.

"Why?" Luke asked, while unhooking his belt and placing it on the cot beside Lana. She stared at the lightsaber, still clipped to it, a mixture of sorrow and fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Han answered his friend's question by showing him the blaster burn in his tunic once it was removed. "This one almost had your name on it pal."

Luke took the cloth and examined it, while Han pulled his shirt up to check his back. Princess Leia leaned thankfully against Han's arm and breathed easier. Though the laser blast had gone through most of the layers of Luke's clothes it only left him with a thumb sized blistering welt on his back. Without bacta it would scar and forever be a physical reminder of his visit to Zirus Five. With great relief the Princess hugged Luke and he wrapped an arm around her with assurances that he was fine. He didn't even flinch when, on her insistence, Han cleaned and then dressed the spot, just in case.

Sticking his finger through the burned hole in his tunic, Luke agreed with Han, "That _was_really close." Feeling Lana's eyes on him, he looked at her. She was staring at his finger protruding through the small hole with tears welling up in her eyes.

Realization suddenly struck Luke. She wasn't the only victim of the same shot that had killed Terell. He set the garment down and steadied her again.

"Thank you."

She didn't respond.

Princess Leia handed Luke thermal covers which he draped over Lana's shoulders to keep her warm. She sat inanimate while he started cleaning the blood off her face with a damp rag. He could tell, by her odd stillness and shallow breathing that her body was beginning to shut down.

In an effort to keep her awake he continued to talk to her. "That blast would have killed me if you hadn't been guarding my back."

She numbly shifted her eyes to him.

He lifted her chin up and wiped the blood from it, then paused only slightly when tears spilled down her cheeks. Luke wiped them away too as they fell.

"I'm indebted to you," he said quietly. "You saved my life."

Lana mournfully shook her head. The slight movement set her head to spinning.

Luke held her steady. She looked over his shoulder to her love's still body and corrected him.

"Terell saved you."

"He saved us both," said Luke.

She looked down at her blood covered hands and then abruptly broke down into distraught sobs. He took her in his arms to comfort her.

This move only deepened her heartache. Lana went into a delirium of apologies to her lost loved ones on his shoulder until shock finally took her away, first from her sorrow and then from everyone in the room.

Luke felt her go limp. He drew her back and her head lolled to one side, unconscious. With an assurance to Freya that she was fine, he laid her back against the cot.

It was then that See-Threepio entered the room. He paused by Terell's bloodied body and understood that he was dead. The droid's shoulders slouched noticeably and he walked up to Luke. He kept his voice at a respectable level when he spoke.

"Master Luke, Artoo want's to know if he is to pilot your X-wing all the way back to the Alliance's rendezvous point?"

"No," Luke answered somberly. He continued to clean up Lana's bloodied and tear streaked face. She looked so anguished, so vulnerable, he wished that he could give her back what she had lost.

"I'm not sure where we're going just yet," he said distractedly.

The translator glanced down at Lana with a cautious inquiry. "Is she--?"

"No," Luke answered, knowing what his full question was.

"I'll do this Luke," said Han, taking the rag from his hand. "Why don't you go up to the cockpit and give Lando and Chewie the low down. You can tell them where you want to stop to switch ships."

In a cheerless mood, Luke nodded and then told his golden translator to stay and keep a watchful eye on Lana, before he left the room.

Freya felt every bit of the heavy depression that had captured the room. It weighed down on her and compounded her own emotional loss. She covered Terell up with the sheet and then undid Creature's tethers. He could smell both Terell's and Lana's blood and was moaning woefully. He protested and strained to get free when Freya scooped him up in her arms. She held him close to her and, sensing her sorrow, Creature ceased his struggles and began to purr to relieve her mood. She left the room with him to go find a quite place to mourn over the loss of her friends and her mate.

Leia stayed with Han, helping him clean Lana up. She quietly studied him while he washed the blood from the young woman's hands. His face fell some when he raised her right arm up and ran his hand over the black lace sleeve as though to confirm something. He nodded to himself when he felt the terrible scaring that ran from Lana's elbow up the length of her upper arm. With a sad heavy sigh he rested her arm on the cot and continued to wash the blood from her face.

"You know her," Leia keenly observed. "Don't you?"

Han's momentary pause answered her question.

"It's not just a coincidence that you share the same last name, is it?"

He somberly shook his head.

Leia glanced at Lana's face, the similarities in her features were close enough to Han's for her to know that there was a family resemblance. A sudden thought entered Leia's mind. She didn't want to give it voice but some part of her needed to know the truth.

"Who is she?" she asked, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't say 'my daughter.' How very relieved she was to hear his answer.

"She's my cousin. She's supposed to be dead," he added slowly, in obvious confusion. "Aliana said she was."

"Who's Aliana?"

"Her maternal grandmother."

"So you're related by--"

"Our fathers," Han confirmed with a nod. "The last time I saw her was eleven years ago."

"Well when we get back to the Alliance we can send envoys to Corellia and let her grandmother know that she's still alive."  
_  
The two of you will meet again and return home when the time is right._ Han remembered the old Corellian woman's prediction and shook his head.

"No," he said, disagreeing with Leia's suggestion.

"Her family has a right to know that she's alive, Han."

"I'm her only living relative. And I don't see any reason to correct the belief on Corellia that she's dead."

Leia frowned, this was the first time that she had heard him even mention his home world or any family that he might have there. He kept his past to himself. She did not push him for an explanation.

They cleaned as much of the blood from Lana as they could and then covered her with the thermal blanket and left the room.

* * *

Freya sat huddled in a corner of the ship's hold emotionally spent. She was absentmindedly petting Creature, who rubbed against her, purring and trilling for more attention. He tugged at his tethers, wrapped around her wrist, every time she stopped stroking his feathery soft body. When that did not regain her attention he persistently nudged his beak under her hand until he managed to lift it up.

Reddened eyes shifted to him when he threw himself on the floor of the ship with a soft thud to roll over onto his back. Creature's light blue eyes stared up at her with pure innocent, unconditional love while he chirped for her notice. He playfully batted at long strands of her blond hair. His prehensile tail then wrapped around her wrist and pulled her hand to his exposed belly. He moved her hand up and down with his tail, which brought a very brief smile to Freya's sad face.

She tickled his tummy and then motioned for him to climb into her lap, which he did. Freya looked up from her spot and saw Han and Leia walk by in the corridor on their way to the cockpit. Her sad mood returned in full measure.

* * *

A few hours later, with the _Millennium Falcon_ traveling through hyper space on auto pilot, everyone congregated in the hold, much to Freya's great annoyance. She wanted to be alone, but the Corellian freighter wasn't big enough to be truly alone. In any case it didn't matter which part of the ship she retreated to, she could still feel the emotions of the others on board. Freya sat apart from them, trying not to feed off their underlining sorrow, while they quietly discussed what had happen on Zirus Five and where they were going to stop, so Luke could transfer to his own ship.

The Jedi once again declined Han's offer to return to the Alliance with them. And Princess Leia supported his decision to return to Dagobah to finish his Jedi training.

Careworn and sad, Freya watched the five friends and couldn't help but remember a time not long ago when she sat like this with her own comrades. Tears returned to her eyes and she wiped them away angrily, knowing those days would never be again. Her soft sniff gained Luke's concerned focus.

He motioned her over. "Come sit with us."

She stoically declined his invitation.

The others turned to look at her and she looked away from them, wiping at her face.

Luke stood and went over to her, then paused when Creature growled up at him.

Freya covered his beak with a reproachful, "Stop that."

He shook his head free and hissed, warning the Jedi to keep his distance, before Freya recaptured his beak, muffling his growls.

Chewbacca barked a warning to Luke about Creature's aggressive nature.

"Don't push it Luke," Han cautioned, passing on his co-pilot's warning, "Chewie's right, that animal's strung too tight right now."

Luke stooped down and offered his hand to Creature, to smell.

"That's not wise," Freya warned, "he doesn't like strangers."

"I think it's time we became friends then," Luke replied confidently.

Freya shrugged with abject indifference, "don't say I didn't warn you."

She relaxed her grip and Creature once again shook his head free. His deep growls did little to deter the Jedi.

"Easy Creature, I'm not going to hurt her," he soothed.

Han rolled his eyes.

"Some things never change," he whispered to Chewbacca, "He still thinks he knows what he's doing."

"He pretty much does," said Lando in passing. "You know I'm not a big believer in the Force, but I've seen Luke do some pretty amazing things that I can't explain."

"The Force," Han's mocking tone conveyed that he still didn't hold a lot of stock by that mystical energy. He glanced at Leia, who looked mildly disappointed with him. He changed the subject in the blink of an eye. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she answered honestly, then turned to watch Luke patiently holding his hand out for Creature. She jumped slightly when Creature's prehensile tail shot out and wrapped around Luke's wrist to pull his hand closer.

Luke was completely relaxed, with the Force moving in answer to his call.

The Guardian's mood eased uncharacteristically fast. He leaned forward and sniffed the Jedi's scent. Luke's fingers tickled under his beak. This was a favorite spot of Creature's. He closed his eyes, his tail relaxing, and pushed his head into Luke's gentle caress, purring softly.

Luke smiled, his tone soothing, "There that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Freya felt queasy. "Try it without using the Force."

Luke met her knowing gaze. He let go of the Force and a beat later Creature jerked his head back with an unwelcomed squawk, his cautious mood back.

"Stop it, Creach, he's on our side."

The Guardian stared up at the Jedi curiously, then looked up at Freya with a sad chirp. Freya caressed him reassuringly and then he laid his head on her lap with a mournful sigh.

Luke didn't push it. He seemed happy that the animal wasn't hissing at him anymore. "Well, it's a start."

Leia walked up behind Luke with a question for Freya. "Do you know how to open this?" She held up Lana's earring.

Freya called the decorative ornament to her hand.

Luke felt mild illness tightening up his stomach.

Ignoring his curious inspection, Freya opened the little sphere. A tiny holographic image of Ehker, about six inches tall, appeared. He spoke in his native Bothan tongue, which Leia apparently understood, and then disappeared. She took the earring from Freya, pulled out the mini disc hidden inside and then smiled.

"Excellent. This may well be the very thing to bring the Empire down. Thank you."

Freya respectfully inclined her head.

Leia returned to the holo table and sat next to Han to discuss the possibilities of the information stored on the tiny disc.

"You sure you won't join us?" Luke asked Freya again. "We could use your input on the plans."

"I don't know anything about them."

"That makes us all even in our knowledge," he said with a mild grin. "Come on, come sit with us. It's better than just sitting here by yourself, hmm?" He waited for her to make a decision, then added encouragingly, "You're among friends here."

Much to his surprise her expression turned pained and she covered her face as tears fell.

"I'm sorry," Luke apologized at once, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Its okay," she sniffed, wiping at her eyes. She took a steadying breath, before she spoke again. "You said Stilmon took you down in the tunnels?

Luke nodded.

"Did you find them?"

Understanding that she was asking about her fallen friends he nodded again and then explained how he and Stilmon found the two brothers.

Freya swallowed the painful lump that formed in her throat. "Kierdan was still alive?"

"Barely," he told her somberly.

"You think he's dead?" she asked, wanting to hear his opinion on the matter.

His answer of, '_I don't know_,' did not give her hope for the older Masters brother.

"He must be," she said, more to herself than to him, while wiping away still more tears, "they wouldn't have left him behind if he wasn't."

Luke didn't venture to give his opinion, if he hadn't felt Kierdan's soul through the Force he would have thought that he was dead too when he and Stilmon found him.

Freya wiped her eyes and then covered a deep yawn.

"You're tired, perhaps you should lay down for a while."

She nodded and held Creature secure when Luke helped her to her feet.

He followed after her, only pausing long enough to tell the others, that he'd be back in a little while. Luke then walked her back to the captain's cabin and was a little annoyed to see his golden translator standing motionless directly outside the closed door.

"Threepio, I told you to keep an eye on--," Luke's sentance stalled when he noticed that the droid's photoreceptors were dim as they neared. He reached behind See-Threepio's neck and flipped the tiny cut off switch to the on position. The droid came to life, finishing the sentance he had been in the middle of saying when he had been shut down.

"GaAAaaVe intructions to watch-over-you."

With a startled jolt, the droid realized that he was no longer in the captain's quarters , "Oh no -- _she switched me off! _" He turned to go fetch his master and jumped again when he saw Luke and Freya. "Master Luke, she--"

"Woke up," Luke finished his sentance.

Freya opened the door and found Lana standing over Terell's uncovered body, swaying slightly. The Corellian had removed his jacket and shirt and layed a strip of cloth over his eyes. Using the water and rages left behind, she wiped at his face. The water she was using was already tinged red with blood and did little to clean his body. Still she dazedly dunked her rag in and wrung it out before wiping his face again.

The empath walked up to her friend, who's emotions were dulled by the shocked state she was still in. "Lana, what are you doing? You should be laying down."

Lana's delayed response was a sluggish shake of her head.

"Have to clean him up--" she whispered in a slow labored breath. The cloth covering Terell's lifeless eyes fell away, revealing his half open lids as she wiped his cheek. She paused to stare at his coloress face. With a small sniff she replaced the cloth over his eyes, then tenderly caressed his stubly cheek.

"He's so pale. . . so cold."

"I can do this," Freya insisted, setting Creature down and stopping her friend's wavering hands. "Come on, you should be laying down."

Lana pulled away from her, muttering, "His parents--" She winced slightly, every breath taken to speak was like knives cutting into her side. She was feeling lightheaded again.

"I know. They can't see him like this," Freya said, finishing her stalled sentence. The empath didn't say anymore, but picked up another rag to assist her friend as Lana continued to try and clean the blood off Terell.

Creature settled himself between the dead man's feet. He curled up and laid his head on one booted foot with a mournful whine.

Luke turned to See Threepio.

"Go get fresh water and some more rags," he said and then went to help the two women.

The droid left and returned several minutes later with the items requested. Luke took them from See-Threepio and asked him to bring more water as he gave Freya a clean rag. Next he stopped Lana's hands.

She paused, turning her sluggish gaze on him. He studied her, assessing whether she should continue. The livid bruise on her left cheek looked painful as did the bruising around her throat and the way she was breathing made him doubt that she would be on her feet much longer. She had taken quite a physical beating on Zirus Five. Luke was impressed that she was even standing. Tears brimmed in her glassy eyes, which compelled him not to stop her. He removed the stained rag in her hand and replaced it with a clean damp one. Then he took a clean rag of his own to help.

Once Terell's body was cleaned of blood both Freya and Luke insisted that the Corellian lay down again. Lana however ignored them and turned to Freya with her dampened rag. She pulled the empaths long blond locks away from her ears, reveiling the bloodstains on her neck and began tending to her remaining friends wounds.

Freya stopped her and gave a nod of understanding as she took the rag from her Controller to clean the blood off her own neck. Only then did Lana hobble over to the cot. She winced, gingerly holding her bandaged right side and didn't argue with Luke when he helped her to lay down. She stared lifelessly up at the ship's ceiling while Luke moved away to retreve new bandages for her left foot. Her lost expression did not change when he returned and removed the makeshift bandage to examine her injured leg.

He frowned at the heavy bruising around her ankle, which had swollen up one and a half times it's normal size. "Sorry, this is going to hurt some," he said, testing her joint while watching her for any reaction. She gave none, but laid still, staring up, without focus at the ship's ceiling. Satisfied that the joint was still fully in place, Luke rebandaged her foot.

"Freya can you hand me that?" he asked, pointing to Lana's pack near Han's bunk.

She grabbed and handed it to him and he placed it under Lana's left leg with instructions.

"You have to stay off this foot and keep it elevated, until the swelling goes down."

Lana gave no indication that she'd heard him.

Freya leaned over her friend, meeting her glassy stare. "Did you hear him Lana?"

The Corellian's drooping lids closed and her head sluggishly lulled to one side. Thinking that she'd fallen unconscious again Freya and Luke began talking about her injuries and what needed to be done until they got back to the Alliance. Lana heard their discussion, but didn't care about her foot or any of her other injuries. Only there was an annoying stinging in her right side, like tiny bugs were biting her. Without thinking she was trying to remove them. Warm moisture began oozing from her blaster wound as she tugged at the bandage. She opened her eyes when her hand was stopped by a firm grip.

Luke stood over her with a disapproving frown on his face.

"Don't do this again," he told her seriously, pulling her hand back and holding it while he resecured the bandage. She stared up at his severe expression.

"I want your word that you won't remove this."

She felt compelled without reason to agree to his request and faintly nodded.

The cabin door opened and Lando poked his head in, "Hey Luke, we're coming up on your stop."

Luke threw his thanks over his shoulder, then looked back at Lana when her fingers curled around his hand. He saw the inquiry in her eyes and explained. "There's someplace I have to go before I can return to the Alliance."

A forlorn expression answered him. She took a deep breath to speak and winced at the pain it caused.

"I won't be gone too long," he assured. "Now, you need some more rest, so try to relax."

He remembered what his Aunt Beru used to do when he was not feeling well as a child and began gently caressing the side of Lana's face to help ease her tension and relax her.

The light stroking of his fingers was a sad comfort to Lana. How many times had Terell done the same thing whenever she was upset? She closed her eyes and, wishing that it was his touch relaxing her, tried to hold back her tears.

Freya was weeping again. She couldn't stop her Controller's rush of remorse from affecting her. A small part of her was relieved when Lana had once again slipped into unconsciousness.

Luke pulled the covers over her, then he turned to Freya. She looked exhausted, emotionally and physically.

"You need to lay down too."

Freya shook her head, "She's too upset to know what she just did. I don't trust that she wont try that again."

"Threepio," Luke called, looking at his droid.

The golden translator stepped forward with an attentive, "Yes Master Luke?"

"Keep watch over them and don't leave this cabin until you get back to the Alliance. You're not to listen to Lana, is that understood?"

"Yes Master Luke."

The Jedi turned back to Freya, "He'll alert you if she wakes up again."

The empath gave See-Threepio an appraising look and was grateful that he had no emotions to feed off. She acquiesced to Luke's suggestion and he helped her set up a place to rest next to Lana's cot.

Luke returned to the cockpit with worried regard for both women. He took the seat next Leia.

"How is Freya doing?" she asked, interested.

"She's laying down now," he answered, then studied her somewhat distracted visage, "How about you. How are you feeling?"

She smiled faintly at his concern for her break in strength when Terell Daxson died.

"Better," she assured him.

Luke leaned back in his chair, thinking about the events on Zirus Five, on the Mandalorian Hunter's who had seemed to come out of nowhere to attack him. He remembered the nets that they had first tried to use and understood that they had not wanted to kill, but capture him. Had Vader sent them after him, as Leia had suggested in the hold, or was it the Emperor.

He wasn't sure and in any case it didn't matter, too many people had died as a result of the encounter. Was it Lana's fault for mistaking him for the enemy and running, or was it his fault for going to Zirus Five in the first place to try and keep his friends from harm. Or was it simply fate that had ruled the day. He didn't know and the more he thought about it, the more he felt frustrated, until he realized that he was tired. The whole ordeal had taken more out of him than he had thought.

"Hey, strap in back there," said Han over his shoulder, "we're coming up on our jump exit, in five, four. . ."

Everyone strapped themselves in before Solo got to, '_One_.'

* * *

The _Millennium Falcon_ came out of her hyperspace jump and was rapidly followed by Luke's unmanned X-wing fighter. Artoo-Detoo piloted his young Master's ship after the Corellian freighter and minutes later landed on the fueling station floating in space.

The moment the ships touched down, refueling crews came rushing up to do their jobs. Artoo-Detoo spoke with a droid attendant, giving instructions on the amount of fuel that was needed for his Master's long trip. He then opened the canopy of the cockpit and called to Luke when he walked down the _Millennium Falcon's_ landing ramp with the others.

Leia stopped Luke before he left to give him another hug. "I'll set you up with a place to stay before you get back," she told him, then handed him back his black obi. "It's still a little damp, but at least it's clean and mended."

"You didn't have to do that Leia, but thanks."

"I didn't," she admitted, "I would have, but someone else got to it first."

"Hey don't look at me," said Han, when Luke focused on him, "I don't know who did it. I just found it folded over the back of the console seat in the hold."  
_  
Freya_, thought Luke to himself, sure that it was her way of saying thank you for helping with Terell and Lana.

"Well, you'd better get goin'," said Han, interrupting his thoughts, "so you can hurry up and get back."

"Yeah you don't want to be gone too long or you might miss out on dealing a little payback out to the Empire," Lando chimed in.

Chewbacca barked his farewell and gave his young friend a hearty one armed hug.

Luke smiled and bid his goodbyes to everyone, then headed to his ship. He greeted his loyal droid and then jumped onto one of the ship's wings. "Thanks Artoo," he said, patting the astro mech's doom, "I can always count on you in a pinch."

The droid whistled his mechanical reply with a distinct questioning tone.

"We'll be leaving shortly," Luke said as though he understood the little droid. "And yes, we'll be going to Dagobah this time."

The Jedi pulled on his orange flightsuit, then climbed into his cockpit. The canopy lowered while he donned his flight helmet. He set his destination into his computer system and watched his friends turn and disappear inside the _Millennium Falcon_. This second parting with his friends was bittersweet. He'd kept them safe, but at a price.

Princess Leia was the first to make it to the cockpit, where she waved at him. He waved back, smiling. Fate or not he would have made the same decision to protect his friends from harm. They were his family and as long as they were safe, he was happy.

* * *


End file.
